Changing Fate
by kakkii
Summary: Edward and his brothers have secret powers, so what happens when four new girls arrive and uncover their secret.Will it start a prank war or will it bring them together? What if the girls have secrets too!BXE AXJ ANXBEN RXEM No Superman Stuff! /ON HIATUS
1. meet the girls

**RPOV**

_The sun was setting ,making the sky a deep red, but I couldn't have cared less. Emmanuel was missing. My Emmanuel. The two year old toddler that I cared after like my child. In this ruin city made partly of cardboard boxes, we cared for each other. And me with my depressed little sister and drunk father, with no mother, I became responsible quite young ,and my Emmanuelle was just what I wanted. What I needed. His parents, being poor, and working all the time, couldn't take of him. And I did it for them. _

_My phone rang, bringing me from my reverie. "Hello" Eleazor said .He was the father. "found him?" I asked hopefully. "No, but I can't reach Carmen. Do you mind looking close to the old factory were she was suppose to be looking? I'm a little worried you see." Though of course I could hear in his voice more then worry. It reflected my own voice I guess. "Sure" and I hung up._

_I cursed silently to myself. This factory was known too be the home of the gang, who were themselves known for terrifying crimes ,such as rape and murder because it was 'fun'. I rounded the corner and froze. On the floor before me was Carmen, immobile and cold blood oozing from a wound over her heart ,and a little toddler I knew too well holding on her neck, sobbing. A movement caught my eye and adrenaline shot through me. I grabbed my Emmy in my arms and ran. In vain. I was trapped a few minutes later ,surrounded by men._

_What happened next is a blur. They saying how' fun' it was to drive the town crazy by kidnapping Emmy .They took him from my arms and beat me to the ground. Then laid him beside me just in time for me to hear the shot._

I sat up straight in bed sobbing. Just a dream, I chanted again and again. But it wasn't. It had all happened. It didn't stop to surprise me how well I remembered.

When I realized I wouldn't fall asleep, I got out of my closet size room and tiptoed to Bella's room. They weren't really rooms, but four rooms in on big one. Actually, it was 'Angela, Alice, Bella and Rosalie's orphanage dorm'.

We had decided to separate half the room in four to have more privacy, but we soon realized it was useless. We could still hear each other cry, even with the doors close.

I knock timidly at the door, and opened it. Bella was the only one of us with a double, because she was the one we went to see for comfort. Like that we could sleep and cry in her arms at night.

She sat up in bed. I could clearly see the dark shadows under her eyes. We barely left her sleep in peace, and even though she said that she didn't mind(which was true), we all felt bad about it.

" A nightmare?" she asked. I didn't answer. I just walked over, cradled in her arms and cried

" He's gone… he's gone." I kept repeating. "I know" she answered every time. That was one thing I like about here. She didn't say "stop crying" or "it will be ok". She just let me cry. And I fell asleep in her arms.

**ANPOV**

I woke up at the sound of Rosalie crying. I stayed in bed, and listened until she fell asleep. Then I got out of my room. Alice had the same idea and together we entered Bella's room. She glanced at us and smiled. She is so strong! Wordlessly me an Alice sat next to her.

"Bella…I…I would like to be as numb as you are." Alice finally admitted. "No." Bella shook her head. "you don't want that. You can all get out of this nightmare. I know the pain is hard now, but once you'll have passed through, you'll be happy. Maybe I don't feel the pain now, but I can't feel the happiness, and probably never will. I want… no ,I need you guys pass through." We all glanced down at Rosalie.

Alice and Bella agreed that Alice had it the easier, because she still had her older sister, Rose, to stay with her. Alice had been kidnapped not long ago, which only made Rose more traumatized. During the four months of torture, she had been undernourished, which slowed her growing process, which finally stopped altogether. That is why she is so small.

We call her the pixie, and she doesn't because she knows its only a joke. But when a stranger says it, that pimps her up. Its an actually pretty funny sight.

They said that after Bella, I had lived the most difficult, then it was Rose, and finally pixie.

Bella had seen her complete family die before her eyes. She had been raped. She had been put in the protection of witnesses for the murder of her mother. Had been then adopted by the worst monsters the world ever carried. She had been burned, beaten, whipped and raped again. She could have lived without the whip though, but she had too much zest for their opinion. No wonder she's numb. She can't feel a thing anymore. And no wonder she's the most powerful too.

And I didn't live through that much though. One rape. But what the girls thought that put me in second was that after what happened, when I needed comfort more then ever, my parents didn't want me anymore. They didn't say to anybody the reason, because they didn't want to be linked with a monster like me. But I know. They were afraid of my power.

Bella says that we all have powers because of what we lived through. It opened a part in our brains that held those powers. I was a shield. When I came back home, my mother realized it instantly. She came to hug me and was sent in the wall. Pixie thinks I'm probably immune to 'power dangers' as well. Now I can at least control it though.

Pixie is a psychic. She can see the future, which put in her hands can be quite annoying. Rose is persuasive. She can make anybody believe anything and do anything. And Bella is…well...telekinetic. she can move thing, burn, destroy and repair things.

Pretty wicked, don't you think?

I barely recall falling asleep there but we all did, in Bella's room. I guess it's a good thing she has the double bed…


	2. meet the boys

**EPOV**

"AAARRRGGGHHH" I yelled as I sat up in bed, completely soaked. I looked around my room to see Ben and jasper rolling on the floor laughing. Emmett was standing in front of them, laughing his booming laugh, with an empty bucket in his hands. They were all in pyjamas.

"EMMETT MASON CULLEN!!!" Just then Carlisle and Esme came in. When they saw me, they stiffed a laugh. I growled making the boys laugh harder.

Once he had gained control, Carlisle spoke up. "Emmett, what was that for?" He asked. "Well, you see, I wanted to make sure Edward wouldn't be late for school today." They all laughed harder.

I know better then chase Emmett. The strongest man on earth. The souvenirs are still painful. So I just put my face in my soaked pillow. It started to get use to that sensation, because I used to have the pillows wet often. With tears.

Carlisle –_ I must admit it was quite funny_

Esme – _I would have thought he would be used to Emmett's jokes, with all the jokes Em played on him. But with the shriek he gave…_

Emmett – _your face was so funny dude.(_I hate when he talks to me with his mind)

Ben –(no current thoughts)

Jasper – _dude what's wrong, your in pain._

Of course I was in pain. Using my power first thing in the morning. Urgh. And thinking about powers too. Well, that's what you have when you're a mind reader dude. Great, I call myself dude with my mind.

I sat up. They all had stopped laughing. Since Jasper had felt my emotions and it had worried him, they were all worried of what I might have.

Jasper the empath. He was sending me calming waves.

" Hey Eddie, it was just a joke you know. Are you all right.?" Em said.

"first of all, its Edward not Eddie." Em rolled his eyes. " And secondly, I'm fine. It's just the mind reading thing that's falling on my nerves."

They looked at me understandingly. I felt the bed was almost dry and gave Ben a thankful smile. He controls heat and fire, and even though he had difficulty controlling it, it could come handy. Seconds later, the bed was warm and dry. Of course, Em had to talk:

"Edward, you wet your bed and Ben has to clean it up. Pathetic." Very funny.

"Emmett, being the strongest man on earth, I would have thought you'd have stronger argument." Jasper came to my defense. But of course, being Emmett, he took it as a compliment.

"guys" Esme yelled " I thought the point was to not be late to school." Right, school.

They all filled out of my room, and I got dressed. Another day in the life of a normal player. Again. Even if I didn't dare to kiss a girl, I had to be honest. I was afraid to, because of what I'd lived through.

My father had been a monster. He had beaten me for the first seven years of my life, along with my mother. Then had killed her. I had ran away. Now he's behind the bars, and if it wasn't for Carlisle I would still be afraid of everything. Now I stay away from girls, afraid to turn like my father towards them. And I don't actually enjoy physical contacts either.

But that doesn't mean I don't fool around and let them go crazy for me. Go Edward go!

**EMPOV**

I have to break up with Jessica and ask Kelly and Samantha out today. Big day Emmy, big day. Who's the strongest…I am!!!

I heard Edward snort._ Just stay out of my head dude_. I replied. "If I could I would!" he shouted back.

Well, let's head forward to an other player day.

Once I was dressed and cleaned, taking so long thanks to Jasper, I entered the living room.

"hey guys, guess what Melissa told me last night" I asked

"isn't it Melanie?" Ben answered. "who cares. Anyway, I heard that tomorrow there would be new girls in school. four. That makes one each." I winked at Eddie, who looked at me like I was a UFO. "Or four for me."

Then we headed for my jeep. I'll be the first to admit that I am full of myself, but that's what you get when your parents throw you away and you end up in gangs and fights. It could have been worse.

**JPOV**

Even if we tried to hide it, I saw the excitement in everybody when Emmy talked about the girls. Even Edward. Even if I can't read mind, I am sure we all thought the same thing. 'New preys'. Edward nodded in my direction, answering my unspoken question.

We left for the jeep. I keep having mood swings because of all the different emotions, but I think it's worth it. I almost don't regret having my parents beating me up younger. Almost.

**BENPOV**

Yeah, new girls! I'm going to show them how hot I am. Maybe not the maximum because I would make them and myself catch on fire but…you get the idea.

Once we were in the jeep, Carlisle left for the hospital, with his usual "strange=power, power=Cullen." We all nodded our heads and he left.

In plain English, it means: if you see anything strange (like flying objects),it could mean someone around has powers. If it is the case, that someone will become a Cullen.

That's why Carlisle had adopted us. To help us in the difficult moments.

But I don't see why he bothers to ask us to keep an eye out for those kind of things. We never even come by one in all our lives except our selves.

School…boring!!! Well lets hope it passes fast. I can't wait for tomorrow.

Hope their hot!!!

Edward chuckled and nodded. So he too had his hopes high. Nice !!!


	3. preparations&predictions

**BPOV**

I 'm actually trying to concentrate on my book, but now it's the twentieth time I read the same stupid sentence. I'll have it memorized for life now, thanks to Alice.

She has the greatest fashion taste in history, I'll be the first to admit, but since school starts tomorrow for us, she's…OVERREACTING. Since she's choosing our outfits, she keeps seeing us in the future with different ones. Which makes her squeal and jump every time.

And it was evident by her reaction now that she had found the perfect outfits and is just waiting for us to ask her.

"Fine Pixie, what are we wearing tomorrow?" I asked. Angel and Rose sent me death glares, as if I betrayed them, but I also know they're glad that I was the one to ask and not them.

Alice screamed, ran in our closet and came back a minute later with our clothes. Our huge closet, I might add, to Alice's demand. We are almost as well stocked in clothes as any other shop, and since all the clothes is around the same size(except for angel's tallness and pixie's shortness, which doesn't change much at all) the clothes fits us all.

As Pixie is great for the clothes, Rose is the best hair dresser in history. She can make you a hair cut or arrange your hair the best way possible in five minutes.

And Angel can hide all imperfections from your face and make you look like a princess when she's armed with make up, which we didn't lack of.

And me, well I've always been good in art, and being a telekinetic helps a lot. So I must admit I'm a diva when it comes to manicures.

With all our talents, we are sure to make a super impressions tomorrow.

Alice forced us to try our outfits to see if there any problems with them(as if she didn't know) at least five times each. Then each our turn we took a shower, brushed our hair. Rose designed our hair for tomorrow, angel did so with our makeup, and I did to each a manicure that match there clothes for school.

Alice is going to wear a black top with gold lace and silver stars, so I painted her nails black, with in the middle of each of them a silver star and gold in every corner of her small nails.

Rose is going to wear a chinese style red top that is tied behind the neck and with a HUGE V neckline. So I painted each nail red with gold chinese dragons on them and with chinese writings on the second and fourth finger of each hand(the four seasons).

Angel is going to wear a baby pink multi-layered mini squirt with a big white rose on the side of her left thigh. So to make it special, I did her nails white with pink roses on them.

And for me, since my top was half silver, half midnight blue, I did my nails dark blue with a half silver moon. On the other half, it is be half a golden sun, because of the gold on my jeans.

I'm happy we did all of that today. I know from experience that they would be too nervous to do nightmares tonight. I barely slept last week, and I would gladly welcome a good night of sleep without having to wake up six hours early.

We decided to spend the rest of the afternoon talking, while Alice checked the future of every student in the school, and see which ones we could hang with. As if we would hang with anybody except each other.

"Alice, your being paranoid." Rose sighed since Alice wasn't answering her questions.

Alice zapped out. "no I am not, I'm just making sure to make things right" Angel snorted. "and … I actually saw some guy that seems interesting…blond, strong, tall, beautiful…"

That's a subject interesting enough. " so let me see the future through alright!?!" We all nodded our heads, and she stared back into space.

Not two minutes later she gasped and we all turn our heads to her. "what's wrong, Pixie?"

She turned to face us. " I was looking at the future of some bronze haired guy…pretty cute… anyway I was looking and I had a vision of him talking with his brothers and he said that he was tired of reading minds!!!" we all gasped. " yeah so they were at their house, and in an other vision I saw that Bella would be the first to meet him so…" her mood changed completely, and she became excited. "So Bella could try to take the most info from him without him knowing that she knows that he knows her thoughts." Weird.

She squealed. "ok so give me his name and how he looks and I'll do it…" I started, but she shook her head. What the… " Bella if I tell you who he is it's going to change the whole future and ruin the fun." Her and her 'fun'.

" So you want me to guess who can read minds? How?" I asked. Her and her nonsense. "It's simple. You think stupid things…but not about our powers... when were close to angel it's ok cause she'll block it but when you'll meet him she won't be there. So you think stupid things and if he reacts or looks at you strange it's him." Right.

" Oh right, very simple." Rose came to my rescue. But I know that we are all surprised that there is at least an other like us. Alice gasped and told that all the four had powers too!!!

**ANPOV**

WHOOOOOO. Four other people like us in one day. And the same age as us as well!!! I can't believe how lucky we are. There's only one problem… the ultimate problem… players!!! We can't come around talking to them and talking about our powers and say everything on our hearts to them because there players !!! What are going to do?

Then Rose had the idea of keeping ourselves superior and not telling them about our powers.

So that when the boys discover that we know THEY will come crawling to us to talk and we will be able be stay in the 'majority'.

We are the smartest without any exceptions. The boys won't realize what happened to them. HI HI HI

**BPOV**

I'm just laying in bed, staring at ceiling without really seeing it. Actually, I'm just thinking. Is it fair to force the boys like that. I mean, if I were to have someone know about my secret, I wouldn't want to be planned on like that.

But we are talking about Alice, aren't we.

She says they are the biggest players the world ever held. So to her it's fair.

But then again the idea seemed a lot more than fun and useful. And it would be funny to have them think over all they ever did. The nasty mean things they did on girls and how we could have possibly discovered their secrets.

Finally my dark side won and I fell asleep anxious for tomorrow's events.

* * *

**JPOV**

We prepared everything we would need tomorrow for the first impressions. Hair gel, tooth pace and mouth wash (who knows, it come handy. Hah), choosing cool clean clothes and those kind of things.

I know we sound girly but hey! We have a player reputation to keep.

Once we were all done we sat in Edward's room.

" Ok, so I predict that at least one of them will fall for me." Emmett started. So full of himself, doesn't he know that not all girls want to be crushed to pieces 'in his arms'.

Edward chuckled and gave me a thumbs up. "what ?" Emmett asked with a puppy look on his face.

" Nothing" Eddie and I said in unison. We both started laughing while Ben and Emmett look at us as if we were frogs with three legs.

Forget what I just said. They would probably just think it's cool. Now there only looking at us like were from an other planet.

Anyway, you get the idea?


	4. first day&impressions

**RPOV**

I was awaken by Alice jumping on my bed. To my pleasure and GREAT astonishment, I had not dreamed, so I hadn't had nightmares. For once.

I can't stop the smile that is spreading through my face. We would meet boys today. Pixie had told us everything there had to know once Bella had fallen asleep. I know, I know, it's unfair since she's going to do the work.

But as Alice said it would change the future. Plus Bella really really needed her sleep last night.

So she told us that they didn't look alike so they were probably adopted. She said that they would not be too happy that we knew but the most important, that they are HOT.

Bella shrieked. So it was her turn to be awoken by Alice. I understand her. I looked at the clock and saw we had an hour before we left for school.

I could still feel the smile on my face.

It took the complete hour for us to get our clothes, hair and makeup perfectly done though.

Bella complained all the while, being her she thought she wasn't as beautiful as we said she was. And really she is. She is not pretty or hot but plain beautiful. Only the fact that she doesn't believe it means she doesn't like when we put that in evidence.

Once we were ready we looked at each other in the mirror and I was impressed. We looked hot!!! Alice promised we would do sensation. We headed for my convertible red BMW.

**

* * *

**

**BENPOV**

The day is here! Maybe school won't be that boring finally. I really hope they're hot! Please, please, plu-ease.

" Me too Ben, me too…" Edward shouted. Usually I would be angry at him for entering the privacy of my beautiful head, but today I was just too excited.

We got ready in time today. Actually we were ready in advance, to the amazement of Esme. Of course she caught up quite fast, which made her roll her eyes.

I don't see the wrong in this though. We only want to be there when they arrive.

We ate and left for school in Emmett's jeep. We parked in our usual spot, which no one, without exception, dare to take. From there we waited.

"So you bet how much that they'll fall for us in less than a week." Emmett challenged "I don't know about the week thing" Jazz answered " but I bet before the school trip."

We all froze. The school trip. We had all forgot about it. No parents for a whole week, only hotel rooms… we all exchanged knowing looks and a smile is filling my face within seconds.

Edward just shook his head, disgusted. I'm pretty sure Emmett's thoughts mustn't have been gentle either.

Just then the girls arrived.

**APOV**

When we arrived at school, everyone was staring, just like I had seen it. I heard Bella sigh hard.

" cheer up sis" Angel said, having heard her too. " today is going to be super fun."

"I know." Was all she answered.

We parked our car beside the HUGE jeep I had seen in my vision. The parking lot was completely quiet. They're probably not used to new kids. Lets show them. We had all prepared our entrance last night.

We all opened the door at the same time, took our bags and linked arms. Bella and Rosalie are in the middle since they're about the same size. I was linked with Bella and Angela with Rose. Also Bella was in the middle so we could stop her from running away.

We started cat walking to the entrance, swaying our hips at the same time, in the same direction.

**BENPOV,EPOV,EMPOV,JPOV**

OH GOOD SWEET GOD!!!! THEY ARE PERFECT.

**EPOV**

They were beautiful indeed. The one to the left was very small, the size of a young child. She had short spiky black hair that flew gracefully in every directions. She had green eyes and she wore white silver jeans that fit perfectly with her top. Black with gold lace and silver stars.

To the opposite side she was little taller than the others, but not by much. She wore a mini pink skirt with a white rose on it, and with a delicate white top to fit with it. She had pale brown curly hair.

The one beside her wore a red top with a huge V neckline. HUGE. It has a Chinese theme with a big golden chinese dragon on it, which fit with her gold and black miniskirt, and long blond hair that was held in a bun with sticks.

The last one is, to me, the most beautiful. She seems the most interesting. She has dark brown hair that contrast perfectly with her pale skin, and was dressed in silver and blue, which fits her like a glove.

They all wore flat shoes to my surprise. I saw when they past that their nails fitted their clothes.

But the dark brown eyes of the beautiful one are stuck in my head. They seem to hold so many secrets. I wanted to know. I needed to know.

And that's when I realized I can't read her mind. I can't read her mind!!!! And the three others either!!!

When they were inside I turned to my brothers. "Guy, we've got a problem." The bell rang. Got the timing is bad.

**BPOV**

I arrived to my first class in time, and was sent to sit next to a bronze-haired guy who seemed very happy and relieved. Strange.

I had just sat when he turned to me. "hello, I'm Edward Cullen" "Bella Swan" we shook hands. Wait, bronze hair!!! That's the little info Alice had slipped last night. He look at me with a half amused, half is-she-deranged look.

So he's the mind reader!!!

With that he almost fell of his chair.

" Swan, Cullen! Listen" miss Hoff something said. We didn't talk nor look at each other for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, we the first to be out the door in different directions.

I rounded the corner to see Alice, Rose and Angela waiting for me to arrive. Alice had probably warned them.

Angela spoke up. "I thought the point was to get information, not give him a heart attack!?!" she said with a fake-annoyed expression. We all laugh. These girls can really get you going when thy want.

**BENPOV**

We had past from excited to nervous when Edward told us what happen. Of course, Emmett didn't see what the big deal was.

Jasper continued his plan " So here's what I say we do. We continue the day normally, so we brag, flirt and forget about 'the incident'. Okay guys? And tonight we plan something out."

We all agreed. What else can we do.

Me, Edward and Jazz had the common sense to only do the 'forget' part of the plan. Emmett though, kept turning around the blond one. God the day is going to be long!

**RPOV**

I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! That Emmett guy could have been Emmanuel's older twin. Every time he came close and gave me pick up lines, I thought I was going to cry.

I had sent five guy going in the other direction today but I didn't dare do it to him because insulting him is like insulting Emmanuel.

I talk to the girls about it and they told me that if it was to hard we could leave school when I wanted. The girls are great but I'll just have to be tough.

God the day is going to be long!


	5. bad plans & bad pranks

**EPOV**

Kelly-_ are they sitting together now. How strange…_

Natasha-_ why isn't Jazzy sitting with me today? He said he would!…_

Melanie-_ I can't believe it! These four girls come and all of a sudden the boys act weird! if only I could have that effect too…_

Lily- _do you think they'll mind if I join them..._

Mike- _strange, the players aren't hunting today, I would have thought that with the new girls… very hot…and talking about girls…_

Everybody was realizing that we weren't acting normal. For the first time in years we sat together at lunch on an other day then Friday.

It was our ritual. On Fridays we ate together and told each other our week stories we didn't have time to tell each other at home.

Today was an emergency. Right at the moment when the four girls met again I couldn't read 'Bella's mind anymore. Bella, such a name that fits her well!

Anyway, I told them everything there was to know. I told them the exact words she had thought. And we were all hyperventilating, but strangely for all different reasons.

Ben is afraid that he would catch on fire because he was anxious about the girls knowledge, which made it even more possible for him to catch on fire. Does that make sense at all?

Jazz is afraid of what we might have done wrong for the girls to have figured our secret so quickly. He was the one who organized everything and he couldn't figure out what happened.

Emmett is astonished because this Rosalie girl didn't react to him like all the other girls did. She didn't fall for him, nor did she send him off. She just pretended he didn't exist and went in the other direction. That made him anxious because he always is in the middle of the attention usually and not neglected.

And I am terrified, not because I cannot read Bella's mind, but because for the first time I feel attracted to a girl. I feel lust.

Of course that makes the day of my brothers that laugh and tell me that the ' boy in me' is finally immerging. Disgusting.

And I caught myself at almost ripping Ben's head of when I saw him decide to tell mom and dad tonight, and I knew he would do it. If it wasn't for Emmett, he'd be dead.

I know the only reason he stopped me was because if Ben had died he would have been obliged to do it. He would rather see me depress while Ben announces the news.

" Calm down, Eddie-poo, they won't be mad." Jazz said. "Knowing Esme, she'll be crying of happiness!!"

" Doesn't help jazz, doesn't help at all." I growled. They only laughed harder.

" So what do we do?" Ben said, changing the subject. Smart idea man.

" I say we play pranks!" Emmett shouted. We all shook our heads.

"Will you guys listen!?!" he continued. " we ask them how they know, and if they don't tell us we will make them come to a point where they'll be begging us to tell us. And what is better to do that then humiliating them and playing pranks on them."

Did I miss something? It actually makes sense, not that I agree.

Emmett continued. " and who is best in the prank domain. I am!!!"

" but Em, we don't want such beautiful girls to suffer from it!" Jazz whined, though I could see in his head that all of that made sense.

Of course Em had an answer. Only this time it was fun and smart! Em is getting smart! Amazing!!!

" All we have to do afterwards is date them, which will bring their popularity high and we will benefit from it. Surely these girls can't say no because being so beautiful, they wouldn't want to be at the bottom of the ladder. They're sure to say YES!!!"

We were all astonished.

And we all fell for it.

**APOV**

_Edward Cullen entered the English class be infraction and went to the seats that we placed in a circle all around the room. He went to Bella's place, which is right next to his and took out of his back pack a bucket of brown paint. He spread it across the chair, which was the same colour. Then he left the class, and the bell rang, announcing the beginning of class and the and of lunch._

" Bella…" a male voice said. We all looked up to see the four boys.

He slammed his fist on our table "… how do you guys know about us… me"

I decided to play along. "Well I think we know about all of you guys" I said with a questioning frown as if the question didn't make sense. The girls caught on and nodded with the same frown plastered on their faces. My girls are so good.

The boys faces became as white as snow.

"How!" He repeated, his fist coming for the table again. "And you better tell us!"

And from what I saw in my vision, they actually want to prank us? They'll be upset. And we'll be laughing.

"And if we don't?" Rosalie asked. They smirked and my girls stiffened. I laughed at them. They all turned to me.

I decided to pass the message to my girls and scared them just the same.

"What will you guys do, prank us or something?" now they stiffened and we smirked.

"You'll see" they said with a slight smile, and left.

Once they out of hearing, I told Bella and the girls about what they planned for Bella. They all laughed. Those guys won't get what hit them.

Just then the bell rang.

**BPOV**

I entered the room. Edward looked at me. Strange. When he looks at me I feel like blushing. Pfft. I haven't blushed in the last two years.

Then he turned to his brother, Jasper as Alice said. And like Alice had said I was sent to sit next to Edward.

What happened next was all do to adrenaline. In ten seconds, I had exchanged the two chairs(mine and Edward's) without a sound and without no one seeing. Just as Pixie had said.

Then he turned around and sat next to me.

"Are you comfortable there?" He asked. I saw the double meaning.

"And you ?" I asked, once he had sat down_._ "Sure" he said giggling.

Then class started. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye. Can't class go by faster?

It sounds so cliché.

**EPOV**

Can't class go by faster? It sounds so cliché.

Even if I tried to stop myself, I really couldn't. I peeked now and then to see her beautiful smile every time Shakespeare was spoken.

Did I really just play a prank. Jasper saw my uneasiness.

_Eddie, man up man, its only a prank. And second of all, if Emmett's plan works_ _she'll fall for you._

That made it.

I couldn't read her mind, maybe because she could feel her sisters close? All I know is that the space beside me is blank.

One minute exactly before the bell, Alice stepped with a note claiming Bella. _Oh my gosh, the whole class will see it! _Jazz thought.

Before I could do anything, she bent to me and said " if I were you, I would go to the bathroom for an emergency wash!" then she stood up and left the class, COMPLETELY CLEAN!

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?!

And then her earlier words hit me. I felt Jazz's gaze on me as I passed my finger on my seat, to then see it covered with paint.

At this point, he was rolling on the floor laughing.

I took my hoody off, tied it to my waist and sent a message to the boys. I had had enough. When the bell rang, we headed for the jeep, forgetting about last period.

But not fast enough. The girls were in there car, laughing and snacking. When they saw me and my hoody around my waist they laughed harder.

" the war is on ladies!" Emmett said.

The girls then left for there home, probably not wanting to risk getting caught for real. But the same question lingered my mind.

_How could they have known!?!_


	6. thinking boy time

**EPOV**

The trip home was, to my surprise, wordless. Everyone was too caught up in the thoughts, and I managed to tune them other, or most likely to drown their thoughts under my loud ones.

What is going on? This is crooked. Very crooked. Of course it is, I mean we are running away aren't we?

But this made no sense. It was as though Bella had read my mind. And Alice, when she had told us about the pranks. Did they spy on us?

I saw jazz was considering the idea. And it did make sense. How else could have guessed then?

How?

We turned in the drive way and I raced to my room before Esme could ask how my day had went, so I could change. I saw that Carlisle was there as well. Yikes!

I got in my room, closed the door and put the first pair of jeans I found. Then the thought occurred. Esme would have to wash my pants, and she would see the paint? Yikes twice. O well, better tell her now.

I ran down and she was watching carefully, wondering why I had acted like that.

"Sorry mom, Emmett had an idea and now my pants were full of paint." I said, and it wasn't a lie.

And Emmett, being him, was proud, until she turned to glare at him.

"Sorry mom, a prank gone bad. Sorry?" it sounded more like a question, but she calmed down and event smiled. Or frowned mostly.

"That's what you get when you have four boys. We would need some girls around her." She exclaimed.

I saw Ben's mind then, but I didn't have time to react. In a second, Emmett was had my arms behind my back, and Jasper had his hand clamped on my mouth.

_No_!

**JPOV**

Edward wiggled and tossed, but surely he knew that Emmett was way too strong. Even how, he kept trashing and kicking, with no avail. I laughed at his attempt to bit my hands. Esme looked very worried.

Ben took the honour. "We have a great news to tell you guys. CARLISLE!!!!!!!!" We all laughed (except Esme ) when Edward started twisting more wildly then ever.

Carlisle came down and saw Edwards pleading expression. "What's going on?"

"Like I said" Ben continued "we have great news for you. Edward is finally a man!!! He has finally felt the effect the female specie can bring and had lust working his way through the whole day. Ah…life is Bella"

We all laughed at his word choice (only us three) and me and Emmett let go of Edward so he would explain it himself.

"Traitors." He mumbled, but his face was too hilarious to make us feel guilty. It would have beaten the reddest of tomatoes.

"…what…" Carlisle started. Esme's eyes were watering.

"Let's go Edward, explain." Emmett joked "who is this beautiful girl that changed you completely. I'm sure they are dying to know…"

**EPOV**

I saw in their eyes that they would never let go of this. And I didn't want my mom spying me at school to find out. I would have to say it. Yikes. Again. I gave my every brother a death glare, and now they realised I was mad.

Then I said it as fast as I could manage.

"Her name is Bella. She is smart, beautiful, nice, clever and… lets say uncommon. And very interesting. And… well…I kinda feel…I" What was I feeling any way. I met her for barely a day, for heavens sake!! "I… I think I'm falling…hard" could I do any worse?

Suddenly Esme's arms were around me, and she was crying. "I…am…so…happy." She said.

Carlisle too looked proud. And I liked it. "I guess it's time for some boy talk" he said.

I didn't like _that_.

"No, no way!!! Woo there's limits dad and you reached them." With that I raced upstairs.

I heard the guys chuckling and Emmett proposing to do it. Carlisle accepted and even if I like it better like that it wasn't cheerful. I mean, I am in there heads, aren't I. I had that explanation through four different heads.

Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Carlisle when he was explaining.

Could it be _worse_?

Emmett-_chill dude I won't!_

My breath that I didn't know I was holding in flew past my lips. This Bella was turning my life upside down.

Talking about her, I took my cell phone out to look at the picture of her I secretly took in English today.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Alice had been jumping around for the least five minutes, and after she spent five more rolling on the floor laughing. And now, she was just sighing happily, all fluffy.

"Alice! Please say it, what is your vision about!?!" rose whined. I knew that if it had been anybody, she would have forced it out of them.

"Let's just say the guys futures are a lot of fun." She sighed, humour still filled her eyes.

"And more precisely please?" I urged. "Not a chance." she shook her head, and I knew she would not tell. Not to me. Nor rose. Nor Angela.

What was it about?

Us?

Me?

Why every time the boys are part of one of our conversations I think about us, or myself?

Was I insane?

Then what is wrong with me, for gods sake? Some help?

And I fell asleep that night, for the first time in the two past years, I actually dreamed.

_And it was of Edward_.


	7. hot and mean

**(sorry if i haven't updated in a while, but as i said, the computor at my mother's is prehistoric, and guess what!?! the one at my father's exploded. friday i went to a friend's house to write, but that's the best i could do. now it's fixed but im going at my mother's tommorrow's so you'll have to be patient. sorry. divorced parents *sigh* disclaimer: i dont own twilight. sorry again and enjoy. i worked hard)**

**APOV**

_Ha! Mission 1 accomplished!_

This morning I was up at four o'clock to plan on Bella's outfit. Okay, its maybe exaggerated but hey! The effect she has on that Eddie-boy!

At first I found it sad that he had never felt like this before. I mean, we all lived through difficult things but we somewhat lived through it. Only Bella had became to numb to live through and maybe love again.

And if Bella was right, he had powers because he lived through similar things.

But then I decided that Fortuna Alice would interfere. I decided to have him FLIP!!! I had plan on revealing as much of Bella as possible without showing any of her scars and keeping it legal.

And it was fun!!!

I woke Rose and Angel a little before to leave them some time to think through the make up and hair for Bella. They were confused but I wouldn't betray him.

Yes he was annoying and all, but I wasn't that mean. No scratch that. Making him flip is probably meaner than having her know.

Because you know, she had a lot of admirers, and her reaction is not that bad. Actually, being her, she just didn't react.

So when she woke up, we tied her to a chair. And literally. We made her hair against her protests and her makeup, and I somehow manage to pull up the deep blue mini skirt. It was VERY short, but still hid the burns on the high top of her thighs. Poor Bella…

It wasn't the easiest thing to find a sexy top that hid the wiping scars on her back, but I managed. It was a notch lighter shade of blue, and tied behind her neck. And the neck line was made of ripples that fell low. VERY LOW. It came down the top of her bra, and you better not be taller then her for the view would be…

Also, it stop over her belly button, but became longer to the back so it stopped under he butt.

And she looked awesome. We could barely see the little pale scars left by daggers two years ago over her chest. And if you didn't know, it didn't show.

Then we raced to get ready while Bella mumbled non-coherent stuff.

What did she have to say. We were making the hardest work for her.

Choosing her clothes.

**BPOV**

_WHAT THE …_

What did Alice plan behind my back again. There had to be a reason for me to be dressed as though I was going to visit a bar or something.

Alice…

They were ready in a flash and we still had about ten minute ahead. Should I tell them about my dream.

Surely they were my best friends and we said everything to each other, but what would they say? Mostly Alice scared me.

When I made my mind on telling them, pixie gasp, probably seeing what I was about to say.

" Bella that's so good! Do you think it means your losing your numbness!?!" she asked jumping up and down.

"What about?" Angela asked.

"Bella dreamed of Edward last night." Alice said as if it was merely a detail. I am glad she brought more attention to my health then my dream itself.

I saw that the other girls saw probably the same way as pixie and it touched me. But pixie was still pixie and I had to stay on my guards.

" I don't think it is possible for me to lose my numb side, but to start dreaming again is most likely to be good." I said. They agreed and we left.

I sat in front, beside rose who drove, when I saw pixie texting.

To who?

I decided it was probably some person she saw their phone number in a vision.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

We were in the school parking lot, in the same spot as everyday, when my cell vibrated.

Hope its not Tanya again!!!

I looked at the number and there was a number I never saw, next to a name I knew to well:

_Alice Hale_

I showed it to my brothers and they all grinned like idiots, jazz saying he needed the number. Then it occurred to me. Where did she get my number.

Probably spying… creepy.

I read the message.

Hey Eddie-boy, a little bird told me that bells caut

yur iii so beware and try not to jump on her.

hope u have fun

Alice-xox-

What!?! She knew… how… spying… one of the boys talked… how?

But I couldn't concentrate on that. I felt my brother looking over my shoulder and gasping. But I couldn't take my eyes off her warning.

_Try not to jump on her_.

What. The. What. The. What. The. Just then the girls arrived, and when Bella got out I swear my heart stopped beating and my body stopped asking for oxygen. It ask for something else… oh come on! Calm down boy!

Emmett-_Only what, five pieces of clothing or something. _Of course Emmett would look at that. But he was right. Shoes, skirt, top and most possibly two more…

Okay, maybe my body didn't ask for it, but now the lack of air is painful. I take a sharp intake, and now it is probably trying to catch up with it.

My breathing accelerating, and Emmett was holding.

They passed by in the same matter as yesterday, and Alice being the closest, she turned to me and did a grimace, probably directed to us all, but I couldn't know because…once again… I CANT READ THEIR MINDS!!!

It took a minute, once they were gone, for us to take control.

Emmett was angry that this Rosalie intentionally looked the other way when they passed by. He wanted all her attention and nothing close to less.

Ben was stressed, which once again increased the risk of flammability.

Jasper was almost fainting because the pixie size Alice gave us her attention without us asking for it. Weird. He completely forgot the original problems. Like our POWERS!

And me, I wasn't panicked because of the power trouble either. Let's just say I had way to many… hormones…weird.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett boomed " look what I got for you" he showed us his cell phone and showed us two pictures. One was of the for girls which he sent to all of us, and one was zoomed picture of Bella and her outfit, which he sent to me.

Did I ever say how much I love Emmett. And armed of a cell phone. Well actually not always, like when he text messaged the whole school to say I was gay… But still, you get the picture.

We hurried inside.

* * *

**ANPOV**

I was with the girls when the four guys came in. Suddenly, the big had a smile paced on his face and turned to the rest of them. Alice gasped, but it was too late.

Before she could do anything, The Ben guy took a deep breath and he spit his gum. No THREW would be better. And in our direction.

Everybody watched and the every single girl in the hallway gasp as the gum landed in my hair!!!!!!!!! They probably understood the nightmare and how cutting my hair was the only solution. Or so I thought.

" you idiots" Alice started " do you have the slightest idea how long it takes to do the hair, and how bad a consequence it will be you are just assholes" She was mad now. Her language was turning bad. I wasn't listen anymore though I was so angry.

" BEN, EMMETT, EDWARD AND JASPER CULLEN, AND YOU FOUR GIRLS…DETENTION! LUNCH TIME EACH DAY THIS WEEK!"

My girls, what had we done. Ok maybe Alice but… MY HAIR!!!

And then the hero of my life arrived. Bella.

**BPOV**

I knew I had to hurry up. I would have rather do it in a bathroom but hey! No choice there.

I put my hands on both sides of the gum, while moving my fingers like if I was using them. But I wasn't.

I concentrated and the gum was untangled in seconds, fallen in my hand. I threw it out and moved so Rose could fix it up a little.

And then it was done and forgotten, a couple of girls around even applauding.

The good thing; no classes with the boys today. The bad thing; lunch with them all week.

We went through our classes fast, to fast I think, and the next thing I know, we are standing in front of the detention room door.

" kill me now" I muttered to myself.

And we opened the door.


	8. lustful hell

**Important so read this please!:**

**1.** The idea of the lust comes from Vampyra-girl. thanks to her.

**2.**Sorry if i took long but i had to restart this chapter twice. sorry.

**3.**Some people thought my chapters were too short so i happily annonce that this is my longest chapter, by lots.

**4.**Last, this is THE chapter where the action, tension and lovy-stuffy starts. So hope you enjoy it.

**So with nothing else to add, hope you love this chapter as much as I loved it !!!!!****

* * *

**

BPOV

"Kill me now" I muttered to myself

And we opened the door.

_The door to hell, _I thought. I was also very glad of the incident earlier this morning, with Angela's coke. She had spilled some on my skirt, which I had to trade for a some skinny black jeans, much to Alice disappointment.

But what was going on with her? Or mostly, what was she focusing on that made her oblivious to _our_ future! She should have seen it coming!?!

All that to say that I was happy I wasn't wearing that skirt anymore. I had stopped counting how many guys had `fallen` on the floor for a better view, and the number of sad faces that had followed when they realized that Alice had thought of giving me boy shorts "just incase"

Psychic:1 boys:0 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But strangely, it wasn't one of the boys who crawled on the floor, that made the skirt feel so tight, short and uncomfortable. It was the one I would have to eat with for the next week!

_Edward._

Why? Don't ask me!?! Someone could pick up a baseball bat and I wouldn't be as intimidated. But when he's close, I feel powerless and weak. And I hate this feeling.

So this means I also hate Edward Cullen!

And when I hate someone, I don't spare that person.

The class had a very high ceiling and metal-barred windows, which looked like a jail. It was almost the case, but with the funny sight in front of us, it didn't make me us feel helpless and stuck.

The boys were sitting in the front row, desk apart, and throwing a paper ball to each other, which the teacher was desperately trying to catch.

I wonder how many detentions I might as well save from my girls and me.

I walked over to the boys and snatched the paper ball in mid-air, gaining death glares from the boys, and a thankful smile from Mr. Barner as I handed it to him.

Then, my girls and me walked to the last desk at the back of the class and started talking.

"Alice, now that we are in the school detention and have nothing better to do, I would like to know… why was I dressed like 17 year old prostitute?" I asked. She bit her lip, reluctant to answer, but the look on my face must have convinced her.

"Will you be mad at me if I answer…" her eyes glazed over and then she answered. " Nope, you won't! You'll only laugh at me. So hear it goes. You know how boys have a tendency of falling for us…" I nodded. " Well… Edward Cullen fell for you and I thought they might stop pranking us if he was in too deep…" She couldn't finish I was laughing too hard. She was right. How could I not laugh?

Even Rose and Angel were laughing under their breath, obviously as shocked as I was. Angel, being the smart girl she is, shielded us again, not only protecting us, but also stopped us from using our powers; like that I wouldn't make anything explode. Alice frowned. I could also feel the guys gaze on my back.

" Guys…, girls" Mr. Something said. " I want to put something clear." Yeah! Here it goes!!! "I think we all realize it would be unjust to have the girls be punished as severely as the boys, so here is my deal. The girls have to attend the detentions as well as the guys…"

The boys smirked while, we, girls, pouted.

" But, to make it fair, if you girls obey, it will not be noted on their reports." Now we cheered while the guys protested.

**JPOV**

A great idea came to me, once we were done protesting. Obviously, the teacher wouldn't agree with us, but Emmett had felt the urge to try for a good moment. When the teacher left the class, I heard the girls laughing hard, and bent to the boys.

" I have an idea guys! Look, I could send them some embarrassing feeling, and see what happens!" I whisper-shouted to them.

Emmett obviously liked the idea. It seemed he had some crazy idea, though, because Edward flinched in his direction, but smiled.

Emmett laughed and bended it a little. " Let's send them lust!!! They would feel bad for falling for their enemies and might give us an angle for attack! And who knows? They might listen to 'their heart', you know… hah"

Is it me, or Emmy is getting smarter the minute. Edward laughed, and I sent him a stay-out-of-my-head look that sent him quiet. We would only need to find the right time, but something told me it might be sooner than we thought.

When we were done, Emmett was laughing his head off. It was loud enough to give anyone a headache. And guess what happened?

Rosalie stood up. " Shut up, Emmett! It's one thing to have you sniffing around me all the time, and me actually letting you walk away from this, but if you think I'll ruin my lunchtimes having you giving me headaches, then you are dead wrong!" she said.

She was speaking loud, but she wasn't actually screaming. It only made it more menacing.

Edward stood up. " My brother might not be a light bulb, but only me and my brothers have the right to talk him out! So you sit down on your oh-so-perfect-butt and YOU shut up." I saw from the corner of my eye a red Bella standing up as Rosalie sat down, abashed. _Oh oh._

"How do you dare speak like that to Rose!?!" She whispered. It was said with so much calmness, but so much venom that I actually felt a chill run up my back.

"Well she spoke some hell to Emmett" Edward said. They were now right next to each other, glaring.

" She only spoke the truth to your idiot brother! We all know how stupid and annoying all of you are, so there is no reason for you to actually prove it! It's not because your life sucks that you have to make ours unbearable! And Emmett's as bad as all of you guys!!! Listen Emmett," she said as she turned to him. " She. Is. Not. INTERESTED!"

I had absolutely no idea how she'd made a comeback so fast, and I had to admit, so… **true**, but I was impressed. Our life was in times…completely…sucking, I'll admit. I could see Edward boiling with rage, and I could feel it so hard I almost fell off my chair.

I knew what happened when Edward was that mad. He would go in his full-actor-mode. Especially when it was to protect himself from that kind of nonsense. Self-preservation. He would hide behind a cocky, laughing-to-death, mean, mature or arrogant guy to simply prove his point. I wonder how he'll act…

"Aren't girls suppose to act all cute instead of acting like some tough bodyguard? The only thing you are here is a look, so why don't you act like the little cutie-face you care so much about!?!" he said.

Ouch. I mean, we could clearly see the time it must have took them to get ready this morning. So, Eddie-boy decided to act cocky and arrogant? Go boy! Bella became burning red and now, their faces were inches apart. From the corner of my eye I could see the girls watching, Rosalie and Alice holding Angela's hand firmly. _Why?_ Angela had a concentration look on her face, as though only her will power could keep things in hand. Weird. Alice was frowning too. She looks so cute… did I just think that.

"Me!_ Act like the cutie-face I care so much about!?!_" she yelled. " May I remind you that YOU are the ones who care about how you look to everyone else, and how you want nothing else then to live the beautiful 'normal' life you will never get!" she screeched.

She was becoming more painful the minute, and as embarrassing the thing is, I felt like crying… pathetic, I know. But I couldn't stop the old memories I tried to forget to come back to mind. _The normal life you'll never get._

She continued. " So mind you Edward!_ Act like the cutie-face I care so much about._ Why don't you act _your age _and why don't you act like a human being instead of acting like the ugly monster who doesn't care what-so-ever about the other freaking people around him." She said. Edward took a step back, and as I thought it couldn't get any worst, she said it.

**BPOV**

" Sometimes I wonder if you're any better than your father." I said, before I could stop my words. Alice told me once about his murderer of a father that made Edward so insecure, being afraid to be like him.

I had never meant to use it against him, far from that, but I had felt so angry, only one thought crossed my mind. I wanted to hurt him badly, win this argument if you will. The little quote about looks had hurt a lot, because the only reason I was like that was to make Alice and the girls happy.

But I had gone way to far. I knew it from the moment I saw the anger in his eyes turn to sadness, and then anger again, only it seemed to be aimed at himself this time. And I felt emotions too.

Guilt. Sadness. Guilt. Frustration. Guilt. Self-hatred. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt… I do suck don't I? I am probably worst than his father myself.

I had to try to fix it. " Edward… that's not what I meant… I'm really sorry. I didn't think…I didn't mean one bit…sor…" he cut me off hit a wave of the hand.

" Don't worry, it's all part of the game right?" he said with a half-smile.

I shook my head. "No, it's not part of a game! I am very sorry… I was angry…I…I…" I was blabbing off wasn't I? He just shook his head.

" Don't be, I get it. The anger had also made me want to have you hurting." So he understood? "And I guess I would have done the same thing if I had that kind of info on you… before I consciously agreed to. Don't worry." He smiled.

He was going to accepted what I had done just like that, no 'death glares' or 'we all know you meant it!' kind of thing.

If I thought things couldn't be weirder, the boys started clapping. Emmett stood up "What a mouth you've got Bella." What the…

**EPOV**

I could clearly see the confused expression on her face. I knew she regretted the last part and was probably afraid of offending me. And she had, but I was used to it.

My brothers and I had argued a lot in the past, and they had used that against me more than once. At first I had never felt nothing more painful than be compared to him but now, it was just something people said. I knew I could never worst than my father, except if I was the devil himself.

But a part of me told me that I could one day be angry to a point I would react the way he had.

And, even if I understood, it still hurt. It was clear she hadn't meant it, and I had looked for it, anyway. But coming from her, for some reason, was like being stabbed in the back. I realized she had been the only person, except for Carlisle and Esme, that I wanted approval from. Since when? I don't know myself.

But it wasn't what surprised me. It was the amount of things that she knew about me that freaked me out. How much did she know? She knew about my past, the consequences of it and my condition now. She almost knew my life completely.

Did she know what I felt… whatever I did feel?

She looked as though she was watching the end of a movie without having seen the beginning, while Jazz, Em and Ben cheered. The other girls looked as though we had grew a second head, except Angela who seemed to be concentrating on something far away… Very weird.

I smiled at her, and brought my hand forward. "Peace?" I asked. She smile back, and if I hadn't been concentrating hard not to, I would have drool at the sight of her beautiful happy face. She shook my hand, and then another confused look crossed her face as we pulled our hands apart.

Did that mean she felt those too? That I'm not crazy? Did the electric currents that pass through me had not been imagined. One look at her face and it was clear. She had felt them. I was about to say something when I caught Jazz smiling.

Jazz-_ Now's the time. Brace yourself Eddie here it comes._

But he never gave the time to do so. Please Jazz don't!!!

But of course he wouldn't have thought twice.

Suddenly, I was caught with a sudden feeling, that even if I had never felt it before, I knew it was lust. I felt like was going to fly, or more likely to jump on Bella. I felt my palms starting to sweat as I tried very hard to stay put, and looked over Bella's head as I tried to forget she was there. Of course that was vain effort.

I could hear my brothers' fantasies all at once, as the lust filled the room, and I could see their statue like figures, but all I could think about were mine. Bella in my arms, her lips on mine… all of them becoming worst the second. And the worst was that I liked it.

I could feel Bella's gaze on me and my brothers, as well as the three other girls'. "Edward…?" Bella asked, and boy did I like the sound of it. I wanted her to say it again.

This is getting out of hand. Way out of hand.

"Edward…Guys…is everything all right?" She asked. Yes, I was more than fine.

_Ok now I had to stop._

I nodded once, turn around and walked over to the guys. Then, I smacked Jazz on the back of the head. And the lust disappeared, letting me think clearly.

Of course the girls would not be aware of what happened. They were immune to my power, for heaven's sake! Of course they would be to Jazz's to!!! How could I be so stupid!?!

I told the guys and they all smacked their foreheads with their palms, muttering under their breath things unintelligible. I could feel the girl's gaze on my back.

The bell rang and all of us went for the door. But before, I had something to do.

**BPOV**

It's strange how my life is. I had a lot of explanation for it, but it didn't help the fact that it was strange.

My hypothesis is that I was hurt so much that I didn't feel pain anymore. Because pain is an illusion sent from your brain to a certain part of your body to tell you something wrong is happening there. And I think that alarm was sent so often it didn't work anymore. That is why I didn't feel anything.

Or so I thought.

How come was that I received a punch, it would do nothing, but a slightest touch from him would actually be so strong that it was more painful than anything else. But it was painful, because I hated it. And I hated it, because it was as though my body was craving it.

I also felt that if it was that pain, I wanted to feel it more than anything else.

That's what I felt when we shook hands.

He also acted like such an arrogant jerk at one point, that I knew why Alice called him a player.

And the strange look he had afterwards. Like he was in pain, but happy, and deep in concentration, and as though he was trapped or something…

All those thoughts filled my mind when all eight of us came out. I could see the hallway was full, but no one or almost were in their lockers. They were there to see us. And I was glad the detention room was soundproof.

I was about to follow the girls when a hand grabbed my elbow, and pushed me gently against the lockers. The hallway became dead quiet, as Edward stood before me, a hand on either side of my head.

_He won't do what I think he's going to do, is he?_

He leaned in and continued until his lips were almost touching my ear. Then he whispered, very quietly blowing his delicious breath over the side of my face.

" I'm sorry for what happened at the end of detention, and if you hadn't guessed, what you said is more than forgotten. I wouldn't let something like that stop me anyway." He then pulled away slowly, letting his lips trail along my cheek.

The hated, craving and painful feeling was there, and I never felt so happy, though I was so confused that even if wanted I couldn't let it show. I had to ball my hands to make sure I wouldn't grab Edward's shirt. I loved it ... So much...

And then, too early, he turned around and left, followed by three grinning boys. As soon as they were out of sight, the hallway started buzzing with whispers.

This can't be good.

Slowly , I turned to see an open-mouthed Angela, a jumping-up-and-down Alice and a Rosalie wearing a full-face smile. If I worried about the witnesses before, now I was terrorized.

_Help me god. Only you know what they do in these conditions._

**_Hope you liked it and review!!!!_**


	9. Jacob in the picture

_**As you see there is less chapters than before, but only because i took the author's notes(2) out. hope it leaves you less confused**_

**Hey, i hope you didn't wait to long, and i know you did, so i put excitement in this chapter. So raise your hand people, who wants to meet ... **

**Jacob? (dah dah dah)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh dear God, please, have I not suffered enough?

It didn't seem like it, especially with the fact that he sent Alice after me! I mean, can you imagine. Alice! I think she might as well kill me, if it wasn't for the fact that she likes torturing me so much.

Suddenly, the three girls grabbed me and pulled me in the closest girl's bathroom, made sure it was empty and then locked the door.

"Ok, spill!" Alice said in an excited but menacing voice. I just couldn't understand. How can someone so small be so terrorizing? And to me! I mean, I'm afraid of nothing but she! She freaks me out!!

The girls waited impatiently.

"Alice, if there was something to tell you'd know it by now, of all people." I said

She was fuming. "Look, I can only see the future, not the past. If I missed something, I missed it. And obviously, I did. So…" she said, putting on a poker face, and walking closer, slowly and frighteningly, "_Spill, Swan._" She said in the most scary whisper I'd ever heard.

"Oh god please, there's nothing to tell. What! Ok I know it looked weird but never did anything happen. You were there, for heaven's sake! Why am I explaining myself anyway, to you guys? Go talk to him not me!" _Please find a way out, find a way out…_

Got it!!!

I stepped towards the door. "Hey, by the way, the bell rang a while ago, so we better go before we get late to class."

Their eyes widen as they realized that it had rang before we even got out of the DT room.

Me: 1 Psychic: 0!!!!

Yay!!!

We literally ran to our next class, which we arrived seconds before the bell. I was happy that we at least had one class together, even if it was Sex. Ed.

Luckily for us, the teacher wasn't there, and arrived just as we were sitting down. Oh great, it's Mr. Banner! (_Note the sarcasm_)

No but really, the guy's not that bad. Hey, he did take for the girls in the DT room didn't he?

So he comes at the front of the class, completely at the opposite side of the room and me and the girls, and the ruin everyone's fun, he decides that today is the right day to do seating arrangements.

Forget what I said earlier, he's as bad as any other teacher.

At least Edward is not in this class, for if he was, and with my luck, I'd end up sitting beside him. That, or Alice would force the teacher.

Uh. Can't he just leave my head sometimes? A little peace. Literally, Angel was to close to have him read my mind, put he was still stuck there.

Oh, great!

Okay, now I am definitely grateful he isn't here, since Mr.'s putting everyone in boy-girl groups.

"… Rosalie and Eric, Alice and Mike, Angela and Tyler, Isabella and Jacob…" those were the only information I needed, and memorized. The rest I forgot.

Once he was done, we all went in the place that was assigned to us, and used the time the teacher let us to meet our new partner. That's when I met him for the first time. _Jacob._

He was a full case punk, like I had once been. Half emo, half rebel. I remember being like that, right after my incident, and after discovering my powers. And before, of course, that I met the girls, my new family.

So, seeing him, I couldn't stop smiling. And he noticed.

" What are you smiling at?" he asked, a grin lightening up his dark face.

" Nothing," I said, doing the best-confused look I could manage, but when he started laughing, I followed. "Actually, before I met the _real _devil in Prada," I said, pointing to Alice, "I was just like you, which makes you the most interesting person in this school so far." I said. He only laughed more.

I noticed a couple of people turning around, shocked. He noticed too.

"They're just surprise," he explained. "Usually, I laugh very few, not by choice, but mostly because no one tries to make me." He said, and I understood. He seemed to know, and smile. "Plus, you don't look like the kind of person who would hang with me so…" he laughed and I shook my head.

"That's prejudice. Actually, I prefer you to most of the fashionistas I know, most of the time they think too much of themselves." I said, and he nodded, knowing what I was referring to.

Before we could say any more, though, Mr. Banner asked for the class's attention. He started with the normal Bla Bla and then went to the theme of all our conversations in this class for the rest of the week and the next.

" As some might know, and others might not, in two weeks there will the school trip to New York" he said.

Really, New York? It could be fun, if not for Alice… just imagining the shopping she could do there. _No!_

" Anyway, for those who are interested, the forms are at the secretaries' office, and the price is there, as well. Also, this year, to make sure to limit the problems, those who are going will choose only one person to share a room with."

What? One person? Isn't there usually space for four people in a room?

As though he could read my thoughts, Jacob asked.

"I know," Mr. said. " And you _will_ be four in a room, only you get to choose only one of them. Last year, when you _could _choose who your roomies were, some made very… deadly… combinations, and we have decided it would be better to mix the people up a little."

Great. Now we would have to share a room with strangers. _If_ we went, of course, but by the way Alice was bouncing right now, she was probably seeing us there. Yikes.

He continued explaining the details of the trip, only in his expression I could see that there was something hidden behind the speech.

And there, out of nowhere, he started talking about how the rooms were for sleeping and nothing else.

I knew something like that would come out. I mean, we are in Sex. Ed., so of course it would come up.

I laid my head on the desk before me and sighed loudly. I heard a deep chuckle and a warm hand started rubbing circles on my back. Of course, he had no idea about the scars, but coming from him, it was more peaceful than uncomfortable.

I looked up at him curiously. He bend in and whispered " wait til the end before vomiting."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, and so did he. In seconds, most of the class turned around to watch and the teacher glared at us as well. It took most of my strength to not start laughing even more.

When the teacher finally stopped staring, we started talking again.

"So, you and Cullen, huh? Not that I'm against it… well I am but… you know he's a player, right? He broke lots of hearts in the past you know?" He said, clearly uncomfortable. I understood his discomfort. Most of the time it would be considered girl talk.

I laughed a little at his strange sentence.

"Yes I know he's a player. Yes, it doesn't surprise me that he broke hearts. And no, I am not with 'Cullen'" I said. It made him laughed, and he had this… relieved look on his face.

After calming down, he became serious again. "But_, he_ is after you." He sighed

"You're not the first to tell me that" I giggled, thinking of Alice. Literally, of all people, couldn't Edward stop being after me? Not that I hated him, but it was still very uncomfortable, plus, I am a very evil person. If it means hurting him, I was going to. I always get my way.

Jacob smiled evilly, as though once again he knew what I felt. " I have a plan." He said, and I was all too eager to hear it.

**APOV**

_Oh. My. God!!!!_

I had a vision all too great! Bella was going to try and get rid of Edward!

But of course, I saw it wouldn't work. Yes, at first he will feel bad and worthless and not up to the challenge. But, with the help from his brothers, it will become one of the greatest hunting games ever!!!

And I'll be in the first row to watch it all!!!

Yay!!!!

And New York!!! This is going to be the best year ever.

I was off daydreaming (and completely forgetting about Mr. Banner's speech) when the bell rang, bringing back from my reveries. I knew the girls would find it strange, not waiting for Bella, but I still tried to convince them.

Finally, Bella and Jacob were the last ones out.

**BPOV**

That guy is a genius! Though I told him it was unnecessary for him to give me a real phone number, he said it was better than a blank piece of paper.

Oh well, I might need it someday. Who knows?

* * *

**EPOV(oh)**

Ben had seen the girls entering room 105, so at the end of class we ran right there, so we were in view, but far away.

The girls came out as well as everybody else, except my Bella… not my… only Bella…anyways.

Angela, Rosalie and Alice, though, came right to us, and I was almost drowning in the boys' thoughts.

Jasper, feeling me tense, spoke up. "So, what are you guys doing…?" he asked

Rosalie shrugged. "Waiting for Bella, she's still in there." In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice grinning evilly, so I turned to her, and everyone followed my gaze.

She giggled softly, and almost yelled (almost, because it sounded extremely loud to me but no one seemed to notice) "Edward, dear Edward, I think you have some competition."

What? Wait…. how…what? Competition? In what? The other girls seemed just as confused as me.

Alice wasn't saying that…

Before I could find my voice, Bella came out of class with… _Jacob._

Slowly, he took her hand, and made her twirl like a dancer, and I could hear her sweet giggle. What…?

And it keeps getting worse.

He put his _filthy_ hands on her waist and lifted her, before sitting her on a desk waiting just outside the class, her feet dangling inches from the floor.. Everyone in the hallway was quiet, just staring in shock.

At least I wasn't the only one.

Then, he put his stinking hands on her knees, and pulled her legs apart, and than stood between them. Can't he just stop? Of course not, it's _Jacob. _

His hands then went to her hips, and he rested his forehead on hers, whispering things I couldn't hear. She though, was blushing furiously.

FINALLY, he stepped back, pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her. _His phone number._

Finally, he turned to me, raised his eyebrows and walked away. Bella was still on the desk, blushing, and finally, snapping to reality. She started giggling, and ran to us.

" We need a girls' meeting. Now!" she said to the three others. She didn't even acknowledge us.

The other girls weren't any better. They seemed to have forgot about us as they pulled her to the closest bathroom.

We, boys, stayed there in shock for a few seconds. I could hear the thoughts around me, but Ben's thought caught my attention.

Ben- _What if she really likes him, and not Edward. We can't do anything about it. Just like Edward couldn't do anything to stop himself from loving her._

God. I was in love with her. I knew it. It took so much meaning just there. I love her, I love her, love her.

I love her, I love her, I love her, I LOVE HER! More than I can find words for it.

I love her _and she doesn't love me back._


	10. depressions&deep in thoughts

*** **************************************************** ***

**IMPORTANT: NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!**

**As you probably noticed, this not an authors note. i removed all the previous authors notes and replaced them with new chapters.****This means that this if it's the first new chapter you notice since you read the last note, you probably haven't read the previous chapter. Without it, you won't understand. **

**So go back and enjoy!!!**

*** **************************************************** ***

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_I actually did it!_ I thought I would pass out from embarrassment the moment he sat me down! But still, I did it, and from the look on Edward's face, the plan was working!

The girls (once again) pulled me to the closest bathroom to talk. This time though, there was already two other girls. But that didn't stop Rosalie. Alice was too occupied in jumping up and down in excitement, but one glare from Rose did the job. They scurried away as fast as they could to save their dear lives.

Rose doesn't seem like it, but really, she's one of the nicest girls, when you know her well. The only problem is, since the E incident (Emmanuel), she let's no one see that side of her. That's when she started hiding behind that shell. Maybe in the future…

Suddenly, two pairs of hands, which belonged to Rosalie and Angela, pushed me against the wall and they started throwing questions my way all at once.

"Who is he?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"What happened?"

"Who asked who out?"

"What about Edward?"

What!?! "Ok, ok, slow down! He's Jacob, no, nothing, no one, and it's all about Edward." I said before they could ask anything else. They looked at me like I had just grown a second head. Ok, let's restart for the slow pokes.

"The punk is called Jacob, we are not dating, so obviously nothing ever happened. No one asked the other out and I am only doing this to get rid of Edward. Clear?" I asked. They were silent for a minute, probably trying to figure something logical out of this.

"The only thing I came up with, which doesn't make sense…" Angel started, deep in thought, "is that you're trying to make Edward… Jealous?" It sounded like a question, which was probably the point.

Alice, off in her little world, was now laughing fully.

"What? No! You know me better than that. All I want to do is to make him think I'm reserved, or falling for hardcore punks only. Whatever, all I want is to let him go, and him to let go of _me!_" I said.

They stared at me for a few seconds before grinning too.

Angela nodded and laughed. "I almost thought, for an instant, that you were honestly going to just go on and date him… God, I don't know you too well…" I laughed along.

"You were just too excited to think clearly. Don't worry." I said, amused.

Rosalie, all of sudden, let out a snarl. " Next time you get an idea, Einstein, mind sharing? Some of us also have an annoying Boy-Boy following around!" she growled, though I could see she was holding back laughter.

"Oh, Emmett's not that bad." We only laughed more.

Suddenly, Angela turned to me. " But Edward's not that bad either?" she asked. The girls turned to me, also curious.

"I….I…" I took a deep breath, and looked at the ground, tracing patterns on the floor. "You guys know the reason. It's not because it's Edward… I just rather he lets go now then me having to tell him to go later… He's not going to change the fact that I don't want any of this… that I'm…Afraid…of this…" I felt three pairs of arms circling me.

They knew how hard it was for me to talk about the few emotions I had left. That's one of the reasons I loved the girls so much. As much as I understand them, they understood me just the same.

After a little more justifications and few more laughs, we left for our different classes. I knew that since I was going to be far from Angela, I had to be careful of what I was thinking about. No powers, nor Jacob's plan.

So I had seconds left to think of what was happening.

And, I took those seconds wondering if I had done the right decision. Edward wasn't perfect, but somehow, he made me happy.

And, as I remembered his sad expression of earlier, I realized that I was doing the complete opposite to him.

I changed the direction my train of thought was going towards as I entered the class where I caught a glimpse of Edward's down face.

The day when by slowly.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

**(1 hour after school)**

I brought the remote control up once more, and switched channel. Ugh, the weather. I always wondered how a guy that ugly could talk about worldwide tragedies with such a wide smile.

If I could look at least half as joyful as the weatherman did, maybe Esme wouldn't look as concerned.

In the background, I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking quietly. I heard the word "depression" and " suicide" and other things that made me think they'd be watching me. I know why. I think the last time I looked that way was when I arrived from the orphanage the first time. Lifeless.

That was the period that they had to hide all of the knives. And I did happen to find some…

All in all, I ended up at the hospital way too often than I should.

Once more, I brought the remote control up, and switched channel. Finally, a good channel for my mood! The screen showed a snowstorm. All black and white, with an empty and endless buzzing sound.

Perfect. Hypnotic.

I laid the remote next to me and curled in a ball to watch the screen. I could forget Bella.

I know I can.

Why wouldn't I be able? It's not because she occupies every single one of my thoughts that it's impossible.

Okay, I'm in deep shit.

For the first time today, I tore my eyes off the T.V., and notice that my complete family was there with me.

They looked at me with sad expressions, and weak smiles. I smiled back at them, even if I'd never be as convincing as the weatherman. Actually, I don't understand why I even try.

I was sad, and they knew it. But they didn't know the complete reason. Yes, Jacob was an awful part of it, but it wasn't all. It happened after. In class. I had two classes with Bella, without the other girls. But I should as well not have read her mind. It made things worse.

She never thought about me once. Never. And to make things worse, I could see that she was doing on purpose. Every time she looked my way and noticed me, she looked away and started thinking about random things. All that never would ever be related to me. Like Alice's shopping addiction. Or how she had to clean her room some time soon.

It hurt.

I got up and went to bed.

I woke the in the morning.

I went to school.

Came home.

Went to bed.

And that is what I did for the rest of the week. Did I tell you I also ate the three necessary meals every day? Yeah I actually did the effort to do it.

And I never looked at her once this week. Not in detention, and not in class. Not in the hallways, nor in the cafe. Not in the schoolyard, nor in the parking lot. When I felt she was close, I dropped my eyes to the floor, until out of danger.

Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird, but I have that strange feeling every time she's close. It's the signal that warns me at just the right time.

I didn't want her to know at just what point it hurt. I know she must have realized something was wrong with me by now, but she has no idea at what point.

And it will stay like that.

But inside I was dying. She had ripped away my heart, and I couldn't take it back.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

I love you.


	11. ruinning it then fixing it

**sorry!**

**I am in the end end of this school year, so the amount of homework and studying is incredible! Any way, i wrote this chapter and i'll do my best to go on, but i don't promise anything. Summer is coming, so i'll write there.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_I was running as fast as I could. I had to catch him. I had no idea why, but I had to catch up with him. And he was walking away slowly, but no matter how hard I tried, he was faster. "Edward, don't go!!!" I screamed over and over. But never did he listen. And I kept running. I knew I was dreaming, but suddenly, the sensation of having my feet tied became over powering. If I was dreaming, it was way too realistic to my liking. I couldn't run after him anymore. And, only then did he stop. He turned around and for the first time did I notice the pain plastered on his face. He looked at me, disappointment filling his eyes. He glared at me, as though I had just thrown my last chance to the garbage. I wanted to take a step forward and get the feeling I used to get every time I touched him.__But my feet were still tied, and I stumbled into darkness…_

**CRASH!!!!**

I woke up panting, sweaty and my shirt and hair sticking uncomfortably to my skin. I looked down and noticed my quilt was turned tightly around my legs, probably because of my uneasy night.

I undid the cloth will looking around my room in horror. All my frames and lamps, including a glass of water, were shattered. I vaguely remembered being woken up by the sound of broken glass, and silently cursed myself. Damn powers!

I hated this circus! Since I did this plan with Jacob, Edward did exactly what I wanted. He let me go. So why did he haunt my dreams that way?

I would never have seen this coming. Everywhere I went, I thought of him. Every minute that passed by, I thought of him. Everything I saw reminded me of him. What? Did that mean…

Oh gosh! Please don't tell me it means that I care for him!!!

Okay, let's look at it from a clinical point of view. I can't stop thinking of him. Check. I feel strangely ecstatic when I think of him. Check. I can _feel _when he was close. Check….

Don't panic, don't panic, DON'T PANIC!!!!! I'm sure it's just some consequence or after shock from my little problem.

To change the direction my thoughts was going, I went to bathroom and took a garbage bag. Suddenly, I wondered why I didn't wake up the girls with my dreaming. I found out pretty fast. Alice had let a letter on the mirror.

_Gone shopping!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I wanted to wake you, but the girls_

_told me that you would probably_

_rather sleep while you can._

_We'll be back by 1:00._

_See ya!_

_-Pixie-_

_XoX_

Good. I was happy to know they were having fun, and extremely happy that they let me skip one of Pixie's shopping trip.

I went back to my room and let out a sigh. If those dreams didn't stop, soon this orphanage would be falling to pieces. I hurried through my room, picking up all the broken objects, and putting them in the black plastic bag. I finished actually faster than I thought, and it kept me distracted.

I went to our 'living room' and through the bag in the garbage, while mentally opening the mini fridge we kept there.

Well, powers aren't that bad sometimes. I took a yogurt and looked for something to occupy me. I looked through the dressers and the wardrobe… _oh my god!!!_ Alice's vision diary! It was hidden under a pile of skirts.

I should have thought about this a long time ago. Who here spends more time in the wardrobe than in her own room? Alice of course. But strangely, I couldn't come to open it. It would be too mean. And if she hid it from us, there must have been a reason, right?

So I put back in place. I could still use it as blackmail if it was to come handy, but for now, I would let it go. It was strange how I wanted to be a better person these days. Maybe it was because of Ed …

Stop!! This is unsafe territory! Think of something else, and fast!

I was scanning the room panicking, when something silver caught my eye. Is it me, or a certain person was distracted this morning? First, Pixie miss-hides her diary, and now her cell phone? Weird.

It is true, though, that lately Alice seem… far, like in her own little world. But, as much as I was curious to know, something told me I didn't want to…

But screw it!!! Maybe her cell would tell me! I flipped it open and looked at messages. There really wasn't much. I went to look at her contacts, and I wasn't surprised when I saw that half the school was already there. *Sigh* Visions.

So that wasn't what 'almost' made me drop the phone with surprise. And, by almost, I mean 'very close to'. Because, what almost made drop it was that the last person she had contacted was…

_Edward Cullen._

No way.

She had talk to _him_. When, how, why!?! She kept bugging me to talk to Edward, but she talked to him too… What had she _said_!?!

I was totally and completely _horrified_. And that was understatement. I knew that if I didn't do something, and calmed down, I'd do something I'd regret. So, with the cell _tightly _in my hand, I sat on the arm of our sofa, and open the T.V.

It was the news. First, they talked about a storm in Africa, and then a flu that was going on.

I was listening intently to every word, not because it interested me, but more to be occupied for a while.

Then, all of a sudden, the newscaster started talking about some serial killers, and ex-gang members, that had escaped from jail. Now, _that_ was interesting. I turned the volume higher and listened.

"_The dangerous and deadly serial killer James Lavoie, also known as_ 'The Tracker', _has escape from the top security prison two days ago, with a couple of his 'friends'. The police are still searching how they actually did this. Until further notice, we would ask for everyone, especially women, to stay at home. This is serious. They are dangerous, and only few survivors are known, and they keep disappearing."_

The Tracker, huh? Not bad, though I felt chills run down my back. How did he get that name? Did he hunt his victims, or maybe did he catch everyone who ran away. Shit, if he's out there, one eye contact and we were dead. That sucked.

From the picture that was shown on T.V., he was a good-looking guy, about our age. I actually could see him in a street-gang. He had blond hair, and dark eyes, with a scary and dominant look in them.

No wonder he was a killer. On that picture, he looked half-crazed, and ready for the sanitarium.

He looked… _deadly_.

And then, being the pessimist I am, I thought of what would happen if one of us, the girls, crossed him in a dark alley. We had lived through so much; we wouldn't be able to take anymore. And if one of us… _died_… I think we'd all die too.

And I thought, what if I actually did die, what was I leaving behind? My girls, in pain and time of need. But I knew, that as long as they stayed together, they would be fine. The money I had inherited from my parent would be given to them as well, though that wasn't an issue.

Pixie's and Rose's mother had a lot of money, and she left it for her daughter's when she died, though they never knew about it until their father's death. And, Angel's parents sent money every month in exchange of never seeing her again.

It was sad, but in a way, we all made it, and even without me, they would. I had no other family, no one else I could hurt, so it couldn't be that bad, could it…

The thought occurred me then, that not everyone I knew would be fine. I would leave _him_ heart broken. And Jake…

No, Jake would be fine, and I left him with good memories. But Edward, I left him bad ones. And that would be the way he remembered me for ever after?

I could not let that happen. I know that for the last week, I have been trying my hardest not think of this, but now it was all clear.

I had to do something. th guilt was so strong. I remember this quote that said: make your life worth remembering. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

I quickly wrote the name of the killer down, making a mental note of doing some researches later, and put the paper in my sweat pant's pocket.

I was not going to leave things like this. I didn't want this. I hated this.

And I knew exactly what I was going to do, and no matter how stupid and crazy I would sound, boy was I going to do it.

I took a slow deliberate breath, and calmed down, thinking about what I was going to do.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I listened to the ticking of the clock until finally, my heart was back to normal. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't scared, but I truly was. Why? Who knows? All I knew was that every time it came to him, my feelings went wild.

Slowly, I bent towards the couch where lay the silver object I needed.

I took a few more shaky breaths, and reviewed my messed up plan. Finally, I took the phone in my trembling hands, and opened it once more.

I knew what I was going to do.

And I was going to do it now, before anything else ever stopped me again.

* * *

**tell me what you think about it!!! Please review, because i hurry up to be sure that no one actually waits for too long, but i don't even know if there is people waiting! please!**


	12. crimes&calls

**You people wanted long chapters, this is the longest one i have written in my damn life!!! so enjoy!!!!**

**and by the way, this, i think, Is The Funniest Chapter Ever!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Edward, listen, you can't just stay there all day, feeling bad for yourself." Jasper said, as I switch channel once again. I had the feeling I had been watching T.V. in while now, though I had no idea.

"Common move it dude!" Em yelled. I flinched a little at his loud voice. Didn't he know that I wasn't in a mood to be yelled at?

Carlisle and Esme were sitting across the room, and watching me intently. I knew they had noticed by now that I wasn't going to suicide myself, but I think that they thought that if they left, they might not get to see me actually doing something with my life.

I don't think it was going to happen, but I felt to lazy to tell them.

"Emmett, be nice to Edward!" Esme yelled. Did I tell you how much I love my mother? Really, I could see in their worried eyes that they cared for me more than any adopted parents could.

Wow. That was poetic.

" Ok, sorry Edward," Emmett said. "So let me rephrase: do you mind moving your butt from there and actually doing something productive!"

Ok, Emmett's mad. Not good. But I wasn't going to do anything about it. Why? Because I don't feel like it.

"Please stop yelling," I whispered. If he didn't hear it, I wasn't going to repeat. I was too tired. I hadn't slept for three days because of my Bella.

She maybe wasn't my Bella, but in my mind, where no one could come in, I was going to fantasize as much as I wanted. I just wasn't going to say it out loud.

Ben started pacing in front of the T.V., blocking my view. I frowned. I actually managed to frown!!!

But, yah, I know, that's how down I have become.

"Maybe we should go out, you know, do crazy guy stuff together." Ben proposed. "Like, I don't know, burp in public places, eat all the little food samples in the grocery stores and use our powers to freak people out a little… or a lot." I had to smile at this. Ben was doing his best.

Carlisle glared at Ben for having such ideas, and the guys smirked. When Esme saw I liked the idea (a little) she beamed.

"Common Carlisle, if it makes Edward feel better?" she said. She really was a great mother. When he saw my smile I tried so hard to hide, he sighed and nodded. Before I could say a word, the guys had pushed me to the car and soon we were driving to the shopping mall.

I tried to tell them I rather stay home, but they told me it was for the best, and that if we were able to stay out of trouble at eight years old while doing stupidities like we were about to, then we would still be able.

That was the thing. The last time I actually burped or farted in presence of people, I was probably still wearing diapers, or close to that anyway. And the worst thing in this, it could actually be fun and I was looking forward to it.

**APOV**

_Oh, shoot!_ I was going to call Bella to see if she was okay, but I must have forgot my cell phone at home. Oh well! Vision time! I concentrated very hard, and slowly images slowly filled my head.

_I had left my phone on the little table in our living room, next to the coach. I saw Bella walking in the room, looking very panicked. She saw my cell, and suddenly the alarm in her eyes changed to amusement. She took my cell, and seconds later, almost dropped it._

I knew what she saw. She probably went to see my contacts and saw Edward's name. But why did she look in there? Anyway, I had to see the rest!!!

_She was watching the T.V. with a sad expression. Than slowly, so slowly a turtle would have won the race, she pick up my cell, and opened it._

The vision changed.

_I was floating over her shoulder, and I almost choked. She pressed each key one by one slowly, spelling his name, and pressed on send. And before I could see if Edward answered it…_

The vision changed again. No! Not now!

_Four very handsome boys, covered in soap, were walking through the mall we were in, laughing their heads off. I knew them. Of course I did, they were the guys. Jasper, the usually calm one, bends to the side and grabbed a handful of fries from the plate of a women passing by. He ate them, while the lady looked astonished, and the boys laughed some more._

The image finally disappeared.

Angela shook my shoulder. "Alice, are you all right? What did you see?" Rose and Angel looked at me, curious. I just shook my head. I had no idea what I had seen anyway.

**EPOV**

We arrived pretty early at the mall, and not a lot of people were there. Well, this could be fun, what do I have to loose?

**BENPOV**

Great, it actually seemed to be a good idea to crash the mall, and I was glad of it. It's been a while since Edward actually accepted to do something crazy, but whatever the reason, I wasn't complaining!

And all that trouble because of a girl? Well… I know that if it had been Angela… I might have reacted the same. By the way, before Jacob came in the picture, I had never seen Edward so alive.

If only this trouble could be fix. And the worst, Edward didn't notice how many times Bella would stare at him for periods of time when he wasn't looking.

"Stop saying nonsense, Ben, it doesn't help at all." Edward grumbled from behind. We were now walking from store to store, looking for our first act.

I snorted, and all the guys stopped on track to look at me with wide eyes. Okay, I know the sound was weird, and that usually I don't speak my opinion, but now, there's no way in hell I'll let him believe stupidities.

"Look, first of all, I didn't say anything," he rolled his eyes. "And Edward, think what you wanna think, but if I had to say one last thing for the rest of my life, it would be this: you don't see it, but she's suffering as much as you do!"

Em and Jasper nodded, and I knew they had seen the same thing as I had. The only problem now was to convince him.

"Hey, think about it this way! If those girls can hide their thoughts from you, what tells you they can't also hide their pain? Think about it! And by the way, if that's the best she can do, then she's not that good, cause we all saw through her lie." Does this make sense? Let's say it does.

" She's as uncomfortable with this as you are." This is declared the biggest speech I have ever done in my life!!

Edward looked at us for a while, and slowly a smile spread on his face. He laughed a little, and said, "Fine, whatever you say."

I huffed, but soon we were walking again, when Emmett stopped us. We turned to him. He was smiling, watching intently the huge fountain. Then, he swirled to look at us.

"Let's buy soap for laundry." He said. Nice! That was all we needed to know.

**EPOV**

It had been so long that I had done those kinds of things, that it took a second to understood what it meant, but once I did, I became both excited and nervous. What if we got caught? I became happy when I realized that since Carlisle had given us permission this morning, he couldn't get mad while he'll be bailing us out of jail. Right?

We went in a little further until we found a pharmacy, and bought the biggest bottle of laundry detergent there was, which earned us quite a look from the cashier. We also bought four super big water bottles, and balloons. Then, we followed Emmett to the bathroom. Luckily, there was no one.

We took the sign 'out of order' that was on one of the cabinets and put it on the main door. Then, to be sure we wouldn't be disturbed, Jasper locked the door.

We emptied all the four bottles in the sink, and filled them up with the transparent bleach. It looked exactly like water! We still had a bit left over though (or should I say a lot?), so we put it in Emmett's backpack, and we left with each a bottle. This would be great!

**JPOV**

We would all separate and arrive at different times, so that we wouldn't look suspicious. I knew it was a lost cause, since we all accidentally wore black but still. I was the first one to go.

With my bottle in hand I went to sit on a bench next to the fountain with my back to it. Seconds later, a young girl came to sit next to me, trying to look sexy. It didn't work at all. Seriously, I thought I was going to burst laughing. I was about to tell her I was taken by Alice, when Edward arrived, and sat on the fountain side with Ben on the opposite area that I was. They talked and laughed, like to best friends.

Finally, Emmett came on one of the sides left, and started picking cents from the bottom. This time, I couldn't contain my laugh, and looked in the other direction so that I wouldn't blow up our plan.

Then, when no one was looking, I 'stretched' and 'accidentally' spilled the content of my bottle in the fountain behind me. Of course, it created little drops to splash on the bench, and the girl beside me squealed and ran away. Yah, two in one!

I turned around to see that everyone's bottle was empty. We all left running, not giving a damn about subtlety anymore.

**BENPOV**

This was fun! We ran to the escalator to level two and looked down. After a minute, foam started to be seen, and after five minute, guards were doing there best to stop it, and trying to put the bubbles back in. We were about to die laughing, and at the same time trying to be quiet.

We hurried to the bathroom (our meeting place), and once inside, we crumbled to the ground. I laughed so hard that water in the toilette bowls started boiling! After a couple of minutes we calmed down.

"What's next?" Edward asked. We all looked at him and laughed. Even he thought it was funny!

Of course, Emmett had an idea. "Well, we have balloons and sinks? What do ya think?" We all smiled, and ran to the sinks. The bathroom was quite long when we look at it actually. We filled thirteen balloons, and hid the detergent behind a toilette for later. Like that, we had place to hide the balloons in the bag.

As we were walking out, Emmett stopped and looked around. When he was sure no one would see use, he used his strength to 'rip' the boy sign/girl sign from the bathroom doors, and pressed them into the wood, with such force that it would hold in place, on the opposite door the belonged on.

We all chuckle, since we knew that all the girls who came to this bathroom who have to go back, and the guys would be very mixed-up once inside.

We were about to go, when Edward stopped us this time. Now I was curious. He took one of the balloons, and open the now boy bathroom door a little, he put a balloon on top so it would fall on the next person that opened it. Not bad, for a good boy!

We then climbed to the third level, where we knew that people at the bottom would not be able to recognize us, and threw randomly three balloons each. Of course being Emmett, he'd do some kind of mistake…

Crap! It fell on a cop!!! He looked up and yelled, "Hey stop them!" By that time, we were dashing away. We ran through the hallways when we came face to face with an other cop. Shit!

I heard him say in his phone that he'd found us, but one thing was sure, he hadn't caught us!! We separated and soon, we were running in opposite directions. Ha! He was running after …

**EMPOV**

Crap! That stupid cop is after me! I mean, he has nothing on me, but still, I can't just beat up a cop, can I? So I did the only sane thing I could do, RUN!!!

I could see him speaking in his phone, though I couldn't hear. And soon I regretted it. I ended up trapped between two cops!!!! THIS COULD NOT HAPPEN TO ME!!! They tied my wrists together with handcuffs and tied me to a bench. While the other left, I was stuck with the same gorilla that betrayed me earlier. Damn, I can't break free with him watching!

A lot of people stopped to look at me, but when they did I growled at them, and they RAN. I was about to lose hope when Edward arrived.

"HEY GORILLA, NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO CATCH ME IT SEEMS!" Eddie yelled. Go Eddie Go! He grimaced at me, and suddenly I had the impression that it was safer for me to shut up. He nodded and ran. The cop chased him. Yes!

I broke the cuffs with a flick of my hand and I ran away to the first place that came to mind. The bathrooms.

You see, that is the reason I like small malls. No security cameras, and fewer witnesses. So much better.

I barged in the room and closed the door. Jasper and Ben were there, laughing their heads off, but when I was about to ask them where Edward was, he came in.

" Don't worry, they didn't follow me." He said. Good. We already knew that Edward was the fastest of us all.

We stayed there a little bit, to calm down, and then started thinking about what to do. Ben had an idea.

"Well, I've seen that in movies, but since we have some soap left, we can mix it with water and put on the floor. On T.V. at least, it slips and we can slide on it?" Well that looked fun!

We all nodded and poured the soap on the floor. Okay, bleach, soap, same dif. Anyway, we took our jackets off, and since we were here for Edward…

**EPOV**

Okay, it's not that bad. You, are, not, going, to, DIE! I took a deep breath and looked at the ground in front of me.

Emmett-_hurry up dude! We're waiting!_

He wanted me to hurry up, well let's go then! I closed my eyes, ran and jump on the soap.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" **CRASH!**

I had slid right into the wall! At least now, we couldn't pretend it wasn't slippery! I got up and went back behind our little waiting line, with the biggest grin I ever had. It was so much fun! I was so glad the guys actually made me do those things!

We all went one by one, and Emmett actually made a dent on the wall! Seriously! By the time we were done, we were dripping wet and covered in foam!

**JPOV**

It was all funny, but then I remembered something mom had told us not too long ago, about bleach ruining clothes. Oh oh.

I went to the mirror and turned to look at my butt. No way! The dye on my pants was washed away, and now my butt was a brownish white.

"Crap!" I must have said that out loud, since the guys turn to me and laughed. We all took turns at the mirror, and if we wanted to be subtle before, we had no chances now.

" look, we can't possibly hide anymore, so what if we just went out of this bathroom, and have pleasure until the police gets us? Anyway, hiding here is not as fun as putting chaos there." Ben said, pointing at the door.

We agreed, took all our stuff and left. We took the 'out of order' sign from the door before we left, though, so that people would see the mess and slip.

Then we started walking and laughing at all the little crazy stuff we did.

**RPOV**

We were shopping, and Alice had just made me buy six skirts, when we saw them. WTF! They were…disasters. Their clothes were ruined, and they were covered in soap! They were laughing their heads off, and Jasper stole fries from and old lady!

What is going on? They walked towards us, and when Ben saw Angel, he slipped on the soap almost fell to the ground. Well, someone's love-crazed!

What the hell did they do…Again?

**EPOV**

Oh great, the girls (Note the sarcasm)! The only thing that could ruin this day was Bella, but strangely, I felt even worst when I couldn't find her near.

"What happened, you fell in the fountain?" Angela asked. That sent us off again.

"No, but we are the ones who ruined the fountain though!" Em said. We laughed some more, and the girls looked at us like we were crazy. I was dying to ask if Bella was there, but it would be too eager from me. Jasper helped me.

"So, is Bella there too?" he asked. I'll have to thank him later. The girls shook their heads no. And then, like on cue, they started all at once, talking about their shopping trip. My brothers actually seemed interested (ew!) in what they were saying, but not I.

I started walking towards the exit, and went outside. A light cool breeze ruffled my wet bronze hair, and I started getting cold. Just then, my phone vibrated, telling me someone was texting me.

I looked down at my screen: Alice Cullen.

What did she have to tell me now? If she had something to tell me, why didn't she have told me earlier? Anyway, I was going to find out quite fast. I flipped my phone open and read the single word.

_Edward?_

What?, I thought. She had just spoken to me! And why was I feeling all cozy just because of that? I turned around, and looked through the window to find Alice. She was there all right, but she didn't have her phone. Just then, my phone vibrated again.

_Edward?_

Woo…. Wait the hell? I looked back again, and still, she didn't have her phone. Who was texting me? I was seriously starting to have the creeps!

-Who R U?

_Bella misses U…_

What! Bella! Who was that person? Someone who knew Bella? I had to know, and strangely, if that person knew Bella, and told me she missed me, then it could be true… Wait boy! Don't get your hopes too high!

-I know U aren't Alice, who R U?

_She dreams about U too._

Ok, I was seriously freaked out.

-Yah, and what about Jacob?

_They aren't together._

That was the single scariest and best thing of my day. Those are the best things I could have been told today, and even if I had no way of knowing if it was true, I couldn't know if it was a lie.

_She's sorry…_

-About what?

Bella? Sorry? For what? This angel could never have done anything wrong, could she?

_For making U believe she was with Jake. __She was afraid._

-Of what was she afraid?

I asked. I waited. And waited. And I lost patience. God damn it! Of what is she afraid, of me? She knew about my father… did she think I was like him? I started losing hope, when the most magnificent words appeared?

_She's afraid to end up liking you too much._

-Who is it, and how do U know if it's true.

_Think of the closest person to Bella. Believe me… _(Alice Cullen Disconnected)

What? I had to look back to be sure it wasn't Alice, or any of the girls. They looked way too caught up in the conversation to have done that. But who was it? It had to be someone close to Bella, apart from her 'sisters'. Maybe Jake… but if I believed what that stranger said, they weren't together…

All of a sudden, _I had a flash_. Yap, that's how I work, one brilliant idea at a time.

What if it was…_ Bella herself_? No one knew her better than herself. But that didn't make sense. It was Alice's phone, and I mean, the things in there couldn't be _that_ true…

I decided to let my mind wonder… what if it was true? In theory, that would have been the best way for her to send me information without betraying herself. And Alice wouldn't pass her cellular to just anybody, would she?

I was thorn in two.

And _that_ was the moment when I decided that was going to quit being pessimist, and start believing the better solution. I felt like I was floating, just knowing there was a chance that I was worth something to Bella…

My smile was huge when I came back in, and stayed like that until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and…

Shit… a cop. I looked around to see about ten of them circling the seven of us.

_And that included the girls._

Now the real crap is coming our way, and to be honest, Rosalie's face at this moment is scarier than any cop on this earth, that's for sure!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO SEE IF PEOPLE LIKE IT!!!**


	13. Distress&secret Desires

**I AM SO SORRY!!!! I was really had no insperation... no that's a lie, i knew what i wanted in this chapter, but i had no idea how to write it!!! I wanted it to be good, and i'm still not sure if i've succeeded. Also, i was very preoccupied lately...**

**I know it's no excuse, and i really really am sorry, hopefully, your not mad.**

***** _TO REWARD YOUR PATIENCE_- i decided to take the characters out of their confort zone. This means that one of them might CRACK, and might give in a little to their wants! *hint hint***

****

Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

I shut Alice's cell phone and inhaled. I still couldn't believe what I had just done… but I knew that if I had to go back, I would do it again. It… it just felt so… so good. And that was something I wasn't used to feeling. Damn, I wasn't used to feeling anything at all!

Part of me was terrified of it; yet, the biggest and most curious part of me _needed_ more. Truth was, I was petrified, but I knew that Edward had feelings for me, and whether I liked it or not, so did I.

And that was what I was afraid of.

I looked at the clock: it was barely 11:00. I still had a little alone time, and with the night I had, hopefully I could compensate for the lack of sleep. And, with the weight off my shoulders, I could actually have a peaceful sleep; hopefully.

I walked across the room to our main phone (yes, one phone only!) and lowered the sound level so it wouldn't wake me up. If Alice wanted her cell back, she'd just have to come and take it. There!

I walked across the dark blue-carpeted floor and into my bedroom. I laid Pixie's phone on my night table, hoping I wouldn't break it to pieces with my dreams, and hoping I'd see it when I woke up.

It wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep.

**RPOV**

Oh those mongrels, idiots, no-brains, stupid, low-life, MORONS!!! These… these… no words are bad enough to represent how disturbingly dumb these asses are! AHHH! Even that doesn't cover it!!!

Earlier, they came to talk to us, and listen and… they actually seem to care… they actually seemed nice for once…

But of course it was all a joke! They were just doing crap, again!!!

"Rosy, please listen, we didn't want to do anything wrong… hell, why would we ever want to get you girls in trouble? And-…" Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"Oh don't you even _dare_ 'Rosy' me. No one calls me like that, and especially not you, you filthy PIG!" I screeched. I was way passed the first self-control step. You know the one about breathing in and out? Yah, well I was trying to not rip all of their throats out, and even that wasn't working too well.

It's been, what, twenty minutes that we were all locked in this cell, and that the guys were off on one side begging us, while on our side all the girls were fuming.

Alice took a step forward, and they all cringed. All except Edward, who seems surprising happy for someone in his position? I wonder why…

Alice brought me back from my thoughts with her ear-wrecking scream. A policeman came by, telling us to lower our tone.

In other words, he was telling us to shut-up.

"Oh no, I won't shut up!" Alice screamed, as though reading my thoughts. "I just got arrested for nothing and taken away all my little treasures!"

I almost rolled my eyes at her metaphor. I mean, she had new "treasures" at every shopping trip, which typically means every weekend. Even if she could survive, though, I couldn't. I had just bought this beautiful skirt at half price… but it was gone!!!

All the boys shrunk in their corner, except Edward, who laughed a little. Oh, I just wanted to slap that idiotic smile off this empty-headed dog-face! And I would have, if only the thought that this attitude couldn't mean anything good hadn't occured to me… what the hell made him that giddy?

You know what, I have the feeling that I maybe don't wanna know…

O.M.G! I have great idea! I was going to tell Emmett to use his strength to get us out of here, when I remembered I have powers as well! I turned to the guard that was supervising us… yes! He has the keys!

It's my turn now to get us out of here!

**EMPOV**

God, if I knew what to tell Rose to make her calm down. I dared to look at her, and was shocked of what I saw…

Even if I thought that an angry Rose was hot, I couldn't deny that a happy Rose was a thousand times better. She had this sparkle in those blue eyes of hers, and her long blond hair shaped her beautiful face, showing off her happiness. And there was something else… relief, or maybe she was proud? … I couldn't be sure.

She turned to the cop and her smile widened. That's when _my_ happiness disappeared… and was replaced by _anger. _

_Pure rage. _

I, Emmett Cullen, would never admit being jealous, but… how could she? … I am at least twice as good-looking as him, and I could make her happy like no other man could!

I would do anything for her! I didn't tell anyone yet, but I had dumped all my girlfriends for her! I know I've been a jerk and all, and I realize it now, but she means all to me! And it's not for her appearance! I swear!

That's what caught my eye from the start, but I know it runs deeper than that. As though we are attached in someway… I can't even explain.

But I see in her eyes that there is more to her than she let's people know… some knowledge, or experience, that only her knows. Secrets! That's what I was looking for! She has secrets, and I dream that one day we could share ours together.

Edward nudged me sideways, and I knew he had been listening. Damn! But I couldn't even get angry at him, because I was too occupied trying to find ways to torture this miserable cop!

Rose finally caught his attention, and gave him a seductive smile.

_Please!!!_

The cop was completely hypnotized. His mouth drop, his eyes widened and I could swear I saw some drool.

What the…

"_Would you please let me and the girls go, with all our bags of course_." She whispered in a low, intense voice. The cop nodded, and I could see her friends nodding as well.

_What… but that's illegal!_

He took his hand and brought it to his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. He brought them close to the keyhole and…

"William, what are you doing!?" an other officer yelled, ripping the keys away from him. "What's your freakin'problem!?" From the looks of it, the other cop was "Willy's" superior.

William shook his head, still dazed.

"I'm sorry Charlie… sir… I don't know what happened…" the officer begged.

The boss cut him off.

"Well, whatever happened is not going to happen again, and I am keeping those keys. Maybe like that you'll control yourself a little better, right?" the Charlie dude said.

And then he left, and Willy glared at us before sitting on a stool near by.

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at Rosalie's efforts. That earned me a glare, but I still had to smile because one, she had left the cop alone, and was therefore still mine (yeah well…) and two, because she had almost succeeded in charming him. I knew that with such a beauty, I couldn't be the only one affected but still… it was actually working! She was hiding something…

I chuckled once more, and she threw me an -_I-dare-you-to-do-that-ONE-more-time- _look that stopped me for good.

Charlie came back a few minutes later though, and with only about… eight words, he erased all the tension.

"You each get ONE phone call, that's it!" he yelled. Finally, free at last.

***** 30 minutes later *****

**APOV**

WHAT!?! This is simply impossible!

Okay, I have to admit that it was a _little_ cute when the boys agreed to let us have our calls first, even if it was only out of fear. And, they were patient too. Oh, that much is true.

Because, and listen closely, they waited while we had our seven calls without any complain. Yes, SEVEN CALLS!!! And why is that, would you ask? Because Bella won't pick-up, and we have no one else to call besides her!

I mean, that's more than two calls each! Where is she?! She doesn't answer the phone at home, nor her cell. But she never goes out without it usually!

At first, I was so worried that something might have happened, but if it had been the case, I would have seen it!

Right?

The police usually gave only one call, but since we couldn't reach Bella, and "Charlie" didn't want to stay tonight to supervise us, he let us try some more.

Of course, there are limits. Finally, we ended up frustrating him, and he passed the phone to the guys.

_They_ had no difficulties though, one call, and their father was on his way. Emmett even used his call to order some pizza!

God I hate them all. And not only that, but since we had nothing else to do, a VERY different type of tension took place, if you know what I mean.

I looked around the room. Emmett and Rosalie were having a glaring contest, though Emmett seemed to be on the border of drooling. Edward was smiling like an idiot, off in his own little world. I thought about what Bella might have told him, and I found myself smiling as well. If only I could have visions of the past… Oh well.

Angela and Ben were sitting in a corner together, but stayed careful not to touch each other.

Angela had been the first one to forgive them, though we were all suspicious that they could have been lying.

I turned to Jasper. He was leaning sideways on the bricked wall, his eyes on me. I don't know why, but seeing his glazed over Caribbean colored eyes send chills down my back. I had this urge to caress his beautiful face, to have his strong arms around me, to see if his honey hair was as soft as it seemed.

I shook my head and looked the other way. I felt so empty…

I decided to look a little more into the future.

'_A tall blond man, that I recognized as Dr. Carlisle Cullen, came in. I recognized him due to all the trips to the hospital that Bella had taken us on. Ya, she was that lucky (Being very sarcastic her). He came up to the police, and pulled out his wallet, but he froze when he saw us girls. "Why are these girls here?" the doctor asked. Charlie explained that we had been caught helping the boys play their pranks…'_

"What?!" I said out loud. Everyone turned to look at me, besides Jasper, who was already staring. Even Edward looked at me quizzically.

'_When Dr. Cullen looked back in our direction, Rosalie shook her head and glared once again at Emmett and his brothers. Carlisle understood immediately, and turned to the police officer. "I'll pay for them as well," He simply stated._

Well, at least I knew we weren't passing the night here, in this filthy lockup. But I really, really, really, REALLY did not want to give the guys the credit of getting us out of jail. That would make us equal.

But I don't want that.

I want revenge!!!

Everyone went back to their previous activities and quit staring at me like I was crazy (Well, almost everyone). Angela gave me a look that meant that she wanted to know what I'd seen. Jasper, though, was still looking at me in the same way as before, and I felt the same earlier urge to go and kiss him.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone was once again tense (Except Edward who was still on planet mars), but I also saw that Rosalie was determined to not let go of her control, and Angel was scared to do anything at all. Emmett didn't have the guts to do anything either, and I knew Ben well enough by now to know that he wouldn't do a thing without Angel's permission.

Jasper was looking at me, demanding me to come over to him. He was pleading with those turquoise eyes of his. No one was going to crack, I knew it for sure, but I also knew that I wouldn't last long.

I tried to hold on as long as I could, looking at the cement floor, but I knew oh too well that I was already doomed. There wasn't much I could do.

Oh well, as long as going down, I might as well go down in style… Right?

I slowly looked back up at him, and I finally let myself get lost in his eyes.

I don't remember making any decisions though. I don't remember giving up either. I don't remember letting go.

I don't remember the way I walked, or exactly how long it took me to cross the small space and to reach him.

All I remember, though, is the electricity I felt when I laid my hand on his soft cheek. I remember the chills I felt covering my body, from my head to my toes, when my lips touched his.

And I remember everything that made this kiss the most passionate and perfect kiss I had ever had.

Ever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry fo making you wait! i really really am sorry, and i will try to never make it hapeen again! **

**I promise!!!**

*****So Tell me what you think*****


	14. Pieces of the puzzle

**Hey, sorry for last time guys, I knew I had you waiting, so this time I focused on my chapter so that it wouldn't happen. And here it is, acouple of days after.**

**Also, I'm sorry to say that I'll be on vacation for three weeks starting tonight, so I won't update in a while, but I'll do my best to find the time to write some draft for a few chapters. Like that, when I come back, you won't have to wait long.**

**So here's the chapter, mostly a fill-up, but I think it's still fun.**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Her lips moved in harmony with mine, and I could feel my head spinning wildly. Of course, I had already kissed girls before, but nothing could compare to this. I pushed her to the wall, trapping her. If I didn't have too, there was no way in hell I was going to let her go. I couldn't even think straight!

She was pulling at my hair, and it was driving me wild! And so did her taste. She was so small and fragile, yet I couldn't stop all the fury that I had kept within me in the last years to be set free, to be used to aliment the fire in our kiss.

Both our breathing was ragged, and she was so small I had to bend. This wouldn't work.

I took her in my arms, and raise her off the ground. I pressed her to the wall, so that we finally could be the same height. And I continued kissing her.

I don't remember anytime that I had felt so good, so free. I can't even tell you how long I had dream of this moment, finally having Alice kissing me. And my imagination never did Alice justice.

And being locked up in the same room as her didn't help. I felt like begging her to come and kiss me, and whether she saw it and knew how I felt, or maybe she just felt the same way, but whichever, she kissed me. SHE kissed ME!

I don't know how much time had passed, until suddenly, Alice eyes flashed open for a couple of seconds. I knew this, not because I was watching her, but because we were linked in some kind of way, that made me aware of all her movements. She closed them for half a second, kissing my forcefully, and then backed away, breaking our kiss.

I opened my eyes, and she was smiling at me cheerfully. She pecked my lips one last time and jump out of my arms to run to Rosalie. She whispered something in her ear.

What the…

**APOV**

Oh My God! I kissed him! I can't believe it! I actually did it! And the worst is, I actually liked it!!!

No, actually, there is a lot worst than that, because believe it or not, kissing Jasper gave me a vision! And of the past!!!

It's as though Jasper was my other half, meaning that I could see the future, and with him I can see all the rest!!! But to me, that meant so much more. It's as though Jasper and me are actually meant to be, each other's half, soul mates.

I was a little scared at the intensity of that, but I was also so much happier than I ever was.

I almost ran to Rosalie side. She pulled me in a corner, so we could whisper.

"What was that?" She whisper-shouted to me. She looked half sad, half mad. Okay, I could understand her. I mean, to her this was war, and I was just captured by the enemy.

"That was the best kiss ever, my friend, but that's not what I wanted to say. I had a vision of the past! IT WAS AMAZING!!! A bit fuzzy, but still... Anyway, I know how to contact Bella! It's a bit long, but in all, she has my phone with her!!" I said and looked around to make sure no one had heard. The guys seemed confused, and Angel came to see.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Rosalie answered. "Alice knows how to contact Bella because of _his _kiss." Rose grimaced a bit at that.

I continued. "So, Rose, convinced the cop to let us try to call one last time, power or not, I don't care."

She nodded and whistled to get the cops attention. I could see Emmett boiling and almost laughed. What was even funnier was Jasper's pout though. I guess I could play with him a little. I smiled widely at him and turned to listen at Rose conversation.

"I'm sorry, Chief Charlie is out, but he'll be back soon. You can try again then…" he said. Rosalie pouted, and his eyes widen slightly.

"_But maybe you could let us try now_" She whispered. He swallowed loudly and took out his own phone, and passed it to Rose. She then passed it to me.

_Finally! _, I thought as I composed my own number.

**BPOV**

I was really tempted to throw the damn phone out the window right now. I was in the middle of a dreamless sleep, the first I've had in a week, and of course the damn thing had to wake me up!!! I was so frustrated that I almost shattered it right there! I looked at the ID.

_Officer William McKenzie._

What? A cop? What had Alice done this time? I was trying to find a reason for why Alice would be contacted by a police officer (if he was), but I came up with nothing. So I flipped it open before the "officer" hung up.

"Who is this?" I said sleepily.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!" An angry Alice screamed. I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"WE CALLED SEVEN TIMES, CAN YOU IMAGINE, SEVEN!!! AND WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG LADY, NOT ANSWERING THE PHONE NOR YOUR CELL!!! OF COURSE, WHILE WE'RE IN _PRISON_ AND NEEDING YOU, YOU HAVE TO BE GOING ON A LITTLE WALK OR WHATEVER YOU WENT ON, ALL HAPPY, AND US WERE LIKE, NO!!! AND…"

"Woo, Alice stop! What the hell are you talking about?! Prison? Where are you guys?" I asked, slightly panicked. No, let's stay honest; going insane was closer to the truth.

"Ya, we're in jail, thanks to a certain admirer of yours and his brothers… by the way, what did you text him?" I felt myself blush… wait blush, I haven't blushed in years… well I guess it's a good thing that she can't see me.

Alice continued. "You know what, I'm in no mood to gossip right. We'll talk later. Now I need you to get your sorry butt here as fast as possible, and pay the bill. Hopefully it's not much…" said.

"Wait, but what do you mean it's the guys fault…" I didn't even finish my question.

"OH! RIGHT! Well let me see… THEY PRANKED US AND GOT US IN JAIL WITH THEM AND…" Damn! She's mad again.

"Ok, pixie, calm down, give me twenty-five minutes and I'll be there…" I said. I calculated the time it would take me to get ready, get the money and get there… Why did Alice have to be kept in the furthest station from our dorm?

When I had all the info I needed, I shut the phone and got changed. I threw my old gray worn-out sweats to the side, and put some decent dark blue ones on instead. I changed my dirty t-shirt for a clean white one, and got a white sweatshirt that used to belong to my father to go with it. It wasn't that big, and it fit the present boy fashion too. All in all, I wasn't half bad, but Alice would kill me anyways when she saw me in these. I guess she'll just have to deal with it…

I got Angela's mustang (a Christmas gift from us…) and started towards the station. It was a good thing sometimes to have a 'sister' who could predict horse race winners, and see other people's hands at poker. We never missed of anything, and as I felt the bundle of cash in my pocket, I realized that now, with the boys and all, we would need our powers probably more than ever.

**APOV**

I could see that Carlisle arriving in 2 minutes and 3 seconds, and that Bella would arrive 5 minutes 14 seconds after. 7 minutes and seventeen seconds, I can wait that long… Right?

Sure enough, minutes later, Carlisle arrived. When he saw us, I was almost tempted to ask Edward what he was thinking. I'm ready to bet my shopping bags that the doctor was starting to wonder if it wasn't smarter for him to simply get us girls out instead, and forget all about the guys.

We told him about Bella, and he started filling papers. About five minutes later he was done, and the guys were out, when Bella rushed in…

Wait… WHAT IS SHE WEARING!!!

**EPOV**

Bella finally arrived, but she was a different Bella than the one I knew. She wasn't the carefully dressed and sexy Bella. She was a natural, typical-Saturday kind of girl. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but compared to other girls, her eyes stood out even more like that, and shined too.

She was wearing casual clothes, and I think it was the first time I found a girl more attractive wearing those than mini skirts. But that was probably because I could see another facet of Bella's personality. She didn't necessarily like to be dolled up; it was more like a _role._ Like she was acting for other people sake.

I knew the girls probably didn't want an audience, but we stayed there anyway. Even Carlisle was reluctant to leave.

Carlisle-_ Finally, Bella's here. Wait, she's the Bella Edward likes?! Well… she is a nice girl…actually, it doesn't surprise me, both of them are very similar in..._

He thought of something else when he saw me looking. WHAT? He knows Bella?

I whispered to him. "Carlisle, how do you know Bella?" I asked. Since he had hid his thoughts from me earlier, I thought it was secret or embarrassing or something. His answer surprised me though.

" Actually, she visits me a lot in the ER. It was kind of funny at first, but it's becoming ridiculous. Just last week, some kids at her home were playing darts, and she received one right on her left shoulder. It might seem stupid, but centimeters lower, it could have been deadly. Fates really against her…" he whispered.

I didn't know what to say. That was another piece of the puzzle. She was a _danger magnet._ And knowing this, I didn't really feel like I would have expected. Instead of feeling slightly _afraid_, I had this urge to protect her.

And I liked it.

Bella advanced to the counter, where Charlie had seated himself ever since he came back from the coffee shop.

"I come to bail my friends out." She said. Charlie looked up, and chuckled.

"Got your ID? It takes 18 and up to bail someone out." He said, looking down at his magazine once more and turning the page.

She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled a bundle of money. Wow! There's at least 1000 dollars in there!

"_That's_ my ID." She answered. His eyes widened as he looked at the cash before him.

"_That_ for the girls and their bags?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No…" she said. "That's for the girls…" she said. She dug in her other pocket and took out another bundle slightly bigger. "…And that's for the bags." She said.

Holy shit, couldn't they just ask their parents to bail them out, like normal people, instead of _that._ The Chief looked down at the money, and up to Bella's serious face. He did that a couple of times, and finally rose from his seat. Without another word, he opened the cell's door and they all rushed to see Bella, while he went to the back to get the bags. Wow, they where lucky that he liked cash more than justice. And that they were rich as well.

They almost seemed as rich as us!!!

I watched curiously their exchange. Alice was saying something about Bella's clothes, and how it was worse than spending the night in jail. I had to laugh at that, and hid it as a cough when they looked my way.

Angela was telling Bella how glad she was that she came, and how she was relief to see Bella was fine. She's a sweet girl. Rosalie, on the other hand, started talking about how much she hated us, and she started explaining precisely _her _definition of torture. I won't repeat it, for I'm afraid of having nightmares if I do, but one thing's sure, it wasn't pretty.

I'll have to make sure Emmett stays on her good side from now on.

And then I saw it. Bella took a phone out of her hoodie and gave it to Alice. No Way… SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TEXT ME! I WAS RIGHT! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME…I think at least. Maybe it was a joke.

When Bella saw me looking, she blushed deep red and looked the other way. That did it. It definitely was not a joke.

SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME!

"Hey Bella!" Carlisle called out. Right…

You'll probably agree with me, when your father knows the girl of your dreams better than you do, and talks to her more often and with more ease than you, it can be a little awkward.

"Hey Dr. C! How are you doing?" she asked. She didn't look surprised to see him, so her friends probably warned her.

"Very well, and you? Still in one piece I can see" Carlisle joked. She nodded and laughed. They hugged as well, but what surprised me was that it wasn't a professional hug. It was more the way a father would hug his daughter.

I didn't have the time to ask though. Charlie came back, and the girls rushed to get their bags. Before I knew it, they were leaving.

"Bye Doc!" Bella called out.

"Bye Jasper!" Alice called out. I knew she just wanted to tease him, and it worked. I swear I saw him pout.

"Bye guys!" Angela said. She was the only one who had actually forgiven us. Like I said, a very sweet girl. Rosalie, once again, just glared at us as they walked out. I think we were all a little stunned, for everyone was quiet as we walked to our van and climbed in. I enjoyed the silence, but there was one thing I needed to know.

"Carlisle?" I asked, as we speeded through town. I was seated beside him, and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You look very close to the girls… Bella most of all. How come? You looked more like a parent then a friend."

He chuckled, but_ not_ like he thought this was anywhere close to funny. "Someone needs to act like her father at some point." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Jasper asked before I could.

"Every time she ends up at the hospital, no one besides her friends come to visit her. No one ever claimed to be family. Either they're gone or dead, or they simply don't care, I don't know. But it always broke my heart. She's a very kind girl, and she deserves someone to look after her." He said. "Whichever, I never dared to ask."

I fell silent after that. It was something I had never thought about. What exactly was it with this girl? Something wasn't right; all I had to do was find out what it was.

Bella was intriguing me more and more every day, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answers to my questions. The more I learned about her, the more complicated she seemed to be. Plus, what I know about her so far isn't exactly reassuring.

I would find my answers, that I knew, but would it change how I felt about her? What would she think of me?

And more importantly, what could I possibly find?

* * *

**That's it, hope you liked it. Like i said I'll be gone, but I'll be back soon.**

*****So tell me what you think!!!*****


	15. A Prologue

**Hey!**

_I AM SO SORRY!!!!_ With the beginning of school, and then the exams and all, I didn't have time to update.

I know it's been a while, and I really am sorry. I'll do anything to get your forgiveness.

Also, since it's been a while, I could understand that some people are less into the story than before. I ask you for another chance. There will be action, and not just prank fun, though there will be lots of that. This is not a pointless story, there is a climax and all, and you'll get your dose of action. I promise.

So, to both gain your forgiveness and to keep you, readers, hooked to the story, I posted a "prologue". Yes I know, it goes at the beginning of the story, but if you still want to read it, I hope it will give you renewed desire to keep reading. It's posted on my profile as a separate story.

Also, again, I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm almost finished typing the next chapter, which I am proud to say, is my longest one to date!!!

So with that, I hope you're not to mad, and please feel free to leave a message if you have questions or if you simply want to kill me! I'd understand.

This being said, I'm back on track and will try to update more!

**_kakkii_**


	16. Confusion&Confrontations

**Hey! **

**I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. For those you who read it, I hope you enjoyed the prologue i talked about in the previous 'chapter'. For those who haven't, it's posted as a seperate story on my profile. Also, a special thanks to my beta, Insanity_by_silence!!**

**I hope you'll forgive me, and meanwhile, here's my longest chapter yet!!! Hope you'll like it.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We didn't go shopping anymore that weekend, no matter how much Pixie would beg and yell and repeat over and over again how important it was for her to complete every one of her sprees. She'll survive. We finally convinced her that she would find much better complements in New York.

Help me god.

That of course got a new round of screeching, and from which led us to the roomies problem, which we couldn't seem to find a solution for.

So, we convicted one of our 'special meetings'. We all sat on our living room floor, in a circle. We were all in our pajamas and with our pillows, and we spoke over a sacred bowl of popcorn, marshmallow, chocolate, chips, and other sweets all mixed together. Strangely, it helped us think.

"Why exactly do we need to separate ourselves into two groups?" Rosalie asked after hours of thinking. I was wondering the same thing by now. What kind of problems could there have been last year for it to be like that. Or more likely, what kind of idiots would do those things? Suddenly, the answer became clear…

"I don't know!" Alice sighed. "Let's see what we have: Bella and Angela don't want to share a room with me and Rose because we take too much time in the washroom, and they both like to take showers first thing in the morning.

"Rose should share a room with Bella in case she has nightmares, but that would mean that Rose and I would wake both Bells and Angel if we go on an early trip. I would need to be close to Bella myself so I can tell her if I see anything coming our way, but close to Angela if someone, alias, the boys, were to start having doubts." She continued.

"Angela and Bella would be more comfortable together though," She went on. "And so would Rose and I be. Now let's look at the powers. On that aspect, Angela would be fine anywhere, but it would also be nice to have a physical and mental power in each room. You'll probably agree with me that Angela and Bella have the most physical powers since they can they can both hurt the enemy." She said. We all flinched at the sound of it.

"Not that we'd need it." I added quickly.

"Of course not!" Alice agreed. We all thought for a minute, until Angela spoke up. She had barely participated in the conversation, so I was curious as to what she had to say.

"Honestly," She said. "I think we're over thinking this. Let's forget all the worries, and the boys, and all the 'ifs'. We don't even know who is going on that trip trip is for us to have fun, and we should only think about our comforts first. We'll take the rest as it goes." She added.

And I had to admit, I liked the idea. No worries for a whole weekend. Already, I felt the stress leave me. I could see the smiles on Rose and Pixie's face, and I knew they like it too.

"What do you propose?" Rose asked, curious. I leaned slightly forward into our little circle.

"It's simple," Angela said. "Bella and I are both calm, and you guys are both party girls. While we'll be reading, you'll be shopping, while you'll be trying all your clothes, we'll be sleeping." She gave me a look that meant _you'll be the one sleeping ._Why did they all think I needed sleep? "And while we will be taking quick showers, you can play make-up and hair dresser all you want. We would all do what we like, and therefore we'd all be comfortable." She said.

I felt myself nod, but from the corner of my eye I saw that Rose' smile had slipped, and she was pouting. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about my nightmares?" She asked. We all frowned at that.

Angela spoke up. "There would be a risk, of course, but…" She thought some more, choosing her words carefully. "But I think that with the excitement of the trip, and the most probable exhaustion from Alice's shopping spree…" We all laughed when Pixie threw a handful of popcorn at Angel.

"Okay, okay," Angel said between giggles. "Like I was saying, with all of that, I doubt you'll have your nightmares. By the way, your lil' sis' probably knows as much as Bella if anything happens. Like I said, we'd risk it, but isn't that what we do best?" she asked.

We all agreed, and discussed it some more. I wasn't sure it was really a good idea, but it was worth it none the less. Minutes later, we fell asleep on top of the other right there on the floor.

**EmPOV**

I woke up feeling my favourite emotion: egocentric. And proud and excited too, though those were tiny winy bikini small compared to the size of my ego. And you know what, that's the way I like it! If you have a problem with that, come and see me, tell me in my face, and I'll beat that problem out of your system for you!

See? I'm a good guy too!

So, since we got arrested, Carlisle and Esme decided that they should ground us for a month. ONE WHOLE MONTH! I mean, please! If we hadn't gotten the girls into trouble, we would have been free! But no ... girls are important, girls are nice, girls deserve respect... Ya right!!!

Okay, so I agree that Rosalie deserves respect... and Bella because she has one hell of a mouth... and Alice and Angela 'cause they scare the shit out of me... But still! I'm important too!

And if it wasn't for me, it would have been a lot worse! Without my great lawyer talents and arguing skills, we would have still been grounded by the time we were all wrinkled and in wheelchairs... I totally saved us!!!

"Mrhm" Edward cleared his throat form outside the door and I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Geez, Eddie, if you don't like where my thoughts are going, stick to your own!" I called out. Didn't he have anything better to do than listen to my thoughts? His best answer was "Don't call me Eddie." And I heard him leave.

Okay, so maybe I didn't help that much, but it isn't my fault. Dad had a long day at work and wasn't in the mood to listen to my arguments. How could I know he would almost cancel our school trip to New York? At least I did something!

I got out of bed and pulled out a black wife beater and a cargo pants out of my drawers. I had to look 'naughty' for my fans. As you would probably have guessed, I didn't let something like prison get in my way. Actually, I used it to my advantage.

After we got arrested, this fantastic idea came to me. I knew that recently, the girls started fantasizing and liking 'bad boys', and when we look at it from a certain angle, that was exactly what we had become.

So I kind of texted the whole school about it… Go me! Now everyone would be at our feet! Give me an E, give me an M, give me an… What letter comes after that anyway?

Before I went downstairs to meet the guys, I gave a last over all look at my room. The floor was covered with my clothes, but it still looked as good as when Carlisle and Esme showed it to me for the first time, when I first moved in with them at the age of eight.

The walls were a dark blue that was both calm and enthusiastic, which I never dared to cover with posters like others would have done. Also, the blue was a nice contrast with my white bed covers and furniture, and my huge window was facing and giving me a breath taking view of the setting sun when a day would end.

This room was my paradise, my refuge, yet I couldn't help feeling a little sick. This room showed a second side of me that could have been, hat I wish I could still become, everything I wanted to be right now. Maybe Rose would want me then.

And then I was out the door, following the delicious smell of freshly made pancakes.

**EPOV**

Emmett was such a thick head sometimes. He was so confused, and so confusing too! Yes, I was spying on him, but I had a reason. I thought he was actually healing, or becoming more like Carlisle, but I guess I was wrong.

When I heard Emmett's inner confession towards Rosalie, I was impressed. I thought that surprisingly, since he was the only one of us that wasn't kept behind by his childhood, he could actually be the first to heal and actually live a normal life.

Of course, him being Emmett, I should have known I was pushing it too far. He was still himself, too much of himself.

Like always, he just HAD to open his big fat mouth. We were only supposed to be grounded for a week, but thanks to Emmett, it was multiplied by four, plus we almost had to say good bye to the school trip! And to add on top of that, I saw in Carlisle's mind that he was seriously considering putting a restrain order on us to keep us away from the girls.

Maybe it was a good idea considering Emmett's case but I couldn't let that happen. Now, of all times, I NEEDED to talk to Bella.

I wanted to understand what control she had on me, why for the first time in my life I felt like smiling and crying at the same time, why my heart beat was faster when she smiled at me at me at me, and why it literally broke when she smiled at someone else. Why that pain was so much worse than all that I'd already lived through.

I wanted to know the secrets that held those chocolate eyes of hers, and always be there to protect her for all the dangers that seemed to be directed at her. Most of all, I wanted to know how an ordinary girl could trap and capture a heart as hidden and insecure as mine.

I needed to know all of her, all her different aspects.

"Mommy! I want pancakes too!" Emmett yelled as he barged into the kitchen. Soon after, Jasper and Ben came in from the living room where they'd played video games. And me? I was leaning in a corner, thinking too deeply as always.

Esme turned around and smiled at us, before frowning a little at Emmett's attire. Finally, she just rolled her eyes.

"Usually, I wouldn't want one of my sons to be dressed as a gang member slash prostitute, but you probably have your reason." She said, raising her eyebrow questionably.

Emmett just shrugged as he eyed the plate of freshly made blueberry pancakes resting on the counter.

"You know what? I probably don't even want to know." She said, as she caught sight of my grin. I didn't want to check his thoughts anymore, but knowing Esme probably guessed right, I just nodded at her and seated myself at the table beside Jazz. Emmett sat down in front of me, beside Ben, and picked up his utensils.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" He shouted as he banged his fork and knife on the table. I just HAD to laugh at his childishness.

Esme- _feeling better Edward? You seem very…happy…_

I turned to her as she placed some pancakes in Emmett's plate and looked at myself through her thoughts. I did look happy.

Weird.

I just smiled wider, and Esme smiled back, but with an emotion I couldn't place.

Jazz-_She's proud of you._ He answered me, feeling my confusion.

I pursed my lips. Why would she be proud of me? I hadn't done anything lately. I felt my eyebrows knit together as tried to figure out what I could have done. Jasper just stared at m in disbelief, waiting for me to catch on. Finally, seeing I wasn't about to, he shook his head and brought his plate to the sink. I followed his lead.

"What do you mean?" I whispered to him as we washed our dishes. All I got for an answer was a humourless chuckle and a three days grace song that he repeated over and over in his head.

I huffed in irritation. This wasn't going anywhere.

Finally, once Emmett had finished his three portions of pancakes, and we had kissed Esme goodbye (I know, I know), we headed to school, in my Volvo this time. Jasper probably knew I would have a break down without the comfort of my baby.

But I was still caught up with Jasper's earlier thoughts. Presently, he was thinking about his sweet Alice- Common, Jazz, Get a grip! Even I wasn't that bad… right?

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind and faster than I would have thought possible, my foot stomped on the brake. Everyone flew forward.

"Edward! What the hell?!" Ben shouted, as I realised that he was highly combustible and this engine was uniquely filled with gas. I didn't apologize though, ignoring him altogether.

I turned to glare at Emmett. "Emmett," I whispered, "Tell me this is a joke." I sound as if I was begging, and in a way, I was. And he knew it, so all he did was laugh.

"_Emmett?"_ I asked again. Please let it be a misconnection between Em and some other random guy, I thought, though I knew my hopes were in vain.

"Oh, come on Eddie, it'll be fun! Imagine all the girls…" He said, and went on dreaming, effectively keeping me out of his head.

"And what about your "oath" to Rosalie?" I questioned, while Jasper and Ben exchanged confused looks, not understanding one word of the conversation. Emmett glared at me, his eyes cold and his mouth forming a hard line. Just then, Emmett slipped again.

"Jealous! You mean that you're trying to make these… goddesses… girls… whatever… Jealous!!! Think Emmett! To them, we're just horny players! How could you think it could work? What's wrong with you?! Please! You can do better!" I laughed humourlessly. The situation was far from funny.

"At least I tried something! We're descendants from hunters! If I want something, I'll actually do something about it, not like you who just whines and sulks when he doesn't get some girl right away!!" He shot back. Acid poured into my veins as I glared back.

"Okay, okay" Ben called, trying break what would inevitably become a fight. "Can one of you be kind enough as to let us in on what your little "debate" is about?" He asked, looking from me to Em, to me again. I sighed, trying to control my emotions, and smiled thankfully at Jazz when a calming blanket settled in the car.

"That dorkhead over there" I said, than took another breath to relax, with calming waves rolling in my direction. "Has officially labelled us rebels for the whole school to know. Guess how he did it?" I asked. There was no need to asked, though, we all knew texting was his deadliest tool.

"Oh oh," Ben whispered. "And what's the oath you talked about?" He questioned, looking at us curiously.

"It's nothing." Emmett growled, and I knew better that to push it. I starting driving again, trying to keep my hands occupied while my thoughts drifted to the nightmare awaiting. For once I wished we had left late; a least we would have avoided the crowd.

Than again, girls will be girls.

And just to prove my point, half the girls in the lot turned towards us when we entered it, and I barely had time to get out of my baby, after parking it next to the school entry, before the boys and I were completely surrounded by girl.

I didn't mind the attention. Actually, I liked it, even craved it, but boy did I wish that it came from the girls in the convertible that was entering the space just then.

Indeed, four beautiful girls came out of the car, looking dazzling. But Bella, she was breath-taking. She had skinny dark jeans with black leather heel boots, a black belt and a white thank top white a black paint stain on the left side. Her dark hair was pulled up into a tight yet messy bun. All I could do was gape.

She looked my way, and I was just about to wave her over when suddenly…

"Bella!!!" A deep voiced called. She looked in that direction, smiled and walked her way to Jacob Black himself.

**BPOV**

I really shouldn't have been all that surprised, since I knew that the guys had a bad case of hormones, but to be honest, I was. But really, who would have expected the whole female population to be crowding around them when we arrived? Besides Alice, of course, who from her annoyed expression had seen it coming.

I found Edward quite fast, his bronze hair giving him away. He was in the middle and looking at me in a way that made chills run up my back. Bella, get a grip!

"Bella!!!" Someone called out. I spun around to find Jacob leaning lazily against his motorbike, waving furiously at me. A lot of people stopped to stare.

"Jake!" I smiled as I reached him. His smile only got bigger. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine, just surprised actually. I knew Cullen's adoration towards you was only a temporary thing, but he didn't even last as long as I gave him credit for. Just watch them." He said, a disgusted frown appearing on his face.

I did as he told me. Edward was juggling with three girls at the same time, talking animatedly, though I couldn't hear what their conversation was about. I noticed how his eyes were hard, beyond the smile that crowned his lips. I also noticed how he caressed some blond girl's arm with his finger tips absentmindedly.

I wish I didn't notice how I ached to be that girl. Pathetic, I know.

Thankfully, the bell rang then, saving me from a self inflicted speech on How Not to Be Stupid 101. I sighed in relief. Peace at last.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Sex. Ed. than? "Jacob said jokingly, though I knew he was looking forward to it. To be honest, I was looking forward to it too.

"Oh yeah, right, third period? I'll see you than." I smiled back and watched Jake walk away. I turned in an effort to find Alice, but she was gone, along with Angel and Rose. I spun around, looking some more. That's when I noticed that most of the people had left, including the boys.

Don't let me be late on my second week of school!!!

I dashed through the halls, picked my books from my locker, and raced to my class. I was only two doors away when a hand pulled me through a door and into the library.

_Ding! Ding!_

So close, couldn't … whoever this was… have waited after class, when I had plenty of time to talk? Of course not, this person just had to talk to me now.

I turned around to fall face to face with a very breathless Edward. I felt my blood boiling.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He looked taken aback by my rudeness, but that didn't stop him.

"You texted me Saturday." He said, more like stated. I could almost feel a long lost blush rising to my cheeks but prayed it was just my imagination. Was it that obvious? Was it that obvious that I was the one who texted him? Me who thought that boys were slow.

"I don't know what you talking about." I said coldly. I saw a flash of hesitance in his eyes, only to leave place to pure determination. I swear I gulped aloud.

"I know you did."

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I Didn't!"

I could see he wasn't going to let this go, and believe me; I wasn't close to doing so either. All I wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep. Wow, maybe I was tired after all. I couldn't stand to be so close to him, I couldn't let him get to me, and ruin my mood.

I had to leave. Now.

I turned around a started heading in the opposite direction, towards the back door that I recalled opened up to the side of the school next to the parking lot.

"Oh no you don't!" Edward called, and I felt his hand grab my arm above the elbow. Chills ran up my spine. I stopped but didn't turn to him.

"Let me go" I whispered confidently, though I was far from that now. I felt him take a step closer. I could feel his heat on my back, his breath on my ear.

"Bella, please listen…" he breathed quietly. I shivered against my will. Where did all my self control go? He let go of my arm, but his fingertip never left my skin, drawing lazy shapes on my arm. Like he had done outside to that girl. He was treating exactly like any other girl.

With the last once of courage I had left, I pulled my arm free and walked to the door. Surprisingly, he didn't follow. Not that I cared.

I left the car where it was and walk straight home. An hour walk would do my good, I thought. I felt a presence with me, yet it wasn't the chilling feeling I had when it was Edward's eyes on me. None the less, I only walked faster.

I guess I wouldn't get to see Jacob after all.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella go, powerless. I knew that no matter what I did today, it would be useless, so I let her get away. But not for long. I hadn't been able to read her mind, today either, like I thought I might be. I wondered if she knew about my flaw. She probably did. She knew everything, didn't she?

But I knew something she didn't. I knew that from now on, I _would_ try harder. I _would_ get her, no matter how hard she resisted. I loved her, needed her more than I needed air, and I wouldn't let her go.

Emmett was maybe a goofball, an idiot and irreparable, but what he said was true. I had to try something. I would do my best. I used to find it funny when Emmett would call us hunters instead of players all the time, but now it made sense.

_I was a hunter, and she was my prey._

**

* * *

****So there it was!!! Hope you liked it and I'm impatient to hear your thoughts!!! Please Review!**

**_(P.S. Also, tell me if you want one or more chapters before the NY trip, I can't decide!!!) _**

**kakkii**


	17. Discoveries & Deaths

**I tried to be faster this time, but since very few people told me what they wanted as of either one or two chapters before the trip, I decided on two, like that I could update faster. So here is a little chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice called me many times to ask where I was and if I wanted her to come and stay with me, but of course, being myself, I refused. I needed some time to think by myself without having a mind-reader knowing about it or a future seeing freak constantly asking how I felt.

I felt fine. Or at least it was what I was trying to convince myself of.

I spent the rest of the day in bed, just lying on my back and staring at the ceiling, trying to find some sleep, even if I knew that I wouldn't be able to find much. But there was a good thing about being alone. It didn't take me long to figure out all I needed to know.

The first was how he found out about the text. It wasn't as complicated as I thought it would be. He could have read my mind at many occasions. After all, I wasn't always with the girls. Also, maybe Alice had told him. One thing's sure; it was the kind of stuff she would do. I don't think there was enough numbers in the universe to count all the times Alice had tried to hook me up.

And finally, he had seen me give Alice her phone back. I didn't think he had ever seen it before, but maybe he'd figured it out. Anyway, I probably should think these things through next time. If I'm stupid enough to have a next time.

After that, I called the school secretaries to let them know the girls and I would take part to the school trip and get all the info. I also did a little cleaning when I had memorized all the shapes in the ceiling, but that didn't occupy me for too long either.

So all of this led me to where I am now, on the computer, looking for something to do. I pass a hand through my hair, frustrated. Gosh, who thought a day off of school could be so… tiresome. I slipped my hands into my pockets and sat back, staring at the blank screen. And that's when I felt it.

The paper I'd left in the pocket of my sweats the other day! I had completely forgotten about it! Now that was something to check out, and I had all the time I needed to do so!

So I googled James Lavoie, and found a couple official sites that seemed promising. Only, most of the information I was curious about was kept secret. I soon realized that there was a lot more stuff about the tracker on fan sites, as weird as it was.

I mean, the guy has hundreds of fans who knew just about everything about him. And he's a freaking murderer for god's sake. What are all these people thinking?!

But, as strange as it is, I learned a lot about him. I learned that he was born in Canada, that at twelve years old he was already known for his crimes, and that he got arrested in Iowa, the same place where Alice and Rose were born.

The Tracker has been held responsible for the death of over two hundred people, most he killed himself, and he's only two years older than me!! That guy has to be crazy. I wonder how many times he was dropped as a kid to have gone all coo-coo like this… Anyway.

And the interesting part? His nickname. He was baptized the tracker at the beginning of his 'career' because he was originally paid to kill witnesses by other criminals. When he turned fifteen, he started killing for his own pleasure, but kept the name. And no one had ever escaped him, unless he willingly let them go to make it more 'fun'.

Un-freaking-believable.

And now that he had escape, the people he had left worrying and panicked were mysteriously disappearing without a trace. I felt the chills run up and down my back. That guy killed about two people per month since he was ten, if not more! This couldn't be real, those kind of things only happened in movies. What if-

"Bella!!!" Someone screeched behind me. I spun around so fast in my chair that I ended up face first to the floor. God.

"Alice, geez! You gave me a heart attack there! Calm down!" I said, as I stood up sat back on the chair. Alice just smiled evilly at me.

"Being calm isn't as fun, now is it?"She smirked and skipped to the closet. I just shook my head. What was the point to argue with Pixie? She'd win anyway.

I was going to ask Alice, and the girls who had just stepped in, what they were doing here, but I caught sight of the clock and was surprised to find out that school was over. This tracker boy really had me occupied.

"Alice told us." Angela said, looking at me apolitically. I smiled back to let her know it was fine and continued looking through information. The site I was on was the best I'd seen so far, and there was a list of the people that had 'escaped' him, with little stars indicating who should be the most careful. I started looking at the names.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Rose asked, frustrated by who-knows-what. I had a feeling it had something to do with a certain Cullen boy, and that I probably didn't want to know about it.

I kept my eyes on the screen as I answered her. "I'm looking up some guy that was passing on the news the other day. It's crazy the amount of web sites there is about-"

I stopped short, my mouth becoming dry and my eyes widening. Besides the last name of the list, a name I knew too, well was five stars, which was unbelievable compared to the two stars maximum on the others. Obviously, if the tracker put his hand on such a… priority, that person would be dead in the blink of an eye. My hands started shaking as I read the explanation:

.

_**:Is surely on the trackers hot list. First caught his eye, than survived his attack which should have been deadly. Finally led the police to him and is the reason he got arrested in the first place. Is dead for sure if and when the Tracker gets to her.**_

**_._**

I slowly turned around and stared right at her. She looked back, an eyebrow raised. Mustering all the strength I had left, I spoke the words that were burning at my tongue.

"The tracker's after you" I whispered. For a split second, everything slowed down, including time. Her face became as white as snow, and the glass of water she held shattered against the floor. Her eyes widened as she stared at me, panicked.

I didn't need Edward's gift to see that she wondered how the hell I knew about this, since she had obviously never told me, but most of all, I could see the unadulterated fear that washed over her features.

I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. But I didn't move, like Angel and Alice did, I just turned back to the screen, where a name seemed much bigger than the others.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rosalie Hale **__*********_

**_._**

* * *

**So here it was. And please review!!!**

**Raise your hands people, and tell me honestly: Who saw it coming?**


	18. Truth & Trouble

**EPOV**

I let myself fall limply on the couch with my popcorn, spilling some all over me and the creamy colored sofa, but I didn't pick it up, knowing it wouldn't be there long. And just as I had predicted, Emmett barged in seconds later, following the scent.

"Popcorn!" He yelled and lunged himself at me. Not wanting to die flattened, I gently rolled out of the way, but he didn't mind. He started eating the popcorn that had fallen in the cracks. Or breathing them in, if you're looking for a little more details. All in all, not the kind of sight that would make Rosalie crazy, believe me.

Within seconds, there was not a trace of a popcorn left, and he turned his eyes on me.

Emmett - _Give me the popcorn, and no one will get hurt!_

I just rolled my eyes and threw him a handful of it. He eagerly went after the food, and I literally had to clamp my lips shut to stop myself from saying "Go fetch!" out loud.

That's one of the good things about Emmett. When he was around, it was as if we had a dog. A huge, curly haired Great Dane kind of dog, but a dog no less. Sometimes, he was some guard dog, always protecting us. But most of the time, he was just a real puppy, the one you want to shut up, that runs around, smells bad, eats your slippers and pees everywhere… you know what I mean?

Anyway, to reward him for being a 'good dog', I gave him the rest of the popcorn. His little display made it unappealing, and I knew I wasn't hungry anymore. He literally ripped the bowl from my hands and crashed beside me, eating fistful at time. Gross.

Next came Ben, with his own popcorn. Well more or less to be precise. It was still in its package, you know the one that was really old and you put on the stove? Ya, well that one, and I knew exactly what he would do. Idiot.

I think the kid had watched the 'fantastic 4' movie a little too much, because at every occasion he had, he tried to imitate the torch guy. Of course, he would always end up over heating the thing and it would end up exploded everywhere in the room. Good thing we had our own vacuum cleaner, aka Emmett.

But this time, he sat on the sofa and the thing started heating up slowly. His eyes were closed and in concentration, staying focused. The funniest, though, was what he was thinking about. He was imagining that Angela was in the room with us. As much as that alone had him twitching and stressed out, it made him determined not to embarrass himself in front of her. And you know the worst?

It worked. Ladies and gentlemen, the popcorn did not explode!

Looking all proud, he opened the package and started eating, humming to himself. When Emmett growled at him, Ben even threw him a handful without complaining! I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It worked!" He said grinning. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. Not only was Bella going to be the end of me, but all four of them were going to be the end of us.

"Alright," Jasper said as he came in and settled on the floor in front of the TV and with his back to it. "What do we do?"

"About what?" I said trying to play dumb, but it didn't work on him. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed, resting his elbows on the coffee table.

"You know what. Don't play that game, plus I know you can read my mind, so you can't make me believe you haven't looked." _Shoot. _"So what do we do? Obviously, the girls know about us, which I can't fathom how, and we have to decide what we should do about it" He asked.

"We need to do something about the girls knowing or about our crushes on the girls" Ben asked, clearly confused, and I mentally cheered him. I had been wondering as well.

"I don't have a _crush _on _Rosalie_!" Emmett protested.

"Emmett" All of us said at the same time as we turned toward him. I grunted.

"Fine, I do" he admitted and slumped in his seat. We just shook our heads and turned to Jasper once more. I thought about it.

"Both?" he finally said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. I huffed.

"Okay, okay, are any of you not gay?" Emmett asked, looking at us like we were his inferiors and not his brothers. My blood ran cold.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, clearly as insulted as I was. Emmett looked at him, than at Jazz, and finally looked at me, eyes wide. After seconds of silence, he barked a laugh.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? "He exclaimed, standing up. "Look at you guys! Sitting around, discussing your little problems. Might as well start your own social club while you're at it! Gee, get a grip, women!" He said laughing like a mad man. It sounded weird coming from the guy who was probably a dog in another life. Bewildered as I was, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, with the progress your doing with Rosalie, we're probably the only women you're going to get in a while!" I hissed, standing up as well. Emmett stopped laughing immediately.

"Coming from the guy who is so prude he can't look at a girl in bikini without blushing!" He growled. My mouth fell.

"It sure is different from you. It's the only thing you look for in a girl, their body! You can't blame me for having a little respect, now can you? I know how to treat a girl-"

"Ya, and that's why your still a virgo? And that's why you come home at night always depressed because you can't get a girl-"

"Ya, because you did?" I asked. He breathed heavily. "At least I assume myself. I might need to get more guts, but you, you need a grip. You're not that Adonis you see in the mirror. Not to me, and Not. To. Rosalie." I stressed out the words. And that did it.

He cracked.

With an enraged growl, he leaped at me. Literally. I barely had the time to shift my weight before I felt him crash into my body and onto the floor. The back of my head cracked against the floor, and my vision went black for a fraction of a second. Wow! That hurt like hell! I better not be bleeding, because if there's a stain on Esme's carpet, we'll have a lot to explain.

Emmett got hold of my collar and with a knee firmly pressing down on my stomach, he raised my face until it was inches from his.

"Take back what you said!" He yelled. I was stunned to silence for a few seconds, whether because of the shock or the pain I didn't know. Obviously my silence frustrated him.

"Not a chance" I whispered shakily once I found my breath. What did he think? That he could scare me into submission? I wasn't scared of him; He's my brother for god's sake! It wasn't like he could kill me or something…

Right?

He stared down at me, nostrils flaring. "I swear I'll-" I didn't let him finish. I slipped both of my hands to the left side of his face and pushed against it, hands clasped, as if I was playing baseball.

No matter how strong he was, the pressure on the nerves in his neck was enough to have him release me. I continued pushing until we rolled to the side and I was on top, my hand on his neck. It wasn't the best move on my part though. He shifted his knee that was still pressing against my rib cage and replaced it by his foot. Next thing I knew, I was flying.

I heard the thud before I felt it as I landed into the wall, but believe me, I did feel it. And I'll take the occasion to tell you this: Kids, don't do this at home.

Gravity started pulling me down, but before I could crumple the ground, Em was there, both hands holding my collar.

Suddenly, it wasn't Edward Cullen and his brother Emmett Cullen fighting over some teenage stupidity. It was a younger Edward Mason, only five years old, staring into another set of eyes.

_Dad held me up with one hand, big enough to surround my neck and then some. I couldn't scream. I couldn't cry. I couldn't breathe._

_As every second ticked by with me staring into his black ones, his grip seemed to tighten some more. Tear__s tickled silently done my face as I watched him. I had made him mad at me. Again. I kept disappointing dad, and I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore. I can't remember what I did this time, but it was bad. I was a bad boy, he said so himself._

_The room started spinning, and I couldn't feel my arms and legs anymore. My vision was blurry from the tears, but I still noticed when the edges turned black. I can't breathe, dad. It hurts a lot._

_Beyond the pulsing of my blood in my ears, I could still hear it clearly. Mom stood behind dad, screaming at him to let me go, hitting his back with all the force she could muster with those tiny frail hand of hers._

_The hand around my neck loosens enough for me to suck in the breath I so desperately needed. When I looked up at dad's face, though, he wasn't looking at me. His dark eyes looked around, at nothing in particular, wild and untamed. I know what it means…_

_Don't do it dad…_

_Run mom, run…_

I shook my head wildly, trying to get rid of the disgusting images that were imprinted in my mind. That was the past. It has nothing to do with Emmett's chestnut eyes, who at the moment were appraising my ashen face with what looked like guilt.

Out of nowhere, Jasper had Emmett in a headlock and made Em stumble a few feet back. But that was little compared to way Jazz went soaring through the living room and onto the coach, which turned upside down from the impact.

Emmett turned to me, but Ben was quicker. He jumped onto Em's back, passing his arms under Emmett's' and clasping his own together behind Em's neck, making Emmett's arm twist awkwardly towards the back.

And he started heating up. It lasted a total of ten second, before Ben too was launched away. Only, he landed onto the glass coffee table, passing straight through it as if it were made of plastic.

I didn't really have time to look for wounds or blood because next thing I knew, I was bent over Emmett's shoulder. I tried to wiggle my way out, only to find myself dropped onto (or should I say into) the coffee table, or what was left of it anyway.

I didn't fall directly onto Ben like I was expecting. I guess he had the time to get out of there before.

As quickly as I could, I assessed the damage done. There was no blood in sight; which I think was a good thing. I couldn't say the same for the rest of the living room. There was glass everywhere from one end of the room to the other, no exceptions. There was a dent in the far wall where I had landed and where Emmett had kept me pressed. The sofa was turn over and looked strangely deformed. I caught sight of Jasper hiding under, grinning guiltily at me.

Jasper_- Sorry man, I wish I had more effect on him._

I somewhat responded with a smile and swept the room some more. Ben was in the middle of the room, looking half crazed but fine. There were black burn marks on the carpet where he had stepped and crawled after his fall, and his clothes were full of holes. To add on top of that, the popcorn Em hadn't had the time to eat were spilled everywhere. It was quite a sight.

The next to go was Ben, since he was in plain view. Emmett picked him up in a similar matter as he had with me and dumped him before I had time to move out of the way. He landed on me hard, and we started flailing to get out to no avail- Besides injuring ourselves that is.

Suddenly, the pressure on my chest worsened, and I nearly gasped at the weight. I tried to look over Ben's shoulder, only to see the tip of Jasper's blond head. I also caught a glimpse of Emmett's leg resting on top of us, pinning us down. Suddenly, Jazz cried out.

"STOP! Ben, calm down, I'm burning!" My eyes widened as I realized I too could feel the heat, even through my sweat shirt. I started struggling more actively.

"Ben! Chill dude! Stop it now!" I choked out, panicking. Aside from me, the only thing I could hear was Emmett's booming laugh and a strange sizzling that came from my brother.

"I CAN'T!" Ben howled. Emmett only laughed harder.

Suddenly, a gasp sounded from the entry, and I turned my head to see Carlisle and Esme at the door, looks of pure horror on their faces as they looked at the room. I hadn't heard them enter.

They weren't worried about us though. After all, no matter who had started it each time, the result was still the same. We had brotherly fights like this every week after all. You end up getting used to it.

**A****NPOV**

We were all sitting on Bella's bed, while Rosalie lay immobile with her head cradled on Bella's laps. Even if she had woken up a couple of minutes ago, she still wouldn't budge, almost going catatonic. Alice was crying her eyes out silently beside me, and I held her hand. It wasn't easy for her to see her sister like that, and to learn that she had been hiding a burden from her for years.

Bella meant business, keeping a straight face and keeping everybody sane by doing so. She stroked Rosalie's hair, never pressuring her, and waited.

And we waited some more.

**RPOV**

I stared up at the ceiling. I had no idea how long I lay like that, just staring up, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. I knew my friends, my sisters- Hell; my family- was waiting for me to come back around. I took a deep breath and sat up. I kept my eyes on my lap though.

"Emmy's death was my fault…" I whispered. Immediately, the girls started protesting, but I raised my hand to silence them.

"Girls, please stop and let me explain." They fell silent and waited patiently as I thought of what I was going to say. I had kept it to myself for so long, and I was finally going to let it out. I was so nervous I wanted to cry my eyes out.

"As you know, I was fourteen when Emmanuel died, and he was two and a half." I started. "I also told you that during that period, I was always out of the house. I had no reason to stay there anyway, with my father always being drunk and high. When I wasn't babysitting, I was out doing my own things.

"One day, I was at the park when I met a boy, though at my age he seemed closer to a man. I never knew how old he was, maybe fifteen or sixteen."

"Sixteen." Bella whispered. I don't know how she knew, but I didn't care.

"Anyway, he had this way of looking at me, it made me feel weird, but with all the crap going on with dad and mom, I was tired of doing what was right. So even if it was wrong, I accepted to go on a date with him. And then another. And then another.

"It took me a while before discovering that the name he had given me was false, and that he was a criminal. The moment I realized that, though, I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." I took a breath and tried to keep the tears from spilling.

"That's when he started getting violent. He would stalk me everywhere I went, he would corner me to scream at me and threaten me, and sometimes I would come home to find him in my room and to find out that he had broken in. That's when I really started getting scared.

I told him that if he didn't stop, I would tell the police. That really pissed him off, but when he stopped stalking me after that, I thought it had worked. I…I was wrong…" I started crying and felt Bella pat my back while I cried.

"I shouldn't have been so selfish… I should have told the police… I should have known better!" My voice was trembling. "Lives were lost because of me." No one talked for a while.

"But you save many more." Bella whispered. I snapped my head up to look at her in confusion. Who had I saved?

"From what the site says, you're the one who guided the police. You're the one who put him in the impossibility of killing others. And at the rate he was going, you might have saved up to around a hundred people. No one was ever able to do that before. No one could ever ask more of you." She said pushing my hair back.

I wanted to tell her that if I hadn't wasted any time, Emmy and Carmen would still be alive. Yet, another part of me told me that if they hadn't died, no one would have _believed_ me. He _was_ a legend after.

"And now he's after me." I sniffed. At this point, I wasn't afraid for myself, but more for those around me. I didn't want to have them in danger because of me too.

"Don't worry," Alive piped in, though her tearful eyes weren't full of humor like they usually were. "We're cooler and stronger than the characters in 'Push'. No one can mess with us."

We all laughed humorlessly.

"Plus," Angela added. "If you're still up for it, New York is the safest place for us to go. He'll never expect you to be there, let alone find you."

I giggled a little. It was nice to have them try to make me feel better. It really did help me. Bella left to get me a glass of water while Angel and Pixie joked around.

Suddenly, the conversation was cut short.

The phone rang.

.

.

**Sorry for the wait! I told people I would have it earlier, but it was hecktic! I posted a chapter before my end of term exams, expecting that when I was done with them I could update, but it didn't work out that way... The next day I was over my head with end of year exams and projects. I very sorry...**

**Now, please please please review! I barely have about three reviews for every updates I post. Are you trying to hurt my ego?**

**Please review, if not because you like than for advice.**

**Thanks.**


	19. Excuses sorry

**Hello Everyone!**

* * *

'

Ok, so first:

I haven't posted in while, I know. I am extremely sorry for that, you don't know how much it's killing me. The thing is, my computer busted. Again. I posted this note from a friend's house. It doesn't mean I've gone lazy, though. I have the three next chapters written down; I just have to type them.

'

Second:

The computer is busted badly, which means it might take a while to repair. And by a while, I mean a couple of weeks. This means there won't any updates until then.

'

*****And MOST IMPORTANT!*****

Third:

I know from the amount of people who add my story on _Alert _and as _a favourite story_ that there is a considerable amount of people that read it. Only I barely get any reviews at all. The most I've had for a chapter lately is three (thanks to those who Reviewed by the way).

So here's the deal. I had promised myself in the beginning that I wouldn't result to this, but I'm getting less and less motivated at the amount of reviews every time, so here's what I propose:

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. You review. And the moment I have five reviews, I post the next chapter. If it takes two hours, or six months, or a year for you to review, then so be ! Please! Plu-ease! Just five reviews, that's all I'm asking. I promise I'll hold my part of the deal!

I hope I'm not too demanding. _*Makes the beaten puppy eyes*_

'

**With that said, hope you're all having a great summer!**

**Kakkii**


	20. Starting from Scratch

**Hiya! It's been awhile, but I am now a couple of chapters ahead, so hopefully you won't have to what anymore. This chapter is light and (hopefully) funny, but the real FUN starts in the next chapter. To have it, you know what to do: all I'm asking if for 5 tiny winy reviews... Pretty please?**

**Anyway, you've been patient enough so i won't keep you waiting. Here it is!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Eddie! Wake up! It's THE day!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and down on my bed. Of course, being three hundred pounds of sheer muscle mass, I literally flew off the bed and onto the floor. He suddenly stopped bouncing, and worried of what he might be doing, I opened my eyes slowly.

"What the hell!" I yelled. Emmett's face and evil smile were barely centimetres from mine and I scrambled back a few feet till I was glued to the wall.

"I'm awake, now stop that right now!" I hissed. His smile widened as he started humming and danced out of my room. I mean it. He _danced_.

"Oh, and hurry Eddie! Oh look, it rhymes! Eddie, hurry, Eddie, hurry, Eddie..." And he was gone.

"My name is Edward! For love of me, what's so hard to understand about that!" I heard Emmett laugh, followed by Jasper's and Ben's. I just lay there for a minute, waiting for my heart to catch on and start beating again, then groggily stood up and started getting ready.

**APOV**

"It won't close!" I gasped as I sat on my suitcase, jumping up and down in hopes of squishing it enough to pull the zipper shut. Of course, I had no such luck.

"ROSALIE HALE! Get your butt in here! It's an EMERGENCY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Someone next door (Most probably Lauren and her one-nightstand of that day) banged on the wall to get me to shut up. As if.

Rosalie walked in sleepily and stood at the doorway.

"Your majesty called?" she said. I poked my tongue at her.

"Seriously, I was sleeping."

"Well, geez, I'll think about next time I've got a crisis to deal with!" I huffed and crossed my arms. Her eyes widened.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around cautiously. I huffed again.

"My suitcase won't close!" I whined. The glare she gave me then could have brought anyone to their knees. Well, anyone but me. I gave her a puppy-eyed look and pouted.

"For my defence, it's a crisis in my book..." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, and I squealed.

"Yay! Now sit!" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Please?" I added. She rolled her eyes yet again (Why does everyone do that when I'm in a critical situation!) and walked to my bed. In one swift movement, she was sitting on top of what was now a pain in the ass. After a lot of pulling and swearing on my part, the zipper finally pulled close. Finally!

I laid on the bed for a couple of moments, catching my breath, when Rose broke the silence.

"Did you see Bella today?" She asked. I looked over at her.

"No, Why?" I wondered aloud. Rose just shrugged her shoulders at me and looked at the ceiling.

"I passed her on my way here. She looked very pale and... Well, tired... gosh, I don't know how to describe it! I'm worried about her." She turned to look me in the eyes.

"Do you think she's alright? I mean, the other night, she was there for me, being her usual strong self. And from the next morning on, she's been... I don't know." I could see the worry in her eyes, and tried to ease some of it.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll be fine. We always are. It's probably the lack of sleep getting to her. Or this Edward guy." And then, all of a sudden, I went into giddy gossip mode.

"OMG! I heard Bella talking in her sleep the other night!" I squealed.

"Really?" Rose asked, sceptic, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. I nodded eagerly.

"Yes! She kept repeating Edward's name!" Rose's eyes widened.

"I know, right? And did you notice, every time we talk about him, she gets really defensive, that she can't look him in the eye and that the other day, she actually blush when she saw him in the parking lot? I never thought in a hundred years that Bella could blush!" I whispered.

"I don't even think she noticed herself."

"Wait! You mean..." I nodded, a grin plastered in my face.

"Bella would be... falling for Edward?" A smile slowly spread on her face.

"Our little Bella! No wonder she looks so afraid! She's not used to living emotions!" I caught sight of an evil glint in her eyes.

"Maybe we could help her out? What do you think?" As she finished, a vision hit me.

_Bella and Edward were in a street I didn't recognize, a couple of feet apart. The lamppost was straight overhead, shining down on both of them. They were both drenched, as well as everything in sight, but__ it wasn't raining. At least not anymore._

_Both were panting hard, trying to catch their breath, and Bella was shaking slightly at Edward's hand latched at her wrist._

"_Bella, __don't. Don't run away from me. Don't leave me, I need you. I... I love you Bella." He whispered, as though afraid to break the silence. _

_Bella seemed to go through an emotional dilemma, not saying a word. I could see the fear in Edward's face as time went by. Then finally, determination filled her eyes._

"_I love you too." She whispered back. Both of them stepped forward, as though do to a magnetic pull,__ and Edward brought his free hand to her cheek. He leaned in slowly and then-_

_The vision disappeared._

This vision was one of the most unstable I had ever seen! It was so undecided that I couldn't even go back and look at it again. It had simply disappeared. But I wasn't going to let it be that way. I had never witnessed such a vision come true, but I wouldn't let it worry me. There's a first to everything, aren't there?

I smiled mischievously at Rose. "I think we definitely should help her." But there was something I wanted to do first.

"Until then, I'M THE ONE PACKING EVERYONE'S CLOTHES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The only response I got was the banging on the walls, Rosalie falling of the bed and various groans from our dorm.

This was going to be fun!

4 hours later

**BPOV**

_OW!_I thought as the wheel of the bus caught yet another bump. I bounced in my seat and landed roughly on the leather, and managed to knock my head on window on my way down. I rubbed my forehead where it hurt, hoping it wouldn't bruise.

"Rose?" I whispered but she didn't answer. Her head rested on my shoulder as she sat beside me. I found it hard to believe that she could sleep through a bumper car ride, but on the other hand, she hadn't had much sleep lately do to her nightmares.

It's needless to say that Angel was dethroned the night when rose finally told us the whole truth. Sure, being rejected by your own parents is pretty bad, but we all agreed that the guilt was much more unbearable. Even if we knew that there was nothing she could have done, we had difficulty convincing her of that. Anyhow, I was almost starting to wonder if she had been through more then I had. Almost being the key word here.

My mind drifted back to the phone call from last week. Just thinking about it raised goose bumps on my arms.

_I picked up the phone on the third ring and answered. "Hello?"__ I somewhat whispered. Rose was about to fall asleep, if she hadn't already, and I didn't want to disturb her. Strangely, no one spoke._

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked again. Thinking whoever called had hung __up; I went to put the receiver down and froze. I could barely hear someone's quiet yet distinctive breathing on the line._

"_Who is this? I know you're there." I said, keeping a strong voice. That's when __I heard it. A cold, evil laugh that seamed fit for the best horror movie. What frightened me most was that I knew exactly who it was._

Of course, I never told Alice and Angel, and definitely not Rose, about the call. Sometimes, for others sake, some things are better left unsaid. But it didn't mean that I wasn't afraid, because believe me, I was pee-in-my-pants scared. Not only had James called, and that thought alone had me petrified, but it also meant that he had located us. I think Rose had noticed my change of humour. She was looking at me weird for a while, but I tried to ignore it. I couldn't let it get to me, so I did what I do best and pushed to a darker corner of my mind.

I took a deep breath. I had no reason to panic. After all, wasn't our trip to New York meant to relax? Ok, so the bus was dirty, it smelled like a cow's behind and it kept hitting bumps, but it wasn't that bad. And if everything went as planned...

No, think positive! Scratch the if! As I was saying, this is going the trip of a lifetime.

If only Cullen stopped looking at me.

**EPOV**

Ok, so I spent the last hours watching Bella. It wasn't a crime. And how could I not? She was mesmerizing... The more I looked at her, the more wonderful she seemed to be.

I know, I know, I was turning into a girl. Emmett already let me know a couple of times now. I was changing, and I just needed to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad one. I passed from being the self-centred player every girl dreamed about that flirted shamelessly with everything that had legs to some lovesick puppy dog. Mom would be proud. Dad would be proud. Emmett would laugh. Oh well, you can't have it all.

The bus ride (because of course, the school didn't have the funds for plane tickets) was very... funky. Seriously, I could have ridden a horse to New York and I don't think my butt would have been as soar. Can you imagine?

I knew that Bella knew that I was watching her, but I really couldn't find it in myself to care. I couldn't stand having her away from me, and part of hoped that under her very hard facade she felt that connection too. Something as powerful couldn't be one sided.

But even as my mind was focused on Bella, I didn't mean that I hadn't noticed changes in everyone behaviour (Well, everyone relevant anyway). I had never seen Emmett as tense as he was now. There were only two reasons possible. 1) He was trying to make his muscles look bigger, which was the type of thing he would do. 2) Which was confirmed, to my surprise, when I read his thoughts, was that he was thinking of (guess who... duh) Rosalie.

Can you believe it? Emmett was actually thinking! It's a once in a lifetime thing! And to make it better, he wasn't thinking about himself. Somebody give him an award!

On her side, Rosalie didn't look like her usual self. She passed from being a sassy... erm... **bitch **to looking shy. I think she was covering something. She had dark shadows under her eyes and kept drifting in and out of sleep. As much as her know-it-all attitude falls on my nerves, I hoped it wasn't too serious.

Jasper was scribbling like crazy in his notebook, determined to discover the girls' secret. We had come to the conclusion that the girls had to have something special to them for them to be immune to us. We had even considered the idea of them having powers.

As if. We didn't get our hopes up. First, Carlisle's theory was that it was a "guy thing". It wasn't sexist or anything, but if it really was possible, why hadn't we ever heard of it? He was able to adopt four "talented" boys, but had never heard about anything strange concerning girls. His theory was that it simply wasn't possible

And even if it was, us not being able to use our powers on them didn't prove anything. How is being immune a power? I say, it's just our hormones going crazy.

So, we simply crossed out the idea. Whatever it was, Jazz wouldn't rest until he'd figured it out.

Alice, on her part, was more excited than I had ever seen her. Hell, she was trembling more than a freaking chiwawa! It was just a school trip for god's sake.

Ben and Angela were really starting to fall on my nerves. I kept catching them throwing sideway glances at each other. They had it bad, and, unfortunately for me, it was reciprocate. Was I the only one that felt this rejected?

And Bella? Well, she was very jumpy. I only noticed because I kept looking at her, the difference was very faint. I know, I'm such a stalker, but it wasn't as though I watched her sleep. Now that would be abusive.

Part of me wished she was different, like me. I kept imagining how it would be if she knew and understood me.

Half of me wanted it to be true, but whenever I started believing it, the other half of me would bitch-slap the first for thinking that.

I was so doomed. Boy would this trip be long.

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella! Wake up!" I heard Alice's voice say and felt myself being shaken. I grudgingly opened my eyes and looked around, surprised to see the bus empty.

"We arrived at the hotel!" Alice said excitedly, with Rose and Angel nodding in the background. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so disoriented.

"You should see the rooms, they're gorgeous!" the words were gushing out of Pixie's mouth. Before I could ask, Angel answered.

"You know Alice. We couldn't hold her back. She was the first one out of the bus and to get her keys, she had time to check out both rooms and comeback to wake you before anyone else had time to check in. Look for yourself." She said, pointing out the window. Sure enough, there were still students lingering outside.

I stood up and went to walk out when Angel handed me a key. Before I could ask, she showed me her identical one. Yeah, Angel was useful like that. I looked at the number inscribed on it. So we were in room 511.

"In what rooms are you guys?" I asked Rose as were walked down the aisle.

"We're one level under you, room 414. It could have been worse." She said. I nodded.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you!" Rose asked as we brought our suitcases and stuff inside. The reception was more on the cozy side than luxurious, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. After all, we weren't going to spend our days in there. The walls were a yellowish white, and besides the main desk there was only a sofa, a scared-looking manager (probably due to a fear of teenagers) and a souvenir stand with t-shirts, posters and – pink dye? WTH?.

"You were sleep talking about a phone call in your sleep." I froze.

"What did I say?" I asked, fearing the answer. I relaxed slightly when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much... you kept repeating 'call' and 'phone' and 'hurry'. I couldn't make out anything more. Did you forget to call someone?" She raised an eyebrow at me. To stop her from getting curious, I lied.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell Sue when we'd get back." I bit my lip, hoping she'd believe it, and she did. Sue was the orphanage manager, and the only parental figure we had. I hated lying, especially to my sisters, but I didn't want to ruin this trip for everyone. And to add on top of that, I didn't know how Rose would react.

"Don't worry, I heard Pixie tell her the other day." She said and I nodded as I stepped into the elevator with the girls. Just as the doors closed, I saw the Cullen boys near the reception, in what seemed like a heated argument. The only thing I saw before being enclosed was Emmett trying to take Edward's key.

We dumped Pixie and Rose on the 4th floor, where they literally raced to their room, while Angel and I laughed at them. They could be so childish sometimes, but it was a part of them that I loved.

We stepped out on our floor and calmly walked to our room. Who am I kidding? We were just as bad as Rose and Alice.

We were laughing our heads off and unpacking. Talking of which, I think Alice had mixed up my suitcase for Rose's. Seriously, what did she think I'd do here, go to bars and flirt all the time? How am I expected to survive without at least a pair of sweat pants?

We were unpacking our extra stuff for our room when I heard the door open, followed by a crash. I turned around to find Angel's alarm clock to pieces on the floor. I looked at her face, but her eyes were locked on the doorway. I followed them and gasped, as my eyes were met with familiar green ones.

**RPOV**

Alice and I were unpacking our bags when the door burst open.

"Honey, I'm home!" A too familiar voice boomed.

Please, tell me this isn't actually happening.

****

**

* * *

**

Oh... A cliff-hanger! How fun!... hi hi..erm...

_Teaser: Edward Cullen's trademark will be endangered! da da da DUM!_

**You guys want the next chapter? It's only a couple of**** seconds away! **

.

_**! 5 Reviews for the next chapter !**_

_**Go ahead, it's all up to you!**_

_**...**_

**Erm... What are waiting for?**


	21. Rooms&Revenge

**Yay! I Got My 5 Reviews! And in record time too! It took less than a day! THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!**

**Since I'm true to my word, here is the next chapter :**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?" Bella snarled at the same time as Angela exclaimed "Get out of our room!"

"Actually," Ben said, looking at the floor and blushing. "This is our room as well." He didn't look up as he talked, and neither did I. The feel of Bella's glare burning a hole through my skin was enough to dissuade me.

Damn Emmett. I was originally assigned to the other room with Jazz, Rosalie and Alice, which suited me fine. As much as I liked Bella, I didn't think I could handle sharing a room with her. As far as I know, I'd probably end up completely humiliating myself. Of course, Emmett didn't agree.

If I had known before hand, I would have worked something out, but of course it doesn't work that way. We only found out when we asked Mr. Banner about the arrangements a few minutes ago. Before I could react, Emmett had me up to the wall, struggling to get a hold of my key.

Of course, I lost. And here I am, facing the wrath of the girl of my dreams.

"You said _what_?" Bella's voice was low and icy, and sent chill down my back. I went to apologize but she cut me off. "This cannot be happening! Why do you always pull some shit like that? Don't you ever get enough of being an annoyance?" She moved to get out the door, but I grabbed her arm.

I felt the anger boiling my blood. Why would it be my fault that we were in that situation? "Are you serious? Do you honestly think we want to be here anymore than you do?" I growled. She glared back at me.

"As far as I know, you planned all of this to happen, and even if you didn't, it doesn't change a thing. You are still an ass, and there's no way in hell I'm sharing a room with you!"

"Of course, everything is about you! Who cares about us, right? We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." An evil smile graced my lips. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Bella?"

A bright blush I had never seen before spread over her cheeks and her glare faltered for a fraction of a second. _Wow, I make her that uneasy?_

And most of all,_ is that a good thing or a bad thing? _Before I could think this one through the door was push opened.

"Bells! Angel!" Rosalie called out, panicked. "You'll never guess wha-" She froze as she saw me and Ben standing in the way.

If there's one thing I learned since I first met Rosalie, it was that you should never anger her, especially if you wanted to live, which I did. Only, the look in her eyes made me doubt my chances of seeing tomorrow. Either that or my capacity to ever have kids was at risk. I wasn't sure which one was worse.

Alice came in at that moment, but she didn't look surprised to see us. Actually, she was smiling slightly.

"Guys, Emmett and Jasper want to see you." She said sweetly. Too sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion. On the other hand, though, I didn't want to stay here any longer, and one look at Ben told me that he was on the same page as I was. Without another word, we walked out of the room.

I walked along with Ben and we fell back behind the girls. Though the view was nice, I was getting more suspicious by the minute. The four girls were whispering and throwing quick glances our way, and not knowing what was going on was driving me mad.

I had a bad feeling about this, but without my mind-reading ability, I was powerless (No pun intended).

**BPOV**

"Alice! How could you _not _see this coming!" I whispered and looked back to make sure we remained unheard. I couldn't believe this was happening! Our perfect vacation, ruined!

"My visions are based on decisions made... There are two teams that cancelled out, which worked out well since there was still an even number of groups, but the teacher only made the new arrangement on the bus that brought us here... they didn't want to have the guys in the same room, but since it was two guys and two girls that couldn't make it, the only other option was to make mixed rooms. I can only guess what type of trouble they got into last year!" Believe it or not, Pixie said it all in a breath. Freaking unorganized school!

"And we were the ones who had to give up our room because..?" Angel wondered out loud. Alice looked back before leaning towards us.

"They know were probably the only ones who won't sleep with them. Not willingly at least." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Hey! I like Jazzy a lot, but—"

"Jazzy? Seriously?" Rose and I asked in unison. Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged, exasperated.

"Geez, you guys need to deal, cuz we'll get married one day." I raised my eyebrows at her, but she went on. "Anyway, I like driving _Jasper _crazytoo much to give in now." I looked back again, than focused on the girls.

"So what will we do?" I asked which caught Angel's interest. We waited for Rose and Pixie to answer, but instead of that, an evil glint flashed in their eyes.

"We'll have all the time in the world to deal with that issue once we get them in the same position as the two others..." Rose trailed of mysteriously. We reached their room at that moment. I was going to question her about her statement but was cut off when the door opened and I was met with quite a view.

From the outside, it would have looked like two boys sitting on cheap chairs while watching T.V., but I knew better. The angle at which they sat and the fear in their eyes let me know that they were, in fact, hypnotised. They could see, smell, hear and feel the world around them, but they couldn't move.

I smiled deviously and stepped aside to let Edward and Ben through. They came in and looked suspiciously around them, not noticing the distress in their brothers' eyes. Edward's eyes kept shifting toward the door as though he wanted nothing more than to bounce.

"You guys wanted something?" Ben asked Jasper and Emmett, though he seemed more preoccupied by his surroundings. Pfff, give us a some credit! We wouldn't kill them ...intentionally.

I leaned in towards Rose. "How are we going to explain this to them? They'll know about our powers..." she shook her head and showed me the content of her hands.

"Obviously, these aren't real pills. They're just sugar capsules... but they don't need to know that, now do they?" She winked.

"Guys?..." Edward turned towards our soon-to-be victims, but obviously didn't get any answer. Alice made a sign with her hand to let us know what to do. As Angel and Rose went left, I followed Alice right to where Ben and Edward were now crouching in front of the hostages.

"What is going on...?" Edward questioned aloud, passing his hand back and forth in front of their faces. He didn't see what Ben had finally came to notice, and by the time he saw the trap, it was too late.

**EPOV**

I couldn't move. Not even a toe. I sat next to what I assumed to be Jazz and Ben, but I couldn't turn my head to check. Man this sucked.

One second I was looking in Em's frightened eyes (which was not a common sight, believe me) and the next I was being attacked by a black-haired 4 feet tall leprechaun! I tried to break free, I really did, but for some reason my movements had seemed slow and weak. I blame that on the surprise, but it doesn't stop the embarrassment from flowing through my frozen limps.

Ben came down before me, according to his screams. One second there was trashing and noises behind me and the next, it was silent. He hadn't burned any of them, of which I was thankful, but I still didn't know _how_ he managed it.

Seconds later, Rosalie was standing in front of me and succeeded in stuffing I-don't-know-what in my mouth. My first reflex was to swallow it, and I regretted it instantly.

"It's time to relax now." Rosalie cooed. As I looked up at her, I lost control of my body and fell face first on the carpet. I felt hands pulling at my arms and lifting me up with difficulty.

"'Dead weight' is the understatement of the century! And they're not even dead yet!" Bella gasped at my sides. I gulped, or at least attempted to. _They're not dead yet..._

So that's how I got myself into this mess, rendered useless by four teenage girls and some drugs. I couldn't deny that it was some very powerful drugs at that. The four girls stood side by side in front of us, looking smug and, from this angle, very dangerous.

"Oh, look at the poor babies. If they could, I'm sure they'd be at our feet begging us to spare them." Rose cooed.

"You know, they're actually kind of cute when their mouths are closed." Bella stated. "Too bad it's not a permanent state..." the girls agreed.

"Well, maybe we could make it that way" Alice said. I was hoping to God, Ala, Buddha, the inventor of popcorns and every other divinity out there that this was a joke but damn, if this was one, Alice was one damn good actress. "Maybe by cutting their tongues.

"Nah, I think we could be arrested for that, and I've had enough of jail to last me for the rest of my life and any other I might have after that." Angela mocked glared. Somehow, the playfulness in her eyes was frightening.

"So what do we do with them, girls?" Rosalie asked, pensive, with an evil glint in her eyes. The girls were thoughtful.

"It has to be something big... something that'll have everyone's attention..." Alice thought aloud.

"Something embarrassing," Angela said. "But that they can't hide either way." They stayed there, looking at us intensely for what seemed like hours. I thought we might have a chance of making it out alive when Bella beamed and snapped her fingers. My blood ran cold.

"I've got it! You guys stay here, I'll be back!" She practically ran out the door. Suddenly, Alice started bouncing. I had no idea what that was, but the girls only seemed more excited by the evil goblin's movement. I swear, she looked seconds away from exploding.

The door pushed opened and banged against the wall. Bella came in, armed with a rather small grocery bag. Well, small considering the fact that they could be containing torture weapons. She threw the package at Rosalie and closed the door carefully. Meanwhile, the others looked through their new possessions. Their eyes widened as they looked at Bella.

"Isabella Swan! This is amazing! But... where did you find this?" Angela asked, perplex. Bella smiled. I never EVER, in my entire life, wished I could find myself a corner and curl myself into fatal position like I did now.

"They sold some at the lobby, which means it's probably bad quality, but it's worth trying" She answered and plunged her hand in the bag. She pulled out two bottles of... Pink dye?

So, this really wasn't what I had expected. At first, all I felt was relief. I mean, who cares about hair dye. They could have left us naked in central park; they could have posted embarrassing pictures of us on the school website. Hell, I wouldn't have put it beyond them to push us in front of a bus!

It took several seconds for panic to make its way over and bust my cheerful moment. I was quite proud of my hair, for it was a weird copper color I had never seen before. The thing was, if I dyed my hair now, I wouldn't be able to dye them back the same! I wasn't obsessed with my appearance, so I'll admit that I don't know much about hair products and all, but I was fairly certain that there wasn't a undo button for bad hair jobs. I'd either have to let them grow out or... I'd have to...to... shave my head.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with bald people but... NO! I'm Edward-freaking-Cullen! My hair was my trade mark!

I wanted to trash around, break free and run for my life, but of course, I couldn't. What frustrated me the most was that I was the only one in my brothers who'd have that dilemma!

Gah!

"We could but a picture of them in the school newspaper afterword." Angela stated. "I've signed up to be the school photographer." Well I'll be damned. That was the kind of thing I had expected.

I could feel panic and humiliation coming from my left, but the girls seemed unaffected to Jaspers emotions. They looked like kids on Christmas morning, going around taking the things they'd need.

"We could make them wear dresses too!" Alice said excitedly while emptying the content of a bottle in a bowl. I know that logically, I should be appalled by all of this. But I was mesmerized by Bella's smile. Gosh, this was insane, yet I couldn't bring myself to be mad about something that made her so happy.

So I was whipped. Sue me.

Bella caught my eye and her smile slipped a little. "Ali... I think pink hair would be bad enough..." Alice looked up, insulted. "I mean... not like that... I want to see their reaction to something like this before we go... overboard. Let's wait to see if they learn their lesson first... If they don't, I promise to let you do whatever you want. After all, all's fair in love and war, right?" Alice calmed somewhat, but it was easy to see that Bella was struggling with what to say, as though she was trying to make-up excuses.

But I couldn't understand _why_. One second she hates me, then she running away from me and suddenly she's trying to help me?

Why are girls always so complicated?

Then of course, being an all American average teenage guy, I could only focus on one thing at a time: All's fair in _love_ and war. I knew it was only expression, yet my chest constricted and I wondered if her defending me could have anything to do with that.

"Alright, let's do this!" She exclaimed cheerfully, and the idea slipped my mind as fast as it had come.

The girls, armed with two bowls of gooey stuff, weird looking paint brushes , latex gloves and towel, crept forward towards us like lions ready to pounce.

**BPOV**

It was so unfair. We took nearly an hour doing their hair, only to discover that pink hair suited them just _fine_. More than fine, really.

Of course, the shade of pink depended on the original color. Emmett's hair were a deep burgundy color, Ben's were a shade paler and more on the violet side, Edward's, due to his original copper hair, turned out to be of a sunset orangish pink (Let me have my poetic moment) and Jasper's, due to his pale hair color, became the flashiest blinding highlighter color I'd ever seen! It hurt to even look at him.

On top of that, Alice had us take a picture of them with their new hair and clown noses (Where she'd gotten those I don't even want to know) just "In case". Let me doubt it for a second, will you? We even took one as a group "for good measures", you know what I mean?

We stood back and appraise our good work. Rose had gone through their clothes and had destroyed any headwear they possessed (Thankfully, it only consisted of a hat each, so it was only a handful of dollars worth of damage). Sooner or later, they'd have to come out, either to meet a hairdresser or to go on school organized activities. Either way, they could lock themselves in here forever. They deserved it.

"We are the best!" Pixie exclaimed, taking a mirror and showing our guests what we'd done. One thing's for sure; they hadn't expected the result to be as pronounced.

Suddenly, I heard a dull sound from the bathroom, directly behind the guys. Rose had been washing her hands in there, and I ran to see if she was fine.

When I came in, she was sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead. Before I could ask her, she pointed toward the cupboard over the sink. Ah, hope she didn't hit it too hard.

I was going to voice that thought when a squeal and a crash came from the other room. "A gosh, RUN!" Angela shrieked as more sounds resounded. Rose and I hurried to the door.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Ben were all standing up, looking murderous, as I watched them walk toward Alice and Angel. It took me a moment to understand...

Rose's little accident had broken her concentration and therefore had broken the spell the boys were in. They were free, and they were mad.

Edward turned around and our eyes meet, before his narrowed and darkened slightly. I audibly gulped, and for the first time in my life, I truly wondered if I'd make it. All at once, everyone was running.

"Alright, from this day on, I proclaim this trip WAR!" I heard Emmett bark as we dashed through the door and into the hallway, the boys hot on our heels.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really boosted my ego! So I held my promise, and now that I know that some of you are still interested in this story I won't force reviews out of you anymore...**

**Though I certainly wouldn't mind having some! It's always super nice to read!(*hint hint*)**

**So ya, from now on I'll be updating on a regular basic every week or two as long as I feel that people are interested in reading this story (*hint hint*). **

_._

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! I love hearing from you guys... **

**So please Review!**


	22. Oaks&Old Ladies

*****IMPORTANT*** : **

**OH MY GOD! Finally! This is not a joke or an excuse, you can even ask my Beta about it. For the last two weeks I've been trying to get on my account without success! Well... I had access to my account, but i couldn't Edit my Story because it kept telling me there was an error type two or some stupidity like that! It was driving me mad! **

**So I'm really sorry about everything! If there was anything i could have done, i would have done it for sure! I tried accessing it from different computors, different locations, i contacted Fanfiction a couple times, and I'm REALLY sorry to only be able to publish this now. I felt so POWERLESS!**

**So ya, here is the chapter... I really wish i could have posted this earlier. **

* * *

**R****POV**

Well damn. I came to realize that things don't always go the way you plan. Even when it seems like nothing could go wrong, there is always a slight probability that things will spiral out of your control. Why, would you ask? Well, if one moment you thought you'd be spending the afternoon having fun humiliating the most annoying boy... man... _guy_ on earth, and ended up spending close to three hours in a janitors closet hiding from said guy instead, you would probably have come up with the same conclusion as I.

But I try to be positive. It was a relatively large closet and though the janitor had found us about forty-five minutes ago, he promised he'd keep our hideout a secret. So far, he'd kept his promise. The space wasn't over-crammed either, and we were able to stand without hurting each other, which was...

Oh who was I kidding? I want to get the hell out of here! Everything is filthy and smells bad. I was even starting to consider that maybe whatever the guys were planning was not actually worth this... but I've been hesitant to move. Every time I remembered _his_ facial expression, I couldn't do more than sit back and wait for them to cool down. I had no idea how long that would take, but by Pixie's expression it was no where soon.

She was basically having a panic attack, sitting in fatal position in the furthest corner of the closet. She was rocking herself softly, but I knew Alice well; she was my sister after all. She wasn't afraid of what they were planning on doing; she was anticipating what they would plan. The only thing that scared her was not knowing, which meant the guys hadn't made up their minds yet.

The only one who didn't seem worried was Bella, but then again, when was she ever. She sat in a corner, deep in thought. Angela and I sat facing each other; playing games with the deck of cards the janitor was kind enough to lend us. I didn't know who was winning because frankly, I couldn't concentrate at all. Angela was a little better, but I swear she jumped two feet in the air whenever Ali made a sound (which was every couple of minutes).

As much as I wanted to be out there putting them back in their place and going all karate kid on their butts, there was nothing else we could do but wait. As long as we were here and out of their reach, we were safe. After all, if they couldn't find us, there was nothing they could do to us...

...right?

**JPOV**

"This is outrageous!" Emmett roared as he barged out of the bathroom for the third time. Ben silently stepped in after him and closed the door, leaving only Emmett, Edward and I standing in the room. "They can't have disappeared! We were given strict orders not to leave the hotel ground tonight!"

"They're hiding in a dark, closed-space." Edward stated. "I saw it through an old guy's mind earlier. I think he's part of the staff. Either way, they're probably hiding in a closet or storage room or something." He said.

He'd been tense since the whole incident 3 hours ago. We all were, though Emmett was ready to go on a murder spree. We spent close to an hour hunting the girls down, only to give up and come back here to make a game plan instead. We took turns taking showers since then, and most of the color had washed out. The dye really was bad quality...

Well, it was almost true. My hair was still pink and by the looks of it would remain that way for a while. Having pale hair had always been great to get the girls, but now it was a real pain in the butt. Unfortunately for me, the others, though not completely gone, would go unnoticed after a day or two. I had bigger issues to deal with though.

"What? Then what are we still doing here! I say we go through every closet in the hotel and-" Emmett started but I was fast to cut him off.

"That's just stupid. It would take forever to check everywhere, and we don't have that time!" I told him.

"Jazz is right. We have to do something and we have to do it now while Ben's not here." Edward said as he sat down on the sofa. Em took the seat next to him and I sat on the floor in front of them.

"Why? Ben's ideas are just as good as ours... I don't get what you guys are up to..." Emmett whined scratching his head like a cartoons character. It almost felt pity for him, but since I was the only one who'd have to go around with pink hair in a week's time, I got over it pretty fast.

"How can I make this simple...?" Eddie thought aloud. "You know better than call me Eddie, even in thought." He looked at me sternly, before turning back towards our airhead of a brother. "You want to take your revenge, right?" Emmett nodded.

"And you want this to be B.I.G., right?" I asked him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he took a second to figure out what I'd spelt. Once he'd figured out what I'd meant, he nodded enthusiastically. "We all know that Ben is whipped badly-"

"But so is Eddie" He stated calmly, oblivious to a fuming Edward. I suppressed a laugh, but I knew that he didn't mind the whipped comment. Advice to the wise, NEVER try to shorten Edward's name - Ever.

"Yes Emmett, but the difference is that I won't chicken out because of it. Ben, on the other hand, might refuse to do whatever prank we come up with. Now we have to find a way to trick the girls as well as Ben in order to make this work." Emmett finally caught on. "Ben won't do anything that might upset Angela."

"Alright! So what's the plan?" Emmett was so enthusiastic it was frightening. He looked as eager as a hyperactive testosterone fed mutant on Christmas morning. So ya, when I say it looked scary, I ain't kidding (Yes, my Texan accent persists in my thoughts as well. Just deal with it).

"Well, we thought you might want to be the master mind on this one." Edward said as we shared a look. Truth be told, we were all too willing to get back at the girls, but we weren't angry enough to be able to come up with something our own. Emmett had the most experience with that kind of thing anyway.

Most of all, though, we wanted someone to blame it on if it went down like I knew it might.

"Really? Geez, there are so many possibilities! So it has to be simple yet funny... something that will frustrate them to no end with the least amount of effort. It has to be public to embarrass them as much as possible. It obviously has to be fast so Ben won't have time to interfere, yet it has to be long to undo, just like our hair. The longer it takes them, the more stupid they'll feel, especially if there's an audience..." I looked at Edward with my jaw hanging. His expression mirrored mine.

"I got it!" Em exclaimed. "If these girls aren't obsessed with us, than what are they obsessed about?" I thought about it.

"Destroying us?" I guessed.

"Themselves?" Edward practically growled. Geez he was bitter; he obviously considered their prank as a betrayal. I could also feel a lot of humiliation and rejection coming from him. He was in love, that much I could understand, so I didn't call him on his temper. Either way, knowing him, he'd regret his words later. Emmett seemed to think the same thing as he went on.

"Mainly their appearance. Not in that superficial I'm-the-best kind of way, but they're hot and they know it. They use it almost as a front, a shield if you will. They know that if people focus more on their clothes they won't try to discover what lies beyond the look." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"When did you get so... not stupid?" Edward spoke my thoughts. I would have said observant, but Edward's phrasing seemed peculiarly... appropriate for the situation.

"Their hot girls and I'm the man! Duh!" He said as though he was explaining that two plus two made four. Only logically, it made as much sense as if he'd said that the world was square. How could you know everything when it came to girls but still be... Emmett?

"So you want to massacre their clothes?" I asked once I got back to my senses. Emmett shook his head at me slowly in a disappointed way. It was weird how embarrassing it felt to be corrected by Em. I'll try to be more patient with him from now on.

"Think simpler than that. They need their clothes so they won't feel embarrassed to be seen in public trying to save them. What is smaller, less noticeable yet just as costly and important?"

"Accessories?" I guessed. Emmett smiled with a proud look in his eyes. That is definitely an ego boost.

"Exactly! Think about it! Girls don't actually need them, but they can be extremely valuable. The girls won't have any choice but to do their possible to get them back. And how embarrassing would it be for them to work their butts off in public for something that isn't essential. Believe me, they'll be very tempted to leave them behind in order to escape the humiliation but they have too much pride to simply give up."It actually made sense in a very twisted way. The more I listened to him, the more convinced I became

"But I still don't get how destroying their stuff will have this affect..." Edward wondered a lot. Emmett once again looked saddened by our incompetence.

"You guys think like amateurs. Who said anything about destroying stuff? You're being too radical, stop trying so hard! Okay pranks are when the victims freak out. The best pranks are when the victims unconsciously do most of the prank and bring it down on themselves." The idea alone made me smile, but I needed to know how it was possible. He made it sound so _simple_. And maybe it was. Either way, I needed to know.

"So what do you propose?" Edward asked, leaning forward.

The whole discussion had lasted a couple of minutes max, and we all knew what we had to do. We let Ben know that we were going out to blow off steam, and we started preparing.

**EPOV**

The first part of my job was to find where the girls were hiding. Now that my head had cleared a little it was easier to try and find her... I mean _them_, but it was still quite a challenge. I went through the hotel about three times before I finally found the staff member I'd heard before.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my sister and her friends, would you have happened to see them? They were playing hide and seek earlier today, and I can't seem to find them anywhere."

_Peter - Oh, he's probably looking for the girls that hid in the west wing closet. Poor girls, they looked so terrified... he's probably lying. I'll just play along for now..._

"I'm not sure; there's been a lot of young people around here today. What does your sister look like?" I already had all the information I needed, but I decided to push him a little.

"You're right; there are a lot of kids today. She is short with black spiky hair and... Well, she's on medication. All her friends are from the same psychiatric hospital and I need to find them soon to give them their pills." I saw his eyes widen.

_Peter – Should I tell him? What if it was true, the girls definitely didn't look like they were holding up fine. They were all so anxious and acted so strangely... But what if it isn't true? What if he wants to kidnap them? What should I do..._

I felt bad for the old man, he really was concerned about the girls. I decided to end his misery since it wasn't his fault the girls had charmed him. I swear, these evil witches were enchanting. Peter and I had at least that much I common.

"Don't worry about it, they know the routine. I'll find them soon enough, their situation isn't all that critical anyway..." I didn't sound all that convincing, but it seemed to work for the old man. Thank god, I didn't want his heart-attack on my conscience.

Now I just had to live with the fact that I was a gutless and harmless excuse of a person... It was certainly easier said than done.

I hurried away and towards the west wing. It was time for the second part of the plan.

**APOV**

I groggily woke up as someone knocked on the door. I hadn't realized I'd dosed off, but anxiety and weariness is definitely tiring. The weird thing was that I couldn't remember why I'd been anxious. That is, until I heard his voice.

"Girls? I know you're in there." I suddenly remembered all that had happened, from the hair to the mad dash through the corridors "Look, the guys and I wanted to... _apologize_."

This was a trap, it couldn't be anything else. It sounded almost painful for him to say the words out loud, and though the first thing that flashed through my mind was that they were ashamed to admit their wrongs, I knew that the real reason was that he didn't mean a word he said.

I looked at the girls, wondering what the hell we were going to do. They obviously knew we were here, so it was pointless to pretend otherwise. But was I really ready to face them? I certainly didn't think so.

"Come out, we've been worried sick..." Edward sighed.

"My ass you were!" Rose called out, making me jump. And so did Bella to my surprise.

"Girls..." Edward tried, but Rose was back at it.

"Ha! These 'girls' are seconds away from kicking your butt, so get the hell out of here before we do just that!" She was seething, centimetres from the door. She was rewarded with a huff.

"Rosalie? I'm feeling you're a little tense. Why don't you find yourself a corner and chill? Better yet, why don't you choke on your own bitterness and die?" Ouch. He was a bastard, but he wasn't half bad at it, even I had to admit. Rosalie crossed her arms and frowned. "As crazy as this might seem I feel Bella might be more understanding than you are. Can I talk to her please?"

Now that got my interest. I felt something nagging at my thoughts, but I tried to ignore it. A random vision wasn't enough to have me miss the humiliation that awaited Edward.

Rose pouted but sat back nonetheless. Bella walked towards the door.

"And what makes you think that_ I_ would want to talk to _you_?" Bells growled. Again, the vision prodded my thoughts, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. It was just starting to get interesting!

"Okay, hear me out on this one. First of all, I don't see why you're mad when I'm the one who was plotted against. You made my hair pink while I didn't do anything! If someone should be mad, it would have to be me!" I contemplated that for a second.

"No, what you mean is that you should be mad because you didn't get your revenge. More so, I'd dare to say that you didn't get your revenge_ yet_." Bella answered, unfazed.

"So it's really that unconceivable that we want a truce? Is it truly impossible for us to be tired of fighting with you girls, and that we'd actually want to be able to talk to you without being afraid of being castrated?" He sounded really insulted, which surprised me. Did he really expect us to just go with this?

"Edward, as nice as all of this sounds, it looks more like a pick-up line to get in our pants and less like an apology –"

"An apology for what! What do you expect from us! I'd like to remind you that I had no problems before you came along!" He exclaimed. Bella's face became beet red.

"How dare you! As far as I remember, you're the one that started all of this with the chair painting thing! You think I came to this school with the intension of living a nightmare? Well guess what, spending hours in a closet hiding from a jerk and his idiot friends wasn't exactly what I'd planned my last year of high school to be like!" She blurted out. Of course, she didn't mention that it was also our first year in a public school, but I wasn't about to say anything.

It was funny how the conversation became all about the two of them. It was as though we didn't exist at all.

I was so captivated that when the vision made itself known again, this time more powerfully, I almost squeak. It was like the need to pee. At first, it's only a little tingly sensation, but the more you waited, the more it intensified until it was almost painful. Well, that was the stage I was at now. I struggled with all my might to push it aside, since I refused to lose conscious for even a second. I needed to hear this.

"Bella! How can I show you how sorry I am! I. Am. Sorry. I am sorry. I am truly sorry, incredibly so. Bella, I am sorry for everything." He spoke, his words ringing with honesty.

My gaze met Bella's for a second, and I'm sure my expression mirrored hers. I had no idea what to think. He seemed honest enough, but something was off. The feeling was similar to when you realize the person you've been talking to for nearly ten minutes is not who you thought it was, or when you realize both of you were talking about two completely different things. Edward's voice was so intense I was wondering if we were even on the same page.

What was he sorry for exactly? Suddenly, my question was answered in a rather unconventional way – or should I say conventional, in my case. The vision refused to be ignored any longer and consumed me entirely.

...

I didn't know how much time had passed, nor did I care. I jump to my feet, shrieking in anger. Before anyone could stop me, I wrenched the door open and raced down the hall passed a confused, suspicious and completely terrified Edward. I vaguely heard footsteps behind, but I couldn't make myself care. _If these dogs had dared..._

I got to the front door in record time and barged out and onto the yard. I would have liked to say that the sight that welcomed me made me see red, but in truth it was much more colourful than that.

Standing proud and tall was a massive Oak tree that shaded most of the hotel and the streets nearby from the soon-to-be setting sun. Really, massive didn't even cover it, but I hadn't realized how colossal it really was until then.

Because, hooked and dangling from every branch, were every pair of shoes and footwear we possessed in all their colors and beauty.

Oh god.

**BPOV**

**1 hour and some later...**

The nightmare it had been, you couldn't imagine. I'm sure the bark of the tree will be permanently printed on my butt from this day forward.

All our boots, sandals, and every other shoe we had ever possessed (Why the hell Alice had brought every single one of them is beyond me. She said we never knew what we could need, but considering the fact that she was a psychic her argument was unconvincing. Who cares, she had said, since they only took two suitcases. Urgh! ) decorated the old Oak. I couldn't help but admire Jasper's and Emmett's work. It reminded me of a Christmas tree, and though I'd never dare to admit it out loud to Alice or Rose, I personally liked them better on the tree than on my feet. Of course, any admiration I had for them disappeared after the first ten minutes of shoe picking.

I would have liked to simply push them down with my mind, but one: the guys were watching and two: The crowd that had formed made it impossible to use my powers. And that's how I'd ended up here, along with Alice, sitting in the highest branches of the tree gathering shoes. Something that had started out as pretty spectacle soon became engagingly frustrating, and I wanted nothing more than to get this over with. It was easier said than done.

For one, at least a dozen people had taken pictures of the scene, since it really was a sight. Only, if there was one of those said pictures with us in such an embarrassing situation ended up on the cover of a newspaper, I swear the guys would never have kids. Ever.

At one point, an old lady came and started jumping around trying to catch the shoes on the lower branches. We saw no problem with that, being happy to get some help, until the little old lady left with the shoes she had collected! This wasn't a free for all! This was our possessions! What did she think that this was a shoe tree or something?

And she wouldn't let them go! Rosalie finally had to hypnotize her in order to get them back, but the woman's determination got a good laugh from the crowd.

I was soar. I was tired. And because of the slight rain that surprised us, I was wet. I saw the guys on the sidewalk, watching us with amused expressions except for Ben who seemed physically refrained for coming over by his brothers. I wondered what the deal with him was.

With everyone's excitation over the tree thing, no one even noticed their hair which they hadn't taken the time to hide. It infuriated me more to see that their prank had overthrown ours.

And finally, _finally,_ it was over. Even if I had used my power whenever I judged acceptable, I still felt like crap. I was finally finished with the entire shoe thing, yet I felt sad as I looked back at the oak that looked as plain as ever. Damn boys and their manipulative pranks...

The girls walked away as I cast a last look at the oak, and being the clumsy old me, I ran right into a hard chest. I looked up to see Edward.

"I really meant it when it said I was sorry." His smile was playful but his eyes were honest. I glared at him and felt a smile make its way on my face.

"Oh don't worry. When I'm done with you, you'll be." And with that, I walked away.

* * *

**I'm wish i could have posted this earlier, but like i said at the top of this chapter, i did everything in my power. Somtimes there's things you have no say in, as much as that sucks****.**

** PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to have you opinion on this story, as well as the following three questions:**

_**1. What did you think of the guy's prank?**_

_**2. What do you think will happen next?**_

_**3. What would you like to see happen further on in the story?**_

**Please review! I love it when you do, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Just one tiny Review?**

**Plu-ease?**


	23. Wake, Wax & Whine

**Sorry for the long wait... I really have no excuse, except maybe lazyness. I hope you'll enjoy this anyway... next chapter, the action will start. Less pranks and on with the plot! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Now, I would never admit being afraid of girls, but let's just say I was becoming increasingly worried about the sleeping arrangements. Bella's words kept making themselves known in my head, and with the sun already setting, I was becoming a nervous wreck.

I tried convincing the teachers to switch our rooms, but they were having none of that. It was a lost cause anyway... they already hated us, and from the moment they saw our hair, they made sure we knew how happy they were about the decision they'd made. That's what happens when you embarrass your teachers in class, so be warned.

I knew for a fact that the girls were already up there, and though I wouldn't have minded in other circumstances, my brothers had to physically force me into the elevator. I gulped as the doors closed in front of me.

"You know," I tried. "I'm sure there are a lot of cozy benches from which we could choose outside." Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop that! We are not backing up now." He growled. "If you're so worried, just stay awake, but I can assure you that nothing will happen. The only deep sleeper here is me, and Jasper will wake me if there's anything. We'll be fine." Ya right.

So what if Ben and I were light sleepers? The girls were subtle little manipulative witches. They'd drug us before, why couldn't they do it again?

"Still, we've had a long day and we're all dead tired. There's no way we'd manage to stay awake all night." Ben mumbled. He was still mad at us for acting behind his back and thought it was our fault if Angela hated him, but I kept reminding him that a mere handful of days ago he was the one to spit gum in her hair.

It was an argument we'd had several times before, that always finished with him telling us how much of a bad influence we were to him.

"Well then," Jasper brought me back to the present discussion. "If we can't stay awake, then how could they? They're just as tired as us."

"Exactly. Plus, would they really seek revenge in our sleep? Our prank wasn't that bad. Believe me, I've done much worse." Emmett said. I shuddered. Yup, that much was true.

They were right, the girls would never do anything to us tonight... would they?

**BENPOV**

Em and Jazz got off, leaving Edward and I alone. I kept fidgeting and I could see Edward do the same. Just as the doors opened again, my phone rang.

"Hel-" I started but was cut off.

"New plan, we prank the girls tonight! They're dead asleep, all we have to do is come up with an idea and-" Emmett ranted. It was my turn to cut him off.

"WE are not doing anything! We already have the lead on this one, why the hell would we do that to them? The point of our last pranks was to get even, and now we are. Unless they do anything to provoke us, I see no reason for us to do anything! Give them a break already!" I argumented harshly, while Edward unlocked the door and let us in.

"But-" Emmett whined.

"Stop it! I'm already mad at you for the tree thing, I swear if you do anything more to them I'll make sure you regret being born! Now shut up and sleep already!" I snapped my phone shut before he could respond. Sometimes being a Cullen was a chore, especially when you had a brother like Emmett.

I looked over to the furthest bed, where Bella and Angela slept peacefully. My eyes rested on her face for a second and I sighed. Why were we doing this again? What would I give to start it all over? If only I had the chance to do it right...

Then again, maybe that's what made this... adventure as exciting as it is. I mean, how could I have fell for Angela if I hadn't had the chance to see who she really was? She was sweet and stayed that way throughout this war we'd had going on, which said a lot about her.

I'm glad I didn't treat her like any other girl. Knowing what I know now, I'd like to just go back and do things the way they should have been done. If that's even possible. I can't imagine anything going smoothly with these girls, which makes this so much more worthwhile.

Huffing once more, I stripped out of my shirt and jeans and climbed into bed. Now the chances that she'll talk to me are slim, if there's any left. God I hate being a Cullen right now...

**EPOV**

Ok, I can official be called a creepy stalker now. I mean, not that I wasn't before, because I've made it clear to everyone but Bella herself that I had an unhealthy obsession with her, but I had officially hit the bottom. I'd reached the lowest of the lows. It was embarrassing really.

I was watching her sleep.

Really, what kind creep would do that? For my defence, though, she was facing the other way, so technically I wasn't looking at her, just the back of her head. Either way, I guess that doesn't really help me much, does it?

I quickly turned away when I mentally started comparing her hair to seaweeds. Seriously, get a freaking GRIP! I disgusted even myself, no wonder Bella wanted nothing to do with me!

I tried concentrating on random things while getting into bed, looking everywhere but at her. Which was, believe me, easier said than done.

I let myself take a last look, though I couldn't see anything while lying down. I guess it didn't change much though. I rolled over and sighed.

"I really am sorry" I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear it anyway.

**BPOV**

"I really am sorry" He whispered. I held my breath, waiting for more, but it never came. Instead, his breath evened out and the room became frighteningly quiet. I sighed loudly, trying to fill the silence, but the difference was imperceptible.

Alice had told us to go to bed, and that she'd watch our backs to make sure nothing happened, but it was obviously pretty useless. I had heard enough of Ben's side of the conversation to know he wouldn't be of any trouble.

Just like the tree thing. Angela had been delighted when Alice had told us that Ben had had nothing to do with the tree thing, though it didn't have quite the same effect on the rest of us. Nonetheless, we had promised her that we'd leave him alone during the next prank, kinda like a "Good doggie!" reward.

I had no idea when we'd take our revenge though, but I certain Alice did. She wouldn't tell us anything, but I knew better than to doubt her. Alice would always be Alice after all.

I let my jumbled thoughts take over my head as I drifted off into sleep, filled with dreams about-uh, Edward. Well, you would have guessed. I just hoped I didn't talk too much in my sleep.

**... 2 hours and 14 minutes later...**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!..." Someone whispered on and on in my ear, in a rather aggravating way may I add. I tried to ignore it at first, but it was useless. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around, only to come face to face with Alice.

"Wha... What the hell? W-" she slapped a hand over my mouth.

"SHHHHH! The guys are sleeping!" She whispered excitedly. Too excitedly, which had me wondering: what had she done this time? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, but the sleepiness didn't go away.

"Knowing you, you fell asleep at the same time as the boys, didn't you?" She looked suspicious. I nodding, hoping she didn't take it as a sign I didn't trust her. "Well, you'll be really tired then, because I calculated that this be the middle of their sleeping cycle, and it seems it will be the middle of yours as well." I looked at her quizzically but didn't dare to ask.

Rosalie didn't have that refrain though. "So it's the middle of their cycles. Please tell me you woke us up for a reason, or I swear to god I'll-" Alice huffed.

"Everyone sleeps in cycles of an hour and a half. As long as you wake between cycles, you shouldn't be too tired, even if you only sleep for a few hours. Now, the middle of a cycle is when someone is the most deeply asleep! It's the perfect time for our prank!" I groaned out loud, earning a glare from Ali.

"Do we have to do this now?" Angela asked, but stood up anyway.

"Yes. Now Come ON!" Ali whisper-shouted, pulling me along and barely took the time to explain the plan to us.

I had to admit, though, that it was pretty- freaking-awesome.

**ANPOV**

I was almost grateful when Alice left the room. Seriously, she was already very hyper on a daily basis, can you imagine how it must be when she's sleep deprived and has the equivalent of six coffees in her system? It's pretty horrific if you ask me.

I was glad she'd taken care of everything though. She took Edward's keys from his backpack and dumped hers in there instead. That way, the guys would have absolutely no access to the room Bella and I were in, and vice versa.

The room we were in was now officially the girls', while the other one now belonged to the guys. Because really, how were we supposed to survive sharing rooms together?

Once this prank was through, we'd leave them in the new bed to experience the consequences of their acts in the morning. That'll teach them...

I looked at Bella and down to her hands, in which she held a small box filled with little ready-to-go strips of paper. And do you know what was on these little slips?

Hair removal wax.

Boy this was going to be fun! I'm willing to bet that these guys have never felt anything like it. Too bad we wouldn't be there to witness their pain, but I think the thought alone will be enough to make me smile for a very long while.

You see, the good thing about these strips is that they don't need to be heated, they only need to be smoothed onto the skin. Therefore (In theory), the guys won't feel it when we'll apply them to their legs. But believe me, they sure will when they'll take them off in the morning!

I slowly picked up a corner of the sheet covering the boys and slowly, very slowly, I lifted it up and away from Edward's frame. I waited for Bella to come help me, but nothing happened. I turned towards her.

She was in some sort of daze as she looked at Eddie-boy's sleeping form. As much as I was enjoying this, we were on a tight schedule, so I pushed her softly and she snapped out of it. God, I'll never get use to seeing her blush.

She cleared her voice quietly and came forward, leaving the box on the bed between us. We both grabbed one and I leaned forward to press it to his leg. No reaction. I smoothed it down very slowly, and saw his face twitch but nothing more. I sighed in relief.

Well, that was easy.

No longer had the thought crossed my mind that a voice rang in the darkness, stopping Bella in her motion of applying the next strip.

"What is going on?" A sleepy Ben asked. He looked for Bella to me in slow, sluggish movements. I tried to come up with a good excuse, I really did, but I ended up empty. All I did was a guilty smile, hoping for a miracle.

"You're getting back at us for the shoe thing, right?" He mumbled, smiling crookedly. I simply nodded. "But you should know I had no part in that whatsoever." I smiled wider.

"That's why we're not pranking you." I whispered back. He laughed softly and laid back down.

"Have fun then." He whispered.

"Wait, you're going to betray your own brothers?" Bella asked, aghast. I wanted to smack her. Who cares, as long as he cooperates? Ben smiled but didn't open his eyes.

"It's not like you're going to kill them, is it?" he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm sure they'll survive whatever you do to them..." he mumbled something else, but I didn't catch it and before I knew, he was fast asleep.

Bella and I looked at each other and shrugged. We were too tired to fuss about it. Slowly and quietly, we continued our handy work until both Edward's legs were covered in strips.

"What now?" Bella asked. I looked at the boys. Alice had told us to bring them down to set them in their new room, where she'd already moved their bags, but I still hadn't figured a way to do it.

"How about you carry them down with your mind?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What if someone sees me carrying a floating teenager around the hotel? It's too risky!" She whispered quickly while looking around the room for another way, one that obviously didn't exist.

"What choice do we have?" I whispered back. She sighed softly and Edward's body started rising slowly above the bed and towards Bella.

"I'll come back for Ben, you stay here." She ordered. I nodded and opened the door for her.

**BPOV**

Stupid! This is so stupid! I wandered through the darkened hallways, my hands safely under Edward's flying form in case I dropped him, which was very unlikely. Then again, it had happened before. Don't ask.

I slipped into the elevator and sighed in relief. Only one hallway left. I was almost on my way down, the doors closing, when a hand struck out between them and pulled them apart. Shit.

Kill me now.

I quickly moved my hands so that my palms were facing upwards, my fingers moving like in a show I'd seen once. I knew I had no way of pretending to be lifting him without having to face a major freak out or worse: waking Edward up.

It was time to improvise.

The door opened to reveal a mid-aged woman who was clearly intoxicated. She wobbled softly and squinted her eyes, looking at me. Well, mostly Edward I guess. She froze we came into focus.

Come on, think of something Bella. You can do it. Invent some crap so unbelievable she'll think it's true. You can do this! She'd believe anything before the truth. Here goes nothing...

"I'm Chris Angel's sister." LAME. Oh god, somebody please shoot me. I am by far the worst liar in the UNIVERSE! I might as well have claimed to be God!

The woman stayed still for several seconds, shell-shock. She then looked down at the bottle of wine in her hand and shook her head, mumbling something with the words "drunk" and "Hallucinations".

She slowly stepped back and out the way she came, the doors finally closing on me and Edward. Whoa, that was close.

I spent the rest on the journey to Rose's and Ali's ex-room was spent trying to calm my erratic heartbeat, for the most part unsuccessfully. Uh... who am I kidding? I spent that time lamenting about myself... again.

Because here's the thing: I never complain. Aloud that is. Either I don't feel that anybody should have to put up with my problems or because I'm too introverted. But in the end, I'm still human. I still have my insecurities and fears and all, I just keep them to myself.

I pushed the door open and walk right up to the empty bed, not saying a word, and dumped Edward there. God he was cute when he slept, no matter how hard I tried to deny it. Before I could be caught by Rose or Pixie, though, I looked away.

They were still working on the guys legs, but looked up at me as if to say "You aren't done yet women, get back to work!" I huffed, but went to get Ben anyway. Hopefully I wouldn't have to lie. Again.

I just hoped this would be worth it in the end.

**... Around noon...**

**EPOV**

Gosh, I feel like I could have slept for ages more if I had had the chance. I groaned and rolled over, wishing that sleep would take me under once more. No such luck.

"Dude, wake up! We have a problem... and from the looks of it, it's a pretty big one." Jasper said from my left. I groaned. Wait, jasper?

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked groggily. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around. Ok, something was definitely wrong.

"You're in my room, dummy! And there's worse." I was awake now. In some unfathomable means, I had made my way down here last night and didn't remember any of it. That alone was frightening enough. What else had I done? I feared what Jasper wanted to tell me.

"Look at your legs. The girls acted during our sleep." I gulped and pulled frantically at the bed sheet. And then I stared. And stared. And stared.

"Um... I don't get it... they glued paper to our legs?" What... to be honest, I was pretty disappointed. Whatever this was wasn't really impressive. They could have at least glued something more embarrassing then paper, like pink glitter or feathers.

"That's what we thought, but we tried to scrub it off, like we can do with dry glue, but that thing won't go. It's like slob... gooey and green but we can't scratch it off. Like, it isn't really strong but it's real messy." Emmett stated.

Ok... so we'd have to go around with paper on or legs. Well, that didn't sound like fun, but I was still feeling like we were missing something else.

"I found something." Ben called out. I looked over at where he was seated, crossed-legged, before his portable computer. I also noticed something else.

"Hey! Why don't you have anything on your legs?" I asked. He shrugged, looking away, but was guiltily singing our school's anthem over and over. I was going to question him further, but Jasper pushed me aside to go read over Ben's shoulder.

"Says here it looks like wax... the kind girls use to shave their legs. `To take the tissue and wax off, you need to take a corner of the tissue between you index and you thumb and pull in the opposite direction the hair grows in a quick movement'. I guess it's like removing a band-aid." Jasper said.

"Well, if girls do it all the time, I guess it must be easy." Emmett said. "Either way, I'm not letting this or the girls mess with my vacation. " He stretched a hand down to one of the papers.

I tried to warn him, I really did. I had heard Esme complain about it once, so I knew that it was harder than it looks. And since the girls were making us do this, I could only guess that it was much was than that.

I mean, it's an unwritten rule. Guys shall never hear about the beautification process girls have to go through nor shall they experience it. And with people stating that beauty was pain, I never wanted to break that rule.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by an acute ripping sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Please review! It very motivating when I log on to fanfiction and see comments, whatever they might say.**

**Like I said previously, this was pretty much the last prank... the real action is coming! _MUHAHA_!**

**Plu-ease Review!**


	24. Important message

Hello fellow Fanfiction Addicts...

**Let's start with the junk news:**

I have some not-so-great news about my fanfic story **Changing Fate**, which I love (even if I look back and cringe at some of the things I wrote). I have NOT abandoned the project, even if it may seem I have, but I just can't find time for it anymore. It's my last year of highschool and I was silly enough to take all the difficult classes. Just today, I had a chemistry AND a physics test. In truth, though, maybe I'm just not trying hard enough to make time for it, or i just don't have the inspiration that i had when the idea for **Changing Fate** was born a few years ago. But I'll try. I really love writing, and I wish I could continue writing it like it diserves to be written, for my sake and yours, but i can't continue like this and just expect you to be waiting for me to get ahold of myself. Therefore, for the time being, I guess you could say it's on **Hiatus**...

If it makes this any better, I'm as disappointed in myself as you probably are in me.

I swear I'll finish this story one day, whether it be in a week, a month or a year, but I don't want you to have to be waiting for me. I guess I'm letting you go *** Insert snort for use of awkward/cheesy lines*** . I don't expect you guys to come back when i decide to finish this, so feel free to put your energy in something worthwhile and never look back again, it's all up to you. I guess i'm just tired of being the update in your internet mailbox of a story you-can't-even-remember-the-plot-it's-been-so-long. The next chapter that will be posted here will be a real one, but just don't wait for it. I'm sure you have alot better to do anyway, and i'm sure most of you have already moved on. So ya...

**On a brighter note:**

I thought that maybe if I started a new project it would help get me writing again. This might sound crazy, but I thought that if I lacked inspiration for a story I could go straight to writing the other which would create a pattern that would be a lot more productive than just sitting on my ass all day. Hopefully it will get me writing again. This would also be a fanfic which will probably be called** Liar Liar**, but I won't post it until I know I won't just end up disappointing my readers again by stopping it. I'll try to make this one shorter to lower the risks of that happening, though. If your interested, the possible summary is on my profile, but once again, it's up to you...

So yeah, I guess that's that. If this is the last we see of each other, it was amazing just knowing I was being read at all, and i'll always be greatful for that. Once again, I apologize for the trouble and with that, I bid you farewell.

Bye Bye! ** sheepish wave**

kakkii


End file.
